Devil's Handshake
by Senyor Fier Mensheir
Summary: Locked up and confronted on a daily basis by that which he feared the most, Harry Potter served the rest of his mortal life as Dumbledore's Dark Lord destroyer...but somewhere along the line he became something more. GodHarry of the Death kind.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Advertisement: I would suggest reading Tigerman's "Portus" (One-shot) and "RuneMaster" (novel length), they're both great fic, especially "Portus". (mail me if you want me to advertise your fanfic)

"*"

"*"

**Devil's Handshake**

"*"

"*"

_**chapter one**_

"_*"_

"_*"_

"Stupefy!" an aged voice shouted within the great hall, the voice was one that not many had ever expected to ever hear again in their lives, but in death, hopefully waiting to greet them on the other side with their family members, loved ones, and the like. The voice which shouted the spell belonged to none other than Albus Dumbledore.

There had been a funeral and everything for the great man, for the self styled Leader and Lord of the Light. Many a man, woman, and child, had looked up to the man as their shining beacon of hope in the darkness when times got tough. He was the only man that the self styled Dark Lord Voldemort had feared in the first war, and was probably still the reason why Tom Marvolo Riddle had kept to the shadows until after the great wizard had supposedly fallen at the hands of Professor Severus Snape.

Many were wondering how such a man could possibly be alive, and why in the world he had stunned the her of the second war, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, Harry Potter. Why, instead of congratulating him, did the aged former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry orders the Aurors he had with him to shackle the savior of the Wizarding World.

There were cries of 'Why!' and 'Stop!' and a clamor of other words, all mixed into a chaotic mess, as some tried to whisk the hero away from the figures of public safety. When the Aurors had escaped with their charge, the people turned their attention to the one who seemed to have orchestrated it all. Albus Dumbledore was met with spells, curses, charms, and hexes, as well as shouts, screams, insults, and demands, as well as some congratulations.

The headmaster made his way to where the teachers' table normally sat, as the professors looked out and over the lesser denizens of the once great educational institution. As he walked up there, and conjured a podium for himself, the hall grew quiet in anticipation for his words. He may have done something confusing and confounding, but he was still Albus Dumbledore, the man that could do no wrong in the eyes of witches and wizards everywhere.

"You have witnessed today the fall of a once great wizard," Albus Dumbledore spoke, every word escaping from his lips was laced with his magic, "A man who was once called Tom Marvolo Riddle, a half blooded descendant of the House of Slytherin, who in later years turned into the monster that he is most famous for becoming, Lord Voldemort. We have in the past and in recent memory lost many of our number to his lust for power and the fulfillment of a deep seeded hatred for those that did not see the world as he saw it, as well as how he himself envisioned the future of our world. He was finally stopped today, by a child of prophecy, one Harry James Potter, while I congratulate the young man for his success, I still look down upon his method of defeating his destined foe. Death is never the answer, killing is never the solution. I myself admit that I did not murder Grindelwald when I defeated him, I sent him to a fate worse than death. Sometimes life is crueler than anything the next great adventure may hold. I feel the loss of all those that have lost this day, and in past days, weeks, months, and years..."

"You-Know-Who had to die!" someone decided to shout, the speech was being magically broadcast all over the affected areas of the short lived war and tyranny, interrupting the former headmaster in his speech.

"Why did you have the Chosen One arrested!" another shouted.

"He did it for us!", "He's a Hero!", and a number of other things were shouted all at once as the one question that many wanted answers to was not being answered.

"Harry James Potter, the Chosen One as you have decided to call him, did not murder Tom Riddle for you. As I said, Tom Riddle did not have to die, but simply stopped," the former Headmaster continued, after silencing the crowd with an explosion from his once-again-his-wand, "Harry Potter knew that death was not he answer, yet he still killed, rallying others behind his cause, how long do you think it would have taken for his fame to go to his head, for the glory of his victory to convince him to seek out more. He was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. He had to be taken before his bloodlust could spread, before he could infect the rest of society with his vigilantism. He acted on his own, without going through the proper channels in government to get justice for his fallen, for his lost loved ones. I'm sad to say that while he was the Chosen One, he still had a choice when it came to the outcome. What kind of young man thinks of ending the life of another ever since starting Hogwarts?"

"What do you mean?" someone shouted.

"I had long since known that Tom Riddle had not perished all those years ago," the former headmaster stated, "I knew that he would return, as well as knew of the prophecy that was in play. Harry Potter was needed by the world to stop the monster that was Lord Voldemort from destroying our world. That was the reason why, I regret to say that I had squashed some information from leaking to the public. I blame myself for what had happened. The Harry Potter that everyone here at Hogwarts saw and interacted with was nothing more than a mask, a farce, a face, a front. Behind which hid a murderer, one who cared only for the death of his destined foe. Professor Quirinus Quirrel did die of a sickness as was reported, but was brutally burned alive by none other than Harry Potter, after the incident the young man claimed that it was practice for his final confrontation with Tom Riddle. During his second year here, it was said that the Legendary Chamber of Secrets had been opened, but in truth Harry Potter had been trying to place himself in his foe's shoes, trying to figure out how the monster thought by doing as his foe did, and targeted those that Slytherin was supposedly against."

"What do you mean by supposedly?" one pureblood asked, "He hated them, and even coined the term Mudblood!"

"That is a historical misunderstanding," the former headmaster said, "Salazar Slytherin cared for all magicals, how was he to know that one comment would affect so many a thousand years after the school he had helped create was born. He had found it dangerous for those with our talents to come to the school for education as those were the days when the muggle world saw us as nothing more than demon worshippers, as practitioners of some dark art, a time when muggles would have exploited us for our gifts, as well as would possibly endanger the lives of those gifted muggleborns. Slytherin did not want his students to have to suffer through separation from their loved ones, as the parents of muggleborns in those days were obliviated. Slytherin did not approve of this separation of parent and child, which was why he disdained their attendance."

"How do you know how some dead guy thought?" a halfblood asked.

"It was written down in the original Hogwarts: A History, a version that had been edited over time, to suit the needs of the rewriters," the former headmaster replied, "The original version was written by all four founders as well as the first professors, the only surviving copy I accidentally found in my home as I waited for the final outcome of this civil war."

"How are you alive?", "You're supposed to be dead!", "We're not mad that you're alive, but...", "Get back to Potter!"

"How I am alive was a plan concocted by myself, Minister Scrimgeour, and a select few," Dumbledore explained, "Voldemort would have remained in hiding as would his agents if I remained alive, but once I had faked my death, the world believing that I was gone, that monster included, he surfaced bringing his host of followers with him to the surface. Had I not done what I had done, the war would have lasted for a longer time than the last one. It was all for the greater good."

Albus Dumbledore continued to sway the people into believing every word that escaped from his lips, with a little help of his more powerful magic, and his commanding aura. Little did the populace know, that once they stepped into the halls of Hogwarts or even met Dumbledore, that he had been discreetly casting spells on them, ones to bind their magic, their unique powers, as well as weaving magics that made them more susceptible to suggestion, to believing in rumors, to mind control. After his defeat of his long time friend, after the loss or rejection of such a friendship, he had decided that ruling the world from the shadows was more his cup of tea. He weaved spells and spoke incantations behind the Wizarding World. He had created the monster known as Voldemort, as well as the mastermind behind the creation of the secret weapon of the British Magical Government. Harry Potter was nothing more than another tool for dark wizard extermination.

Albus Dumbledore had weaved a web so intricate and complex that one would be hard pressed to unravel it all. Everything was almost as old as he was, and some of it was even older as the old goat had a thing called unlimited access to the Time Room of the Department of Mysteries.

He had planned for the fall of both Voldemort and Harry Potter, as well as his second or third rise to power, to being the Leader of the Light, the true Savior of the Wizarding, and by extension, Magical World. Harry Potter was but a tool, all relationships that he thought he had cultivated during his years in Hogwarts were all farces, nothing was real. Even his relationship with his _best friends_, and _one time girlfriend_. Everything had been planned, bought, and paid for, in blood, sweat, tears, and cold hard gold. Money makes the world go round after all, he knew this fact, as well as that money is power, and he had killed and stolen enough of it to be the most powerful man in the living world.

He had all the things one needed to be considered as all powerful, as unstoppable, he had dabbled in all the arts, all of the known sides of magic. He was a master in the art, in his gift, one which many in his world took for granted, and few took advantage off, though as soon as he got word of such individuals he squashed them like bugs and tarnished their images and names, and had the public believe them dark practitioners and criminals.

He had quality and quantity on his side. He was the strongest, most cunning, most devious, most intelligent, wealthiest, and all other such things in the living and mortal world. He was all those things, but someone had forgotten to mention to him that there would always be one that was even more powerful, one greater, one more than mortal, compared to him. There really was no such thing as a real number one, a numero uno really didn't exist.

As Albus Dumbledore continued to rise in the world, regaining all of his semi-lost fame, and a little bit more fortune, as well as finally gaining a reason to exterminate the Goblin Nation, his secret weapon against future problems was laying in a heap on the floor of one of the maximum security cells in Azkaban Island, guarded by none other than Dementors.

The former headmaster had found a way to control them, without and empty threats or promises, there was an actual control device hidden away in one of the vaults that he had managed to confiscate in recent memory. With it he managed to gain control of all of the dementors in the world, and seeing as they could only be found in Britain's small part of Europe, he had them all under his thumb.

He had immediately reimplemented their use once Harry had been captured, he had prepared in advance press releases as well as memory proof that he had found a way to control the creatures. The dementors were ordered to break Harry Potter's mind and will, turning him into a person that would do anything for the person that took him out of the hell hole he had landed in after saving an ungrateful world.

No one had bothered to visit him, he knew not what Albus Dumbledore had planned for his future, as well as all of the plans that the old man had made with him in the thick of things, or any of the other machinations that the old man had had in store for the world since way past before the young man was born.

All he knew was that he had been betrayed, he had been betrayed by the world. He had lost track of how long he had been immersed in his greatest fear, he knew not time, nor anything save for the meals he was brought by his greatest tormentors and fears, as well as the four walls of his cell. There were even no bars, only a small hole through which his food was given to him.

The first time he had been let out of his permanently dark and decrepit prison, he had been given some instructions by an auror. He had complied with the instructions, he fired off a Killing Curse at whoever he was told to kill, he didn't really care all that much, the dementors had done their very best to make him compliant, had made him cooperative, and appreciative to whoever took him out of his cell and away from the his greatest fears. That first time, he did his level headed best to make it so that he was not returned to his cell. But it was not meant to be, after he had done his job, he was flung back into his cell, but before that he had learned that ten years had passed, and that he was never going to be allowed back into normal society. The name and House of Potter had been irrevocably tarnished, and all of his possessions, monetary or otherwise had already been subdivided and handed out. He had nothing to his name save for his life and his magic, two things that Albus Dumbledore could not afford to take from his little weapon.

Almost every ten years after that, he was let out of his cell only to fight whoever it was that the government needed extinguishing, every time he left his cell, he noticed that there was no real visible change to the Magical World, things had stagnated even further, and at one time found out that the more progressive nations had also fallen into the trend of becoming stagnant, all due to the machinations of one Albus Dumbledore, though no one suspected that it was him. Though there were those that wondered how the old man could keep going, how he was so strong.

One day Harry found out how the old man was still alive, even way past his prime, of what magicals termed as really old. Harry had accidentally witnessed the former headmaster draining the life and magic out of his political allies, as well as some seemingly random people. The path to immortality was paved in death, and one day Harry thought that he would become food to the self styled Leader and Lord of the Light. But little did he know that Dumbledore needed him to be kept alive, needed him alive for all future conquests, there was also the fact that as Harry got older, he also grew more powerful, exponentially more so than the former headmaster which would make it impossible for the old man to drain him of his life and magic.

Harry was only let out of his cell every five to ten years or so to deal with some supposed threat to the Wizarding, and by extension Magical, World. Dumbledore kept growing more powerful with age, while most other seniors grew weak, he grew strong. Immortality could be gained by many means, one such would be living forever, or for a really long time, but true immortality could only be obtained in death or with death. Voldemort lived to kill, while Dumbledore killed to live. What difference was there truly between the supposed greatest of either side, none really. Voldemort was correct when he claimed that there was no light and dark, but only power and those who chose to use it.

Around six hundred years after Harry was sentenced to a life in Azkaban, a dark lord finally managed to oust Dumbledore from power, by the only way that such a person would ever give up their hold on power. It had occurred right before Harry killed the new leader of the free world. Just like the seemingly countless other tiems that he had done his _job_, he returned to his cell in Azkban to be forgotten by the rest of the world. Without Dumbledore to order people to release him, he was forgotten by the people, time, and by history itself. Only magic seemed to remember him, but what good did that do, nothing.

The world changed after Albus Dumbledore had passed, dark lords and light lords were more frequent, that unexpected ousting of a once great man had left a large whole waiting to be filled, all the greedy men that were held at bay by the once great man, found what they believed to be their time in the spotlight, and so the magical world descended into chaos, the likes of which had never been seen even when compared with the dark ages.

Through it all, Harry's power just grew and grew, grew exponentially, there was absolutely no end to his growth, or his life for that matter. The prophecy that caused his life to go from bad to worse to shit, had forever sealed his fate. He was immortal, and it was the kind that was real, sure he wasn't remembered by anyone save for himself and the somewhat sentient force or energy known as magic, but he was immortal, death could no longer touch him, as he named Master of Death by accumulating all there Deathly Hollows. Another master could only be ordained once the old one either somehow died or relinquished power in some form, and Harry had no idea of that little bit, not that he wanted his existence to end, his purposeless existence.

With the acquisition of all the three items with some connection to the powers of death and by dying, Harry was ordained death, the anthropomorphic form or incarnation of that inevitable state of being.

Throughout history, even the very existence of Azkaban Island was lost to history and memory, not even legends or myths about the island existed.

A thousand or more years pass before someone by accident chances upon the sole remaining well of Magical Power in all the world. Everywhere else in the world magic has finally left, gone, disappeared, and over all ceased to exist. Due to the infighting of the magical world, and the general distrust between all the races, the magic had died with every magical being that existed, leaving the last magical being the one that resided in his cell in the ancient prison.

Once magic was more or less finally expunged from the world and from the gene pool technology and all related sciences took over, it even replaced religion, as many things started to make sense, some had even uncovered what the Departments of Mysteries had failed to discover through their countless years of existence. The world of magic had died, and with it came the dawning of the world of science.

The one that chanced upon the forgotten island was a young scientist that was searching for a new power source for the space ships that flew the cosmos in search of other worlds, and in some cases other worlds to conquer or destroy. Earth was nothing more than a relic to the human race. It was a dead world, one that no one really knew what to do with it, as its usefulness had died out.

The young scientist and his team had requested a final sweep of the planet, for there was the possibility that the dead origin of the human race might still have one final purpose, one final use, it may either contain or be used as a power source. The initial scan had picked up nothing, but it did have the effect of awakening Harry from his self imposed exile as he knew that the world he lived on was dead, he had witnessed its death and decay, as well as that of countless other things. He was Death itself.

The scan had managed to jolt him out of his meditation, his trance, his form of suspended animation, as he had learned through the exponential growth of his powers that he need not concentrate on his work, as it was a seemingly automatic thing. He knew all that he had to do as well as when to do it, and no matter how normally impossible it was, he could do it. No matter how many matter he had to attend to in a single moment, he had the ability and the capacity to see it through. He was in a sense omnipresent, omniscient, and omnipotent, so long as it had to do with his field of expertise, which consisted of life, death, and magic.

The second scan was what detected the anomalous energy pouring out in waves in an area that the science team was not aware existed, there were no such records of its existence in all the archives and databanks of their computers. So the young scientist volunteered to investigate.

What he found when he had his transport hover over the desolate waste that once was filled to the brim with water was an unchartered island, on it he found possibly the oldest man made structure in all the world. When he performed a scan for any sign of life, he was shocked to find that there was still something or things living on what must have at one point in time been an island. There was life on a dead planet.

It came as quite a shock when the young man had found those signs of life, and immediately sent his findings back to the rest of his team, as well as a request for someone to pick up whatever the life forms were. While it was a choice based on protocol, as well as a need to know the how and why, it was potentially the worst choice the young man had ever made in his entire career.

It had taken less than a day for the military to send some people to evaluate the situation, and when they deemed that it was safe enough to actually approach the structure, they went in with full battle gear prepared for anything.

Through the years, Harry had finally been able to subvert Dumbledore's remaining shackles on his life, the final orders to the dementors had been erased, and that which was his greatest fear became his greatest servants and allies. While Harry may have had power over life, he had never actually attempted to bring something or someone back to life, or create life, he simply found it a pointless exercise, nothing worth attempting. It wasn't like he wanted to prove to anyone that he could, or show anyone his worth. Most didn't and wouldn't believe him, or see him as he wished to be seen.

As soon as the military personnel had entered within the still active wards, he sent out his servants, they still retained the ability to hide from mundane eyes, but it seemed that magic was finally detectable by science, but that didn't matter as the mundane didn't really have anything to harm or mortally wound the creatures, especially since they worked directly for Death itself.

As soon as the first dementor made its presence felt, they apparently could control their effect on the living as well as the extent of its reach and the intensity of the effects, they made short work of the soldiers, sucking out souls left and right, something which they had wanted to do for a very very very long time. Human souls were so rare nowadays, and such a buffet was something they could not afford to pass up. Sure Harry occasionally brought them along when it came to his errands, as well as made them the gateways to the next great adventure, one which Harry doubted he would ever be truly capable of undertaking due to his job. The Dementors were the still commonly perceived form which death took, as sightings of the dementors was rather common when it came to wars, Harry had made sure that his servants took with them some kind of bladed weapon when they reaped souls. Only those with magic, those just born, those just survived from a near death experience, and those about to truly die, were given the privilege of seeing the dementors, or Harry for that matter. If death was described as some emaciated form or some skeletal figure in black robes, well that description was probably very accurate, as that was exactly how Harry looked.

He walked through the chaos of the battlefield, the mortal soldiers not knowing what was it that was taking lives, but knowing that if they didn't figure out what it was, find it, neutralize, or escape from it, no one would be reporting back to base.

The young scientist was left just within the protective wards of the former island and present plateau, he was ordered to stay there until the military had sufficiently assessed the situation as well as found those life forms that he had found in the ruins. While waiting he had failed to monitor the soldiers' life signs, as he believed that there wasn't anything alive on the dead planet that could harm battle ready soldiers. He was deathly wrong when a rippling distortion a few feet in front of him formed, and out of it stepped a man dressed in black robes, that made no sound as he approached, and didn't even seem to breath. His hood was up and therefore no face was discernible.

"_What is your purpose here?_" Harry whispered, but the young scientist heard the question loud and clear.

"Well...Originally it was to find a potential source of power for our ships, then I found you, or rather signs of life on an otherwise dead planet," the young man said, "What about you? What is your purpose here, as well as how have you been able to survive?"

"_I see...for your information, I live here, have been living here for thousands of years, your initial scan of the planet awoke me from my state of suspended animation, I believe that is the closest to what such a young thing as yourself would be able to comprehend,_" Harry replied.

"Th-Thousands of years! But you don't look a day over thirty!" the young scientist couldn't help but blurt out, "Impossible! Preposterous! No living being could live that long! Especially without sustenance!"

"_You scientists are all the same, unable to wrap your logic filled minds around the concept of the impossible being possible, and the concept of nothing being truly impossible,_" Harry stated, "_Now I shall give you a choice, leave my home alone, or embark on the next great adventure._"

"What in the world are you talking about? Home? Sure you may claim to have lived here for very long, but you don't own the place, while you may claim it as home, there are rules and regulations in place that forbid you from doing as you please, especially when it concerns dead planets," the young scientist insisted.

"_Such disbelief was what killed off the fae, as well as a host of other races that depended on belief to survive and thrive,_" Harry said disdainfully.

"What in the name of Einstein are you talking about, fae? In case you haven't noticed, but there is no such thing as a fairy, or magic for that matter, there is only science," the young scientist stated, "There is no such thing as magic, no such thing as religion, or gods for that matter. There is only logic, and those that chose to use it, which is most of the human race."

"_Perhaps it would have been better if Voldemort had lived...Dumbledore's influence was possibly a not so good thing for the rest of humanity...decisions decisions,_" Harry whispered still, he normally didn't speak at all anyway, but when he spoke, in whisper as it was, those he wanted to hear his voice heard it, no matter the distance between them.

"What in the world is a voldemort?" the scientist asked, "Another of your insanity induced creations? And to use such an inane word within the same sentence as one of the most revered personalities in the history of man...Its an insult isn't it?"

"_Albus Dumbledore...I had thought that his name had vanished from history along with mine..._" Harry said, "_Tell me, what contribution to the human race did my former headmaster provide? How was such a warlock able to influence the scientific and technologic world?_"

Harry was curious as he really didn't pay much attention to such things as he had more important things to worry about, such as sending the souls of the living turned recently dead onto their next great adventure, whether or not they had well ordered minds.

"How can you not know that he was the one that first theorized that the human race was meant to rule not only the world, solar system, or galaxy, but he universe itself," the young man stated passionately, "He was the one that built the foundation on which we live all our lives, in the pursuit of universal domination."

Instead of furthering their conversation, one of the soldiers ran out of the former prison, the look on his face simply screamed that he was scared for his life. The young scientist didn't really know how to react to such a sight, and noted that the man before him in black robes didn't seem to notice the soldier running to them.

As soon as the running man was near Harry, the dementor that followed him glided back into the structure, hiding itself away, once again hidden from mortal eyes. With it ceasing its chase, the soldier relaxed a fraction, and noted the man there with him and the scientist.

"W-Who the hell are you?" the soldier demanded, still a little shook up from his flight from death.

"He claims to live here," the scientist answered the soldier, "What in the world were you running away from, and where are the others?"

"D-Dead...every last one of them," the soldier said, really shook up, "T-They were in there...n-never thought I'd see them off the battlefield..."

"What are you talking about now?" the scientist demanded.

"Soul Reapers," the soldier replied, his eyes never really leaving the structure, "My comrades...all of them...one by one...fell at the icy hands of the servants of death."

"_Young man, child of science and technology,_" Harry said, then plunged a hand through the soldier's chest, "_I shall now show you that some things are very much real, no matter how few believe in them,_" he then pulled out the man's soul, visible to the young scientist and no one else, _"I was patiently waiting for the end of time, the end of the universe to come, and you had to disturb my slumber, now witness a power that your scientific and logical mind will forever fail to comprehend,_" the soul, screamed and clawed at the icy hand of Death which held him aloft, and screamed and tried to claw his way back into his mortal shell. His attempts at regaining his life were futile, he was meant to die that day, and so he died, embarking on the next great adventure after Harry flung the soul through a portal that was not a portal to the afterlife.

"T-That...Y-You...You must have done something!" the scientist said, refusing to believe what Harry had actually done.

"_Deny it all you want, but in the end, there is one eventuality, one inescapable reality,_" Harry stated, "_I or my servants shall come for you, and as reality ends, we shall remain, and take all your souls to the final judgement. You now have undeniable proof that Death is very real, and I do indeed have servants. You have also located my home, but the question is...Will anyone believe you?_"

The young man did not reply, instead he ran to his transport and left the planet's more or less nonexistent atmosphere as fast as his ship could go. Upon arrival on the greater ship, the so-called mothership, his ramblings were so bad that the rest of his team decided that whatever energy source found had caused their leader to go mad, and deemed the dead planet as unsafe, and while normally such things were to be destroyed, this time it had to be put under quarantine as no one dared to study it further, as well as risk its spread to the rest of the universe should the planet be blown up.

As soon as Harry resealed himself within his cell, his servants doing so as well in their own separate cells for some reason, he was met with a sight he had not been expecting to ever see or find. There was what seemed to be a ten year old child, wearing ragged grey robes, in his cell, leaning against the far wall, and beside him was what looked to be an emaciated wolf, a rather unnaturally large emaciated wolf.

"_What in the world?_" Harry couldn't really help himself, as it was the first phrase that filtered into his mind.

"Live long and prosper," the child-person greeted, even going so far as to performing the Vulcan salute, the wolf morphed its paw into a hand and did the same.

"_My life is unending as it is. Now who or what are you, as I sense neither life nor unlife from you,_" Harry said, "_I also know for a fact that no one alive nowadays would know what a Vulcan is._"

"Straight to the point I see," the child-person said, "I am Nul Nusquam, I'm sure you've never heard of me."

"_You'd be correct with that assessment,_" Harry confirmed.

"I am in a way similar to the Masters of the Crossworlds...I'm also sure you've never even heard of them,_" _Nul said, "_Those bastards have been hogging all the action lately, not to mention the Guardian of the Gate from before those three..._I am here to offer you a deal of sorts...I am the Guardian of the Exit and the caretaker of the End as well as the Void."

"_This offer, what does it entail?_" Harry asked intrigued, it wasn't everyday that some unknown being visited Death with some sort of offer, be it friendship, a way out of the state of being Death, or whatever else, even a trade for Lemon Drops.

"I am very much aware of the wait that you have been experiencing," Nul said, "I may look like a kid, but I'm even older than you. I won't really go into detail about what I do, but I'm sure that you get the gist of things, due to what my pet it, as he is both the End and the Void, rolled up into one. My offer is thus, I shall end this Time for you, in return you continue your duties, but will play a more...interactive role with the living. I would also require you to end an existence similar to your own, that no prophecy may be fulfilled, and that the mistakes of this Time be repeated in another. I am sure you would have preferred things to have progressed in a different way."

"_What you are proposing is to end this Time then, in a way, reset Time, once that has occurred I am to take a more active role in the running of my primary concerned world. Did I understand your proposal correctly?_" Harry asked, the clearly more powerful being.

"I believe you did," Nul said, "The offer part is that you get to live from the very beginning, as Death, and not simply Harry Potter. You shall witness the end of this time, and the beginning of a new Time. You will become an existence before Time itself. All you have to do is prevent history as you know it from repeating itself. So how about it?"

"I want my home intact," Harry said, no longer in a whisper, "If you make it so that my home is tied to me or is found somewhat in a different dimension or something, as well as my servants surviving the trip, then I'll accept the offer."

"Let me think about it," Nul said, then a moment later gave his answer, "Done. Now witness the End of Time, as well as the new beginning. Happy hunting Harry!"

"Wait," Harry said.

"What is it?" Nul asked.

"Since I have accepted your offer, shall we seal the pact? The agreement?" Harry said.

"With what?" Nul asked, "Aside from your concessions, I don't see how a written contract would survive the trip."

"How about a simply handshake?" Harry offered his hand, which Nul took, and they shook, then Harry said, "I feel as though I've made a deal with the devil."

"Nah, I'm not him, but I know of one who is," Nul said.

Nul then simply vanished from the cell, as Harry began to feel all remaining life die out one by one, it was truly the End of Time, and he had to get cracking. He made sure that the last life he took from this ending Time was the one of that one young scientist.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Death = Harry ; Harry = Death

"*"

"*"

**Devil's Handshake**

"*"

"*"

_**chapter two**_

"_*"_

"_*"_

It had taken close to an eternity for the souls of the Last Time or Old Time to be collected, the formerly youn scientist had gone insane, but when he saw Harry for the very last time, he simply accepted his fate. His last words were, "I do believe in fairies. I do, I do."

Before Old Time could properly end, Nul had instructed Harry to literally inhale or suck into himself all of Old Time, the whole vast expanse of the universe of the reality into himself. He was after all Death, and the only way for something to actually disappear was for it to die.

After devouring or ending Old Time, Harry was instructed to spit out or vomit the beginning of New Time, he also said that if Harry didn't like to get it out the front door, then the backdoor would have to suffice, but doubted that Harry wanted New Time to be shit. And so it came to pass that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, Albus Dumbledore's Dark Lord exterminator and secret weapon, and Death, became God, the Omega of Old Time, and the Alpha of New Time. Creating and adding as opposed with destroying and taking, was a rather exhilarating experience, one which Harry didn't seem to mind doing. The really fun part was actually giving birth, so to speak, to the many deities, gods, and whatever else that populated the higher state of the cosmos, as well as starting the chain reaction procedures that would eventually evolve into life.

One day, he literally kept track of the passage of days using twenty four hours as a basis of time. He even had a watch, except his was a little unusual as it kept track of more than the simple passage of time, but also of the natural and slightly pre-ordained life spans of the living, it even kept track of his own, which was shown as an ouroboros, the infinity symbol. Earth was one of the first planets to form, but one of the last hundred billion to get life growing on it, Azkaban didn't count, since its inhabitants were, if not undead, were immortal and one was Death itself.

Being an earthling himself, Harry decided against literally allowing all walks of life to simply die out, so he decided to do a Noah's Ark, but soon found himself running out of space on his island, big as it was, it was still just an island. He needed something bigger, something more all encompassing, since keeping water creatures in tanks was getting rather tiresome.

He was Death, an interdimensional traveler, and therefore able to visit Nul via the Forbidden Corridor of which he himself had a special door, he knew that he would eventually meet someone in there that would be able to point him in the direction of Nul. Walking for what seemed like a lifeless ice age, Harry eventually chanced upon that which would help him locate the devil he had made a deal with.

He found himself Crius Crossworld, but did not initially approach the being as he was still conversing with what Death looked like as a fourteen year old, but what made this Harry Potter unique was his lively aura as well as the feel of Hell coming off of him. He only approached the Master of the Crossworld when they were alone in the Forbidden Corridor.

"_Crius Crossworld, I am Harry Potter also known as Death,_" Harry spoke in his whispery way, "_While I may know my way around this place, I know not a way to contact my other worldly contact Nul Nusquam, might you be able to aid me in my quest?_"

"So Nul has indeed decided to follow the trend," Crius said, facing Harry "Death" Potter, "You wish to meet with that _child_? Why? I might be able to help you too you know."

"_I've dealt with Nul before, as he was the one who made it possible for my reality's second chance with my total and limitless control to do with as I please, within reason of course,_" Death said, "_Therefore I would rather have to deal with him with the matters which I wish to discuss with such a higher power, whose life span is even more infinite than mine own._"

A hurricane suddenly swept through the corridor, forcing both men to shield themselves from the gale force winds filling the place, and smoothening the four walls, floor, ceiling, and polishing the doors. Once it was all over, Nul, the child-person himself, made his presence known.

"You could have just told him that I was already on my way," Nul said, riding the End and the Void, "Nice to see you again Death, or have you come up with a more mortal name for us to call you by?"

"_None yet,_" Death said, "_Shall we get down to business?_"

"Do as you please, then," Crius said, a little bit dejected as his two companions were not minding him, "I have worlds to supervise."

Crius created a clone of himself, opened up a portal to his living room, and flung himself in, his clone dispersing itself once the original was through the swirling door. Leaving the two men alone in the corridor.

"What do you want?" Nul asked, "I'm very good at ending things and rendering things nonexistent, and my pet has been known for taking down imaginations."

"_I need a place to keep my precious possessions,_" Harry said, "_I'm having myself a Noah's Ark, even though the bloke hasn't been born yet, not that there really was a flood to begin with, but a massive world wide explosion of magic which caused everything to think that it had indeed happened. I'm running out of room, I need something bigger, like lost world bigger, or something like that._"

"I'm not the best person to ask for help with something like that," Nul said, "You'd best speak with Harry 'Ruler of Hells' Potter about that, he could probably give you a hell to place them in or something like that, or one of the misty areas of Purgatorio, or something like that, he's the caretaker of unused spaces or realms as it is."

"_You want me to visit Hell? I only kill people and send them to the Hall of Judgement, I've never ever even been in Hell, I've only viewed it, Heaven, don't even get me started on those places!_" it was a rather weird experience for Nul to hear someone shout while sounding like a whisper.

"Either him or Harry 'Har or Aetas whichever you prefer' Potter," Nul said, "They're the only ones that really have certifiable experience with such. If that is all, I'll be taking my leave now."

"Fine," Harry said, normally, entering his more human state of being, as his whispering on the wind technique only worked when he was in his Omega and Alpha state of being, "I'll speak to the both of them."

It took Harry a while to locate both doors, and so decided that perhaps it would be a good idea to visit the Dark Curses reality first before the Found one. He was rather curious as to what would happen when he suddenly entered Hell of all places, very much alive or undead as the case may be. Little did he know that he would be taking part in a rather short battle long over due.

#

After a quick talk with the unique individual that ruled the depths of Hell and the middle ground of Purgatory, more lovingly referred to as the In-Between, Death made his way back to Hell to assess the situation he found himself in, as well as located the soul fragments that could be used to forge a greater soul out of and into a new Lord Voldemort, as he was requested for in exchange for a misty realm for him to alter, the altering bit he would have to get some input from one that had already done such, and more.

After having gotten the low down on the happenings of the world in general, Death had decided to follow some advice of the guy in charge while the ruler of all hells was not present. He went back up to the land of the living, appearing briefly behind the form of Urdlen, a god of gluttony who ruled as one of the Lords of the In-Between, and proceeded to beat the crap out of him, invisible to all that witnessed the being begin to sport wounds and bruises as if being attacked by the very air around him.

After dealing some damage to that Lord in charge of supervising the repentant souls who's greatest sin was gluttony, Death went off in search of the peeping tom and all around pervert named Zacchino, who was lurking around the French girls at the school, peeking and peeping on them, as well as trying to determine a victim to sate his hunger for certain experiences. Like the gluttonous one, Zacchino was a Lord as well, him being responsible for all those lovely lustful souls. Beating the crap out of him was easy as pie, especially when one remembered to render his nerves as unfeeling, and proceeded to make sure that he would never be able to spread his genes to the next generation. The experience was rather like squeezing a stress ball, but in this case while he could literally kill the stress ball, he dared not as it was not part of the agreement.

After finishing completing his end of the bargain, he returned to hell to wait for the proper time to demand or request his business partner end of the deal.

After receiving his newest addition to his reality, Death phased his way through the misty realms, and found himself in his next destination, all that he needed to do was locate the being that would help him create his Noah's Ark, his Lost World. He needed to find a fourteen year old, one very much dissimilar to his previous acquaintance that would surely introduce him in a rather patented or copyrighted way.

Finding the youth was easy, it was understanding the lessons that was hard. Both of them had to stop time or slow it down a little bit for everything to be crammed into four hours. It was less than a blink of their eyes, less than the equivalent of nano second to either one of them, but it was enlightening on Harry's part all the same. Ever wondered why the chicken crossed the road to get to the other side, well Harry learned about it and more, as well as what really came first, the chicken or the egg.

After the lessons he gained, and the realm that he wished for became his, he went to that realm, and began to paint or to weave the world he envisioned for his own universe-like version of the Lost World, and not only for the Jurassic parts either.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Death = Harry ; Harry = Death. "_Death speech_" "Human speech"

Note 3: Some references to 'Found', my Dark Curse series, and my Power series

"*"

"*"

**Devil's Handshake**

"*"

"*"

_**chapter three**_

"_*"_

"_*"_

Creating a Noah's Ark of his very own was a rather straight forward thing, but it was a good thing that he had remembered to bring back some reference material for himself so that imagining things wouldn't be so hard or expressly difficult for him. There was just so much that he had to create, and needed it done before the first ice age or even before then, but alas even he could only hope his thoughts were wishful.

There was a lot to be done with only so little time to do it all, which was why, he employed his own Death Reapers to help him with the job, assigning sectors of the realm to each and everyone of them, creating a kind of special afterlife for some of the souls they would be taking, just in case the other great next adventures had too many souls on their waiting lists or redemption areas or waiting areas for that matter. While Death himself was a patient being, most of the time, the souls of the dead or simply the dead weren't always as patient. As each day in life is a step closer or a day closer to death, no one wanted to experience waiting for too long in the after life as well. All that waiting sometimes created abominations on the land of the living, as the land of the dead was normally quite organized, unless Death decided to go on a vacation and leave his minions to do all the running until he returned. Then and only then were things allowed to screw up, which was why he only let them run soul collection and escort to the Halls of Judgement during times of none life, such as the present when he creates his Noah's Ark – Lost World hybrid. There really wasn't all that much life available in all the worlds due to Death remembering to slow down time, by a lot.

When the whole place was done, filled with landscape and whatnot, Harry had to look through all of his books, notes, and whatever else he had at his disposal, from observations to memories of his Death Reapers, and newly minted, created, born, and forged, Dementors. These things were necessary when adding the plant life that would fill the universe ecosystem world, which would be followed by the actual creatures themselves, which would then be followed by the different more than simply sentient races that would eventually also populate the realm when the other afterlives didn't want some souls or there was an excess or there were souls that wanted a fourth or fifth option, depending on the case that is.

It was a tedius task, one that required all of his available man power, the dementors could simply make more of themselves, as they had yet to truly come into their sentience, they were still beasts, monsters, creatures, animals, the spawns of the Death Reapers but still lacked enough souls to be more than their station. Reality was brimming with souls by this time, brimming with life, but at the same time, sentient life was not so common, but there were those few which helped the Death Reapers grow in number. They were the dark void of space to some, and the silent shadow to others. They were all around, everywhere, watching, and waiting to strike, to take away the soul, leading them to their _final_ destination, to their next great adventures. Eradicating memories in some cases, depending on the beliefs of those souls they took. It mattered a great deal, what these souls believed as their afterlife, be it reincarnation or heaven and hell, it was the belief that guided their path, that directed their way, that led to their next great adventure. But there were those few lucky or unlucky cases that had the chance to enter the newest of afterlives, that of Death himself.

Santuario de Azkaban, was what Death had decided to name the place, it was a little fitting as it was an impenetrable prison, but at the same time a sanctuary. A place whose only entrance and exit was death, but of course there were other ways, small holes in the void like barrier that kept it separate from other dimensions, other realms, other worlds, a boundary that could be breached by the mists of the In-Between, or by the Forbidden Corridor, but there were other ways, Death had planned for semi-unexpected visitors to occasionally arrive, and explore the place, before leaving it, with memories of fantastic beasts, plants, and of course, Death himself.

He decided to keep both the first pair and the last pair of every living creation that was born in this Time, in what he referred to as New Time, only he and his original posse of Death Reapers knew of such a terminology, while the others considered it as simply Time. He kept the first of every race, or every species of flora and fauna, of every one of the countless worlds in his reality. They were all there, some appearing from out of the blue as well, there was even the unexpected arrival of newer species found in no other place but in that world, in Santuario de Azkaban.

"_I leave you in charge of the supervision of this sanctuary, while I am away overseeing everything else,_" Death informed twenty-seven of his Death Reapers, "_Each one of you has already been assigned a sector, keep watch of each, and let it grow. I care not if the sentient life grows to view you as gods or simple deities, so long as you remember your place and whom you serve._"

"We swore to serve, and serve we shall," the Death Reapers vowed, their very existence depended on their ability to keep to their task, and remain loyal to their master.

Harry had much to do after leaving his subordinates, his captains, while he not need oversee each and every death that occurred, he still had other things to make sure happened, as well as used a part of himself to take care of procuring the firsts and the lasts before they passed on or were recycled. There was also the fact that Earth was beginning to form the first of human life, these ones being the only ones he would not take to his world.

Man came about in many ways, the different gods of the world each crafted their own creation stories, ensuring that there would be those that worshipped them and made them grow in power, and no longer having to rely on their father, Death, to keep them sustained. Same went for the other gods of the countless worlds in all of Death's reality. He was the Supreme Being of his reality, a reality where Death ruled and reigned, and it was all thanks to Albus Dumbledore, as well as the timely intervention of Nul, and his pet the End and the Void, curious name that, not that it mattered much to Death.

The world was interesting watching, and taking souls, from the very beginning of its existence. From those commonly called cavemen to the people that formed the first civilizations, cultures, societies, nations. It was all oh so very interesting to him, he had never really paid much attention to any of his history classes, but watching how it unfolded before his many eyes, his many presences all across reality was quite intriguing, as well as it gave him something to do while not out harvesting souls for the afterlives, or his own pleasure.

While watching the years, decades, centuries, and millennia pass by, as he literally wrote down the course of history from all the angles he could find, save for that which included himself, as he also participated in some of the earlier forms of society, he noticed that while there were gods, there was no magic. It was a rather curious thing, and decided to see what went wrong.

From his Devil of a cousin, he had gained a realm, a private little world or universe in itself to call his own. From his God of a cousin, another Supreme Being like himself, he had learned everything else that had to do with shaping, molding, and creating, that related to reality, from worlds to dimensions, to minor and major realms, to universes even. But what he had failed to ask about was magic itself, that little sense of mystery to mortals should not have remained one to him, to Death itself.

Even on the other worlds, those not his homeworld, while there was an abundance of gods all over the endlessness of the universe, there was a lack of magic. Sure there were those that had tricks up their sleeves, those that wore sleeves for that matter, but none of it was real magic. Harry needed to find out where the magic came from, the one thing he failed to look at was himself.

So he left his reality once again, this time to consult with one of his nephews, this one specifically ruled or governed over magic in his father's reality, his name was Merlin, but it one wanted to get technical, it was Merlin Potter, since that was still what Aetas' surname was, he was the Potter after all, creating all life for his world the same way a potter made pots, clay pots to be exact.

It was a rather fear inducing experience for Merlin when he was suddenly and surprisingly visited by his uncle during his dinner break the night before the night of the Quidditch World Cup finals. He had never expected that one of his uncles would be Death himself, not the figurative one either, but the literal Being, the one that even he knew his own father to be weary of. Cousin or not. Uncle or not, Death was one to be weary of.

"_Good Evening, nephew,_" Harry greeted Merlin as he appeared before him leaning on his very own personal death scythe, a simple black blade and wooden staff thing, "_I have stumbled upon a rather interesting mystery, that I had hoped you would be able to help me with. And no, I am not contemplating how best to inform you that your time is up._"

"Ah...uncle...what might I help you with? I may look old, but I am younger than you by an entire Time and more," Merlin said, after regaining his lost bearing, "Its not everyday I get visited by one of your lot. So what seems to be the problem? Having a hard time locating a copy of my Chocolate Frog Card? I've got a few hundred spare, in need of one?"

"_Maybe I should nip the version of you in my reality in the bud before the notion of such a card will be conceived,_" Death teased, while at the same time wanting to get down to business, "_I am here for how magic came into being, how it came into existence, for I seem to lack such an integral element in my reality. Would you care to fill an old man in on this secret?_"

"You mean to tell me that you do not know?" Merlin said surprised at the revelation.

"_Should I know?_ _You know, I wouldn't be here talking to you if I did know,_" Harry replied.

"Its quite simple really," Merlin said after getting over his mild shock, "Magic comes from the source of all things. Just as I, as God of Magic, was born from my father, so has magic been born of my father."

"_Its times like these that I wish I could just kill myself,_" Harry said, attempting to pull himself out of himself to send into a temporary afterlife as Death was still needed, his attempts ended once again in failure. After bidding his nephew good bye and good night, he left the little employees break room of the hotel in Hogsmeade and returned back to his own reality, and simple willed Magic into existence, bestowing it as a gift, that would become slightly or somewhat hereditary, to the peoples, the different races, and bringing those magical creatures to life.

He had not granted the knowledge of how to use the gift along with the gift, but left it to the mortals to figure out how to use it, how to refine it, and how to control it to an extent, for magic was in a way also a living thing, or had a mind of its own in a sense, not that Harry really cared much for that little aspect. It granted him a little playmate, something like the familiar he had lost in the Old Time. He had found another Hedwig in magic, but didn't want to completely replace his oldest and most loyal of friends, so chose not to rename magic after his snowy owl. Also, while his owl was snowy white, magic normally appeared to him as a blue flamed phoenix, no matter from what world it came from or appeared from, but its eyes were that of an owl's, just not in size.

He thought of originally influencing it into becoming a blue raven, but decided that Odin already had that raven thing going on, as well as the goat drawn chariots, it was quite weird, and Harry had a feeling that the Dumbledores were mortal descendants of the Norse, when their time in the world arrived. It was still too early for them to make their presence known.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Death = Harry ; Harry = Death. "_Death speech_" "Human speech"

Note 3: Some references to 'Found', my Dark Curse series, and my Power series

"*"

"*"

**Devil's Handshake**

"*"

"*"

_**chapter four**_

"_*"_

"_*"_

It was before the time of Mesopotamia that Harry was very glad that he hadn't really paid much attention to world history while in school, not that he really gave a damn about Binns' Goblin Wars. He was glad for the fact that for a time the world's history was stuck in a strange and unexplainable loop, one which he had to revisit Merlin for some answers, five minutes after he had initially left the young man.

It was during this time that the empire of Atlantis was first being born, with Atlantis in the picture lots of other civilizations with advanced technologies were born around the globe, most of which would be lost for thousands of years, while others would only be reincarnated in Santuario de Azkaban.  
It was during this time that Harry had witnessed wars that would put all the wars of his past to shame, the ones he knew about anyway, even the ones he didn't know about. Apparently in all the worlds it was the same, meaning that Merlin didn't have to bug his other siblings, numerous and they were, and even though it was summer for them.

Whatever artifacts that would ever be discovered from the Age of Atlantis would be very difficult to find their age, as with each scientific or magical test would find inconclusive data. The Age of Atlantis was a very magical, mystical, and technomagical one. Even Harry had a difficult time keeping track of the dates, but that was probably due to his keeping track of literally almost everything that was going on. A part of his Being was in charge of that aspect of himself.

He got bored for a time, and decided that since he was human once, why not mingle with the people, the worst that could happen was that he would be the cause for the end of the age.

#

It was a piece of cake integrating himself into society, who knew that claiming to be a traveler and a part time craftsman was so believable. Well Harry didn't know about it as he was far too busy mapping out history to care for or simply remember all the small details, he had never really imagined that he would be able to experience the Age of Atlantis, and what an age it was. All those fancy smancy things were only made real near the end of Old Time, was available in this Age. It was amazing, and made him sometimes forget what and who he was.

He spent most of his time in the capital of the empire, which was the Island of Atlantis itself, it was the seat of power of the Atlantean royalty, all of whom were powerful mages, whose very power bordered on demigod status. When not playing the role of the young traveler or peddler or craftsman, Harry did one of the things he did best.

Granting wishes, wishes that no mere possessor of the gift of magic could perform, payments for wishes varied, but his favorite kind were the ones that dealt with staving off his hands, there were those that wanted longer lives, and those that wished the doom of others. Payments from those were rather expensive, and he could literally ask for any price, as no one dared renege on the deal once they found out exactly what powers they were dealing with. Each of his customers were also charged with making a secrecy oath, magical or not, all people were bound by such oaths, to break them was the equivalent to fate worse than death. Harry took pity on them a little bit, and kept most of them mortal, but those that tried to renege on their Debts to Death for wishes that stayed his hand and blade for a little while longer were sentenced turned into Dementors, and were not given the option of serving as a Death Reaper in the future, or even moving on for that matter.

He walked amongst the living in such a manner that no one was the wiser when it came to his true nature. He never stayed in the same position or space for very long, as he had found that he left a kind of imprint on the land of the living whenever he did stay still. Something akin to a shadow would form on the spot beneath his feet, which depending on the length of time he spent in that spot could and would grow, like a plague burning its way in the surrounding area, until a pitch black void remained. Until he figured out what it was, as it seemed to be unique to him, he would have to keep in motion.

This black spot was later found to be rather harmful to the health of those that came into contact with it, causing an illness to take hold, and in most cases ending in the victim's death, one that sent their souls to a limbo like dimension, awaiting Harry, who would then either send leave them there or force their souls to undergo a painful forced reincarnation. They would be reborn into the world sickly, and normally ended up with their having short lives. Harry hadn't found any other use for them as of yet.

People had taken to calling him Wishmaster, as any wish that he agreed to fulfill was fulfilled, no questions asked, only the agreement between the two parties, and the oath of silence about the deed and its corresponding price. None of the others that professed the same ability were able to deliver as perfectly as Harry. The payments he asked for were not always equal to the wish wanting to be granted. One day he asked to a life for a life, the next a wooden stick for a life, and the day after that a Debt to Death or simply a Debt.

When he was the Wishmaster that the Atlanteans called him, he wore an ensemble that mostly consisted of light gray clothes, save for his white gloves and boots, and his dark gray cloak complete with hood. He mostly kept his face shrouded by his hood, and when it was off his long black hair was kept in a ponytail. He wore an eye patch over his left eye. Under his clothes, as a last layer of covering were bandages, there were bandages that also covered the lower part of his face, making the only part of him that could actually be seen was his right eye. The bandages covering his mouth looked to have had a large amount of blood dried on it.

It was on one boring and uneventful day that while walking around as the Wishmaster that a body slammed into his back as he was entering the market district of the city, while he did not fall over, the person that had bumped into him did fall. He quickly spun around to help the person up, while he normally didn't do such a thing, he had a feeling that the person would prove to be able to help him stave off his boredom.

"If you were trying to get my attention, bumping into me may have not been the best of ideas," Harry said, then shifted just his voice to his Death voice, "_Princess Rian._"

The sound of his Death voice had changed a little bit, as he had found out how to tweak it as simply whispers, or even whispers on the wind, existent wind or not, got a little boring after a while, not that he was going to stop speaking like that. His little tweak allowed some of his words, specifically the first and last word he spoke had a vibrating echoing effect, it was heard in different tones, volumes, and voices, but there was also an underlying deadliness to it.

Their hands were about to touch when she heard him call her by title and name. She was wearing a ragged cloak over some plain servant clothes, her thoughts were going a mile a minute as she wondered how she had been found out. So far no one, not even the guards that saw her regularly were able to figure out that she was the cloaked figure wandering around, as well as the person that some of the guards had thrown out of the palace grounds. She had been running, and not paying attention to where she was going as it was her first time beyond the walls of the palace. She was frozen in shock and surprise.

"H-how did you..?" she asked, fearing for her safety all of a sudden, something in her, her instincts probably, were screaming for her to run, but she could not hear or bother to actually listen to that voice in her, as he _answered _her question.

"Know?" Harry said, "I make it my business to know such things. Now, grab hold, that I might pull you up, I'm sure you don't really want to be stepped on, or stared at for laying down on the street. Marble it may be, but it still remains a street."

"Ah..right," she said, and grasped his hand, and let him pull her up, "W-who are you?"

"Who am I?" Harry said, he smiled but no one save for himself could tell, then said, "I am called by your people as Wishmaster, for that is what I do. I grant wishes, for varying prices depending on my whims and the wish."

"O-oh...so...uhm...could you grant me a wish?" she asked him as they stepped to the side of the street in order not to cause traffic once she was standing on her own two feet.

"Well that depends on the wish," he said, "Let me hear it, then we shall see what it will cost you."

"While I do not wish to lose my status in society, I would like to leave the city for a little while," she said, "Today was the first day that I have ever been beyond the palace walls."

"So you say you would like to leave the city for a while," Harry said, "But what is your wish?"

"I wish to go on an...adventure," she said, "Is it within your power to grant me this wish?"

"It is," Harry stated, "But I need you to swear on your life and magic that you will not reveal whatever I wish for you to keep secret. That is but the first part of the payment, it is rather standard if you really listened to your caretakers tales of me."

"I can do that," she said, "But first, what is the true price for my wish?"

"Swear your oath," Harry said, "And come, follow me, and I shall take you on this adventure. Atlantis has gotten rather dull."

She did, and followed him as he walked in the direction of the docks, she didn't know why, but she had a feeling that she was going to possibly regret her wish for some excitement in her life.

"Wishmaster, I have a question, before we proceed any further," she said.

"Yes?" he asked, not turning to face her, and continued to walk towards the docks, "Walk or I leave you to go on this adventure alone."

"Would it kill you to slow down?" she asked, as she caught up to him.

"No," Harry stated, "But my slowing down might kill others, now as for your original question?"

"Oh, yes," she said, remembering, "Are you sure, I'll be going on an adventure? I mean with you taking me on this adventure, you make it sound as if it was structured, planned even, that's not an adventure."

"Of course, you will be going on an adventure," he said, turned to face her, and slammed a fist into her gut, causing her to double over in pain, then he knocked her out by a chop to the back of her neck. He did it all so fast, no one along the street had seen him move, or her vanish from Atlantis. With that part done, he made his way to the docks, walking with a bit of a skip in his step.

Once he reached the dock, he shed his human guise, his guise as the Wishmaster, and slipped on his truer self, that of Death, the anthropomorphic personification of that which all life eventually met at the end of their days. In this form, he shifted his scythe's form, as it could take on the shape or form of any weapon, and few other things that weren't normally considered as weapons or useful in a battle. He shifted its form into a staff, the blade itself turned into an obsidian orb that sat atop the staff.

He then raised his staff, and called the forces of nature around him, the very forces of nature were in a way sentient, and in a way considered Harry as their parent. These were universal forces which could be found on all worlds, and even in space for that matter, but it was only on worlds that they were active, save for the vacuum of space for that matter. They too had humanoid forms, when they appeared before Harry they were each in these forms. While they wore no vestment, no clothes, they were genderless, asexual would be their method of reproduction as they did indeed have children. Their children were the spirits of nature, they were the fae, the nymphs, and the elementals.

When Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Energy were before him awaiting his orders, Harry projected his orders in the form of a hologram that they may see what he needed done. The hologram image was projected from the obsidian orb.

He needed natural disasters to begin forming. The empires of the world needed to know that there were still forces beyond their control, as Harry had noticed as time passed by that those with the gift of magic were beginning to see themselves as above all things, that the world was theirs to rule, and all things were under their power to control, save for the gods that they at least still feared and worshipped, but they were beginning to think that the gods played a more passive role in overseeing the workings of the world.

"_If what I have shown you has not been enough, I guess, it would be alright to tell you what I have planned,_" Death said, "_I want for you and yours to remind the world that there are still higher powers, untamed and uncontrollable. The gods, powerful as they be, have taken a slightly more passive approach to the worlds. They are gods and they have decided to govern, remind all the world that the Forces of Nature have yet to give up their power! We shall bring an end to the present stagnation present in the world!_"

~_We hear and obey_~ the Forces of Nature stated before bowing to him and leaving to gear up for what they had decided to dub as war.

To speed things up, Death gathered up a mixture of the elements themselves, he called the clouds to him and had them gradually combine into one big cumulonimbus, it was so black that any that saw it moving towards the island capital of the Atlantean Empire believed that just a poke was all that was needed to force the water contained within to come bursting force.

Along with the approaching storm clouds, Death also called the winds to him, to swirl around, and form the start of a hurricane, the Forces of Nature were busy doing the same all over the rest of the world, leaving their father to have his fun. He drew in the winds, which also caused waves to form. Things were happening so fast, almost too fast, but no one paid that much attention to the acceleration of the storm heading their way. All around Atlantis there were signs of a super storm about to engulf the island.

Content with the self sufficient nature that he had infused the storm with, Death conjured a longship with black sails, one that also had skeletons wearing rags as the rowers. With that done, he donned his human guise, but altered his appearance slightly as he made his way to the ship. Onboard the ship appeared a chest, within the chest was a small golden key, the key was a magical object that the first Atlantean King had brought with him from a distant land, and which he used to raise the island of Atlantis from the depths of the sea.

The key was one that Death himself had forged, and forgotten about until now. He created it originally as a means of punishment should the Forces of Nature ever think about waging all out war with the rest of creation. He had created one for every world with more than simply sentient life, but the one that he had created for Earth was the most special of them all. It was the ultimate, next to him, reset key for the forces of nature. It was needed to begin the process of calming the forces of nature, it also had the ability to gain moderate control over the Forces themselves, which was how the first king had brought Atlantis from below to above the waves.

The First Atlantean King had accidentally stumbled upon Death's home, the Isle of Azkaban, as well as what he had named the Azkaban Empire that consisted of water and a number of other large island, and undersea cities. He had washed ashore on Azkaban itself, and was nursed back to health by Death himself, as he had nothing better to do at the time. It was through persistence that the first king had found out the reason why there was a small golden key placed on a pedestal. Death had thought that it wouldn't hurt to tell his guest about the significance of the key.

Death knew obviously knew all about the wars raging around the world, he also knew everything there was that he needed to know about his guest. One of the weaknesses, an unintentionally self imposed one, was that while he was all knowing, he sometimes chose not to bother with little details, sometimes. That King decided then and there to use the key, and got some more information out of his host about its use, as well as the location of the controls for its operation. Death had not thought much about his guest's persistent questioning about the object that he had not given much attention to, as he had countless more laying around across the infinite expanse of space. He had even managed to create a reset button for his reality, but had to give that up to Nul as it proved to be rather tempting to see if it worked.

When he was finally fed up with his guest, as well as knowing that his guest was more than strong enough to return from whence he came, he conjured a medium sized sail boat, and informed his guest that preparations for his return to his people were done, and that he was free to go anytime. Death forced no deadline, and not a day later the first king left, taking with himself a map of the location of the key holes and controls, and more importantly took the key with him. Death did not really pay much attention to that little tidbit, but was simply glad to be without his overstayed guest.

He only recently remembered it when the Princess had stated her wish, collecting all of the information he had on her, as well as everything connected to her had made him see the key, which gave him the idea for the goal of the adventure. He had saved the world several times in the past, and well, it was time for someone else to do the saving. Rian just so happened to want some excitement in her life, and was a candidate for the role.

As he rode the ship, headed for home, he retransported Rian to another part of the world, as well as planted instructions in some of his Reapers' minds about a prophecy that needed to be made known to the highest authorities on prophecies in all the empires of the world. It was treasure hunting time, with the treasure being the means of saving the world. The real price for the wish for adventure was entertainment. It was not only Rian that had been taken from their homes, but other princes and princesses, as well as a number of other members of station of youth. They were all transported to a number of temples, the ones whose leaders or head priests would be receiving the prophecies. They were left in their unconscious states as well as were invisible and intangible, until the prophecy were to be told to those that needed to hear it. They would rejoin the world appearing in bright flashes of light a week after the prophecies were told.

With Atlantis being the largest and greatest of all empires of the Age, all of their goals lay within the city, within the palace itself.

As his boat left and the storm took their place, Death looked back at the island as he took the chest home, and willed scrolls that hinted at the existence of Azkaban, as well as clues to a civilization far older, lost, and almost forgotten. He created sources of information about Old Time, but used cryptic words, and a bunch of other stuff to describe Old Time. He also made sure to leave a few scrolls that would mysteriously or accidentally find their way to the candidates, which told an altered and slightly sensationalized version of the civilization of Old Time, of the end of that Time. While the tale told of a civilization with not as advanced technology, Death made sure that the tale portrayed the more than ancient civilization as possessing greater powers as compared to the mages of the Atlantean Empire.

He planned on eventually meeting with Rian, as hers was the first wish to reach him, but instead of his Wishmaster guise, he would meet her as a heavily burned and constantly bleeding man, who was covered in bandages from head to toe, parts of the bandages would appear to be smoldering, as if still being burned, while others would have lots and lots of dried blood. The bandages on his arms were loose enough for him to use them as weapons, and the hands underneath looked to be made out of almost molten rock.

He chose to keep wearing a cloak, as even his Death form he had a black hooded cloak. This cloak was tattered at the ends, but the hood was intact, and he made sure that it would not fall off to expose his hair, as he didn't mess with that. The lower half of his face was covered by bandages, but unlike the rest of the bandages that covered his body, they were white, clean, nothing wrong with them, save for the fact that nothing was wrong with them. The rest of his face, what was visible of it, constantly looked like not only was the flesh burned off of it, but also what lay below that, leaving a bony face, that still had his eyes intact an functioning. Underneath his cloak and above his bandages, he wore tattered black pants, not that it really mattered as he kept the cloak covered most of his form, and there were shadows hiding what lay beneath the folds.

He watched as his plan for some entertainment took shape, with so many heirs and people having suddenly gone missing from their homes, rulers were sure to think of the possibility of kidnappings, and there would be chaos, and the chaos would lead to war.

'_Such fun,_' Harry thought, '_Now all I need is a new name or something...hmm..._'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Death = Harry ; Harry = Death. "_Death speech_" "Human speech"

Note 3: Some references to 'Found', my Dark Curse series, and my Power series

"*"

"*"

**Devil's Handshake**

"*"

"*"

_**chapter five**_

"_*"_

"_*"_

They appeared simultaneously before the praying priests of the temples of the Kings or Queens of the gods of the empires of the world during the Age of Atlantis, wraiths, their cloaks absorbing all light in their immediate vicinity, apparitions of death. The Death Reapers had a schedule to keep, and thus needed to perform their duty, and deliver the message, the prophecy, a fanciful literary creation born out of boredom and the want to alleviate it.

They appeared before these religious leaders of their orders within the different nations. They appeared both in the physical and mental planes, the real and imaginary realms, in the physical land of the living, and within the dream worlds of the slumbering. Visible only to these select few, they delivered the full prophecy, a clear cut one, and not subject to years upon years of possible interpretations.

"_**The Children of Creation finally do battle to return what was lost and forgotten by those gifted and not...One key was forged, stolen, and kept hidden...One final lock to turn away stagnation or bring about destruction and change...One choice...Seek the Halls of Death...Live or Die...The world shall never be the same again...The Children of Death finally do battle to return what was discarded and brushed aside by those gifted and not...**_" the Death Reapers words echoed in the hearts and minds of the leaders of the religious orders of the world, the words came to them just before the first lightning struck the land, the first big wave smashed against the docks, the first tornado touched down, the first tremor was felt.

Between the time the message was delivered and the time that the _heroes_ appeared in bright flashes of light, the world had experienced so many natural disasters, as well as a number of things that people couldn't explain. Even the religious had no real explanation for such things. Monsters crept out of the darkness, things that were thought to have been lost to time were suddenly being sighted all over the world, from extinct humanoid things to extinct dragons. It was a dark time for the Age of Atlantis.

Each person that appeared via a bright flash was thought by the religious leaders as those chosen by the gods to save the world. The bright flash was thought as a sign from the heavens, and the people were informed of what had been going on in the world for the past week, how things had gone bad to worse within the span of a single week, and were told that things would continue to get worse if that one key was not found and used to save the world. The religious leaders knew not what the key was, but since they were the keepers of knowledge of ages past, they permitted the heroes to delve through the knowledge and find the answers they would need before leaving on their journey.

After delivering the key back to its original pedestal deep below the surface of the renovated Palacio de Azkaban, which was where he, Death, lived, he decided that not only was he going to watch the adventurous quest that could possibly destroy the world, he too would be participating in the festivities. He left one of his Reapers in charge of the place in his absence, as well as safeguarding the key now that it had some significance.

He appeared in the same temple that Rian had been dropped off at, it was the farthest from both Atlantis and Azkaban as one could get. His appearance was one taken as a sign of disaster, his arrival was one that was viewed as an omen, as he had appeared in the form of an eruption of black flames just within the entryway of the temple.

"Is there a a young lady by the name of Rian in this here temple?" Harry asked one of the nearest priests.

"Why do you ask, stranger?" the priest replied, "This is a temple and not some meeting place for random people."

"If you say so," Harry said, as he walked deeper into the temple, and decided to do some exploring, his body merged with the nearest shadow and he appeared to glide from shadow to shadow in complete silence. The priest that he had first spoken to stared at the shadow before his brain and common sense kicked in, informing him that there was a possibility that Harry was some kind of assassin sent by what dark element had decided to start the chaos. He immediately went to the nearest guard and update him of the situation which caused a chain reaction within the temple.

Down in the temple archives, the hero candidates were roused from their research, Rian had managed to find a scroll detailing the founding of Atlantis, one which she had never encountered while she was a mere caged bird in the palace of the Atlantean royal family. They were informed of an assassin having entered the temple and was searching for Rian, they were three of them in the archives, they were told to take what they think they needed and were then ushered out, and taken to the docks to begin their journey.

Harry had heard their whispering words, and their rushing steps out of the temple, and had made to follow but as he dropped out of a shadow he was met with a contingent of guards who looked to be prepared to die. So die they did, by his hands, and his hands alone. None were left to give a description of their attacker, and the priest that had alerted the rest of the temple to his presence had also been killed.

He went after the trio of adventurers, and had actually managed to make it to the docks before they did, and so was able to deal a killing blow to the ship captain that was to take them to wherever they wished to travel to, the man's boat was also swallowed up by the sea. Harry then summoned from the depths his own barge, his longship, complete with skeletal rowers, but all of them were wearing garments to hide their natures. With barge ready, complete with supplies for a journey, the supplies he conjured, he waited patiently at the dock, by where the original captain was to be waiting for the adventurers.

"Are you the man the temple sent for?" Colbert, a mercenary that had grown bored of the bodyguard jobs he had been hired for, asked, he had all sorts of weapons hanging all over his body.

"Of course he is," Rian said, she had changed her clothes from the servant's garb that she originally wore as well as the cloak, she now wore a dark brown cloak, over leather armor over dark green clothes. She apparently was adept at the use of a bow, as one was strapped to her back along with a quiver, hanging from her waist were some scrolls, and she had a satchel in one hand.

"Where's the boat?" Durion, a male elf, said, he wore clothes that would allow him to blend in with any environment should he wish to, but when the magics of his clothes were not in use, they took on a rock gray color, "We need to hurry, lest the assassin catch up."

"Behind me," Harry said, "The longboat, we're ready to depart."

The three adventurers climbed on board, then went below deck, where there were beds ready and waiting for them. They could tell that there were spells place on the boat, but not what they did. Harry didn't need to pull anchor as the boat wasn't anchored, and ordered his men to get moving before he joined the three below deck.

"What is our first destination?" Harry asked as he joined them.

"Before that," Colbert said, "I'd like to know the name of the captain of this here vessel."

"Letum," Harry said, "My name is Letum, now do I get to know where we are headed or do I pick the destination?"

"Rian?" Colbert said, "You're the one that managed to find a clue about the key the head priest told us about."

"The scroll about the founding of Atlantis mentioned a key being used to raise her above the waves," she said, "It didn't say where the key was from, but where the first king had gone to use the key to raise the island from below the waves. Aside from the cave...it mentions a temple in the middle of a great sea of sands. Wherever that sea is, is where we must go."

"I haven't traveled that far from home, this trip is probably the first I've actually been away from home," Durion said, "I have never, in all my studies of geography come across something like a sea of sands before."

"I may know of one," Colbert said after thinking some, "There is sea of sands I know about...back home beyond the great plains, there is a land devoid of life and is filled with sand."

"I know of the place you speak of," Harry said, "I shall take you there, and join you when the journey continues on foot."

"We appreciate the help," Durion said.

"Then I shall leave you to your planning," Harry said, as he left the below deck cabin, and returned to the deck itself.

Even with all the technology present in the world, seafaring was still the safest for of travel that the group could take, as it was untrackable, no would be assassin would be able to simply catch up. There was just something about the land of storms, of waters, of waves, of the sea and the oceans, that caused locator spells to not be that accurate. No assassin would be able to track down their target until their target stepped foot on land.

"When I wished for adventure, I didn't wish for something like this," Rian said one day while they were out at sea. The dock that they had left was where Hong Kong would in the future be. They were presently moving through where the Philippines islands would be to avoid one of the super storms assaulting the coast.

"Don't blame yourself," Durion said, "I too wished for some adventure...a way of escaping daily life, and the shadow of my older brother."

"I'll say that this is exactly what I asked for when I wished for an adventure," Colbert said, "Its got everything needed for an epic tale in it. The only thing missing is a sudden brush with death, or an assassin after my own life, like Rian."

"That reminds me," Durion said, then asked Rian, "Why only you?"

"I don't know myself," she said, "I don't even know how the assassin knew where I was, not even I knew where I was when we arrived at the temple."

Hearing the words of Colbert, Harry decided to add a little bit more danger to the adventure, he transformed some of the dementors into assassins, instead of rising and evolving into a Death Reaper, they were transformed into hunters and trackers, those that did not wait for the end of a life, but sought out the living to end their lives before it was time. All they needed was an order, and a name. They were immortal, and would in the future inspire Xerxes into copying their dress for his own immortals. Harry created two hundred of them, and had them form four man cells, each one charged with the task of ending the lives of certain people, from priests to rulers to one of the adventurers. The ones charged with the assassination of one of the hero candidates, were also charged with taking the hero's companions back with them to Azkaban Fortress, which was merely an extension of Palacio de Azkaban and would also serve in the future as the dreaded wizarding prison. The isle of Azkaban was larger than it originally was thanks to some tweaking on Harry's part.

Unlike their dementor and Death Reaper cousins, these Shadow Hunters could not fly or glide or suck the souls or life out of a person, or even use their aura to produce the dementor effect. What they could do was blend with the shadows, and glide from shadow to shadow. While they had lost their ability of flight, they had gained advanced strength and speed. One such cell had been transported from Azkaban to the area near where the Harry's boat or ship was presently at. The cell were also given a boat, and as soon as they got their bearings headed for Harry's boat. They could track their targets by the uniqueness of their target's soul, it was something they shared with the Death Reapers, and that the Dementors were unable to do.

It took the Hunter cell a few days to catch up with Harry's boat, and by that time they were already nearing what would in the future be known as the Gulf of Aden. It was during an unnaturally bright and sunny day, it was scorching hot that afternoon that Colbert had managed to spot a ship trailing them, following them, and slowly catching up.

"Who are they?" Colbert asked out loud, which Durion heard him, and Rian looked in the direction that the spyglass was pointed at, all three were on deck, getting some sun.

"Hey! Letum! Do you have some way of communicating with that ship?" Rian asked while pointing at their pursuer.

"Trust me when I say that you do not want to bother," Harry replied, and motioned for his rowers to move faster, "It would be best if one or all three of you could slow them down. Where I come from they are called Shadow Hunters."

"Shadow Hunters?" Durion asked, "How can you tell what they are from where we are, you haven't even looked in their direction."

"There are spells on my ship that prevent most others from seeing it," he said, "They cannot see the ship, they can only see their target."

"How do you know that?" Durion asked, "That sounds like something only they would know about."

"I just know," Harry stated, "Now either help with the rowing, get them to slow down, or get down below deck, and let me do my job in peace."

By nightfall, they were within the Gulf of Aden, and the assassin's boat was just a stone's throw away from them.

'_Planned? This adventure is not planned, I make things up as time passes, or as soon as I think of something to add. Planned? Hardly, I don't even know what I'm doing half the time,_' Harry thought to himself once he noticed that their pursuer's were very near, near enough to attack with long ranged weaponry, '_Maybe I should inform those adventurers about the coming danger...hmm...it would be more natural to do such a thing..._'

"You three down there might want to get up here," Harry said loud enough for the trio to hear, "They're almost upon us."

The sounds of moving objects and people could be heard suddenly making a racket below deck, and soon Harry was joined by the three adventurers.

"What's the situation?" Colbert asked, then noticed the distance between the two boats, "They sure are close, is there anything we can do? I'm a close ranged fighter with not a shred of magic in me to even light a fire."

"I'm a close range fighter as well, and my spells are more for my benefit and healing of other than anything that has to do with attacking at long range," Durion said.

"I could hurl some fireballs at them I guess," Rian said, "Though I've never really tried to use magic before, I've only practiced with a bow and arrow, that's the most experience I have."

"We need a plan," Colbert said, "Letum, you join in too, you're part of this as well."

"I really wish, Wishmaster, didn't rope me into this," he muttered to himself, but his muttering was heard by Durion with his advanced hearing.

"Wishmaster?" Durion asked, "Who is this Wishmaster?"

"You know Wishmaster?" Rian asked him, "How do you know Wishmaster?"

"Does it really matter?" Harry asked, he had hoped and at the same time knew that Durion would hear him.

"Yes," Rian said, "Do you have the same ability as he does?"

"Who is this Wishmaster you speak of?" Colbert asked.

"He is a granter of wishes with a perfect record," Rian said, "I wished for an adventure, and the price was an oath of secrecy...oh no..."

"Don't worry, you may speak of the secret when in the presence of one that already knows of the secret," Harry stated, "The same ability? Possibly, but at the same time I would not do anything of that nature to aid in our present situation."

"Why not?" Rian asked.

"The price is one that I am sure none of you would wish to pay," Harry stated.

"What is the price?" Rian asked.

"Your lives," Harry stated, "Along with the lives of your families, any and all those you share your blood with, are you willing to pay this price?"

"No!" the three replied.

"I wouldn't be willing to sacrifice any other life, other than mine own," Durion said.

"My life ain't worth that much," Colbert said.

"I don't think I can afford that," Rian said, "But then, what other options do we have?"

"We can help with the rowing," Colbert suggested, "More manpower could potentially help move us faster."

"That won't work," Harry said, "My men are rowing as fast that as they already can."

"I could try and hurl some fireballs at them," Rian said, "Though I'm not sure if the fire will spread to our boat."

"Its the only plan we've got so far, so give it a try," Durion said, "We'll prepare some buckets of water to douse any flames."

"Alright," she said, and began moved to the part of the boat closest to the pursuing boat, and began to chant, when she was done, she raised her hands and a ball of fire formed between her palms, it was rather large, and when the heat of it began to get to her, she hurled it in the direction of the assassins.

Before it could even hit he ship, a wall of water rose up from the waters below, and covered the area in steam as the ball of fire met the wall of water. While that was happening, Rian had already conjured up second ball of fire and had also already hurled it in the direction of their pursuers, this time not meeting a wall of water, but she was not rewarded with sounds of screaming or panic for that matter.

"That was a bad idea," Harry said, "Rowers! Row! They'll be on to us if we slow down! With shadows abound, we're at our most vulnerable! Move!"

"Banish the steam cloud!" Colbert shouted as he began waving a fan he had on his person around batting the steam cloud away, he was followed by a gust of wind called up by Rian, and Durion unsheathed his daggers and prepared for an attack to occur.

"If could do that, why didn't you use it to propel up?" Durion asked Rian.

"I didn't think it would work," she said, "First time using it."

"Could you do it again?" Colbert asked.

"Please do, and direct it to the land," Harry said, "But be sure that the Hunters are blown away from us at the same time."

"I'll try my best," she said, "This will only be the second time I've used the particular spell."

She chanted for a minute or two, and flung her arms to the side, a gust of wind blew and propelled them in the direction of land, while their pursuers were met with a tornado which kicked them away. The spell left Rian rather tired, as she was still inexperienced with the wind spell.

They reached land with time to spare and their pursuers no where in sight. Harry's men anchored the ship, and Harry then had them bring the supplies ashore, and prepare for a long journey on foot.

"Where to now?" Rian asked.

"Northward," Colbert said, "I believe we head northward."

"Northward it is," Harry said, "Lead the way, and we shall follow with the supplies."

"Who is we? You really are coming with us?" Rian asked, having forgotten about comment about Wishmaster.

"I am," Harry said, "I'll leave some men with the boat, when we are done here, I shall return to the boat, while you go on your way."

"Why will are you coming with us?" Durion asked, "We were told that you would only bring us to where we needed to go, and return to port."

"I need to make sure that you reach your destination, it would not do if you were to perish on your way," Harry said, as convincingly as he could, without resorting to magic.

It took them a few weeks of uneventfulness before they finally reached the edge of the desert, of the sea of sands. Harry had watched what the other parties had been up to, as well as watched as some of them lost their lives without accomplishing anything of note. Some had even gone so far as to doom themselves before any of the Hunter cells reached them.

Harry knew that his group would pass through a small town within the sea of sands, he needed to time their arrival with an attack from desert monsters. He had grown increasingly bored, but didn't want his companions losing their lives due to his boredom. They needed a more valid reason to perish.

As the trudged through the desert the living members of the group were glad for the stores of water they had brought with them. What had originally been salt water had been purified into drinking water. The living members didn't really pay much attention to the non-living members, and so failed to notice that neither ate nor slept. Harry too did not need to do such things, and spent most of his time coordinating with his Reapers that were heading for the same town. But the Reapers were bringing monsters with them, they were to arrive at the town a good two hours before the party of adventurers.

"I'd like to be, under the sea, in an octopus' garden, in the shade," Harry sang as the three living members of the party spotted smoke rising on the horizon.

"Oh we would be so happy, you and me, no one there to tell us what to do," the skeletons sang, then promptly shut up when Harry stared at them.

"Smoke on the horizon!" Colbert stated the obvious.

"There's a town in that direction," Harry stated, "But since there's all that smoke, I'm starting to doubt my intelligence."

"Huh?" Rian said.

"Let's hurry up, maybe we can help or something!" Colbert exclaimed and began to pick up the pace, followed by his fellow adventurers.

"Are you coming or not?" Rian shouted when she and her two companions were already a ways away.

"Life within the sea kingdom!" Harry shouted back.

"I can't control my secret thought of life above the deep blue sea!" the skeletons shouted as well.

"Never mind!" Rian shouted and raced after her two companions that had decided not to wait for her.

"They must think that we're rather crazy, don't they," Harry stated, as he and his skeletons continued to walk at their rather sedate pace.

By the time Harry and company reached the town, there was more than simply smoke rising out of the buildings that remained standing everywhere, there was also the carnage of lost life along with their blood coating the sands of the streets of the town that surrounded a natural oasis. Looking further into the place the Rian, Colbert, and Durion could be seen battling a many armed monstrosity with no real name to go by, and seemed to be winning, but only by a small margin, and they also looked to be tiring, while the monster looked to be beginning to fall into the depths of death. Harry couldn't very well have that, so he sent a spike of power into the beast, which gave it some additional strength, enough to form a counter attack. One which consisted of slamming all of its appendages on the ground creating quite the shockwave.

The three heroes didn't stand a chance at really defending themselves from such an outburst of power, the sheer ferocity of things was something they couldn't quite handle. They were also able to feel an underlying power from the blast, as if something else was aiding it in that last attack. Quickly returning to their chosen formation, Colbert out in front dealing some melee damage to the beast with his assortment of weapons, Rian in the middle firing arrow after arrow at the beast's head, aiming mostly for its eyes, and in the rear was Durion flinging support magic at his two companions as fast as they needed them.

As he watched their teamwork, he couldn't help but think that perhaps he should have made each team consist of at least six members, that way large scale battles such as these wouldn't take so long to finish, even after the monster got a large power boost. After a few hours of watching the fighting from a safe distance, Harry getting bored, decided that perhaps it was time to intervene.

"At this rate the Hunters will get here, and they'll all be toast," Harry said to no one.

It was at that moment that Rian noticed that they were there, she briefly stared at them, and almost dropped her bow when she realized that they were simply watching them fight, and were not joining the fray as well.

"Come here and help us!" she called out to them, "If we die here the world is doomed, that includes you!"

"You've been doing fine without our aid," Harry shouted back, "Why should I risk life and limb for your sakes?"

Harry's human form was know and recognizable only by his Death Reapers, and the leaders of the Shadow Hunters, none of the monstrosities knew of him in his human form. His children, the gods and Forces of Nature, the spirits, also knew of his human form, but only when he wished for them to know it.

So it did not come as a surprise to him when the monster decided to simply dismiss the ants attacking him in favor of Harry and his men who were not doing anything save for simply watching the proceedings with mild interest. The Death Reaper in charge of the attack, and massive amount of loss of life in brutal fashion stayed its hand from interfering since its very own master didn't seen all that worried or needed any form of help, even in human form for it did not limit his powers in the slightest.

Rian, Colbert, and Durion tried to subdue the beast before it reached Harry and company, but they failed to notice that Harry and company weren't really all that concerned by the charging beast towering nearly fifty feet and having more arms than an octopus had tentacles. But they did notice when a bright flash of emerald light exploded between the beast and its intended targest, a moment later the beast toppled over, dead, its souless shell shriveling up once its life force was truly spent.

"What in the world did you do?" Rian asked as she ran to Harry's side, followed by her two companions, "What was that green flash?"

"Does it really matter what it was?" Harry asked, "It's dead, plain and simple as that. Must the manner in which it died really matter all that much to you? Or are you just miffed that one such as I that sat on the sidelines managed to do what would have taken a few more hours for you to accomplish?"

"That doesn't really matter," Rian shouted at him, "If you had simply hurried up in the first place, we would have been able to save the people that lived here! They died since we didn't arrive on time! You could have saved them! Don't you care that many people lost their lives for no real reason! Don't you even care?"

"People die every day," Harry stated, "What's a few more lives today or tomorrow compared to yesterday?"

"I...they..." Rian didn't really know how to respond to that, to someone who really didn't care.

"They could have died more naturally," Durion said, "In their sleep, with their families close by, at peace, and not with so much bloodshed. Their souls shall not find rest in the afterlife with such violent deaths preceeding them."

"Leave us some supplies, and return to your boat," Colbert said coldly, "We don't need such uncaring people with us on this quest. We shall save the world, with or without your aid. We thank you for taking us this far, but we no longer need nor want your help."

"Very well," Harry said, then faced his skeletons, "Drop dead, I'm leaving."

The skeletons lost all their life, or rather the magical forces which animated them, and gave them life, making them drop to the ground as if dying, and since the living heroes had not seen their true selves, would think when Harry was gone that he had killed them with words, not only draining the life out of them, but everything else as well.

Harry walked away from them, and into the desert, where a mighty sandstorm began to form, and he continued walking, his boat having sunk back into the depths followed by the bones of her sailors. He left mental instructions with the Shadow Hunters that hunted Rian and her two companions, he had them hunt them all down, each one wanted to be without the protection of Death, then so be it. Though he had a little faith that these living Beings would be more than enough to survive the trip over to Azkaban. The temple they sought held wall paintings and murals of the First King of Atlantis, and the war that waged way back before the founding, as well as the founding itself. It also held some murals of the time before Old Time ended.

#

Harry had decided to watch the progress of the remaining living hero candidates from his throne room, where his Death Reaper generals waited alongside him. They waited for the arrival of the heroes, those that had managed to escape or defeat the Hunters, and those that had managed to survive the traps in the temples that were spread out all over the world.

The different teams had managed to somehow meet up during their travel, during the almost final leg of their quest to save the world, and all had decided to team up, mostly out of convenience and safety in numbers. One such group was the one that had Rian in it. Before meeting up with the other lucky ones, Colbert had sacrificed himself, that his comrades may find the key, he defeated the Shadow Hunters that had been forced to the return to their base, and await further orders, for once they were defeated they were not to pursue their prey, as that was what they were ordered to do by their master.

The heroes had finally reached the shores of the Isle of Azkaban, the home of Death himself, and they had decided to camp there while they planned, some of them anyway. There were those impatient ones that couldn't wait for Death to come to them, and had rushed headlong into Azkaban Fortress. Once inside, they were immediately rewarded with being the first living Beings to meet with Dementors in a very very long time, and were also rewarded with the Dementor's Kiss, they should have felt honored to be the first in a long time to receive such a pleasure as no other souls in New Time could claim such a pleasure.

Harry didn't really want to rush things now that the candidates were finally on his isle, he watched them from the omniscient point of view of Death, from his very throne room, surrounded by his generals, his immortal Death Reaper generals, as well as the equally immortal Shadow Hunter generals, and the Dementor nobility which were Dementors that he had deemed worthy of immortality and a greater form of sentience as even the Dementor race needed rulers in a sense.

The planning sessions took some time before they were done, and Harry also grew a little bit impatient, and since everyone knew that plans were not always meant to go as smoothly as they wished, Harry ordered the Shadow Hunters to engage the encampment, and lessen the numbers of heroes by at least half before retreating back into the bowels of Azkaban Fortress.

"Its too early!" Durion frustrated cried exclaimed as he noticed the approach of nearly as many Shadow Hunters as there were hero adventurers, "They come! The Shadow Hunters come!"

"The who?" his closest companion asked, as only the leaders of the parties were made aware of the name of these hunters that hunted many of their number down.

"Prepare for battle!" one of the other adventurers, one that had been voted as one of the leaders, "The Hunters come!"

Perpetual night shrouded Azkaban and her vanishing isles, a thunder storm would occasionally light up the sky and drench the land in torrents of water, while winds would blow things to and fro. They came out of the blackness, as if monsters from a nightmare. The Shadow Hunters were accompanied by a sudden storm, the camp fires were blown out, and the torrential rains poured down upon them, further blinding them and hiding the Hunters from sight.

Some of the mages of the camp lit up fireballs, but could only hold them aflame for a short while before they had to either reabsorb the magic or let it loose hurling the ball in some direction, not necessarily the direction of an approaching Hunter. The fires did not help the mages or their comrades as the Hunters knew to shy away from the light, and hide in the shadows.

"While we may not have informed the troops of our plan," Sheen, a blonde haired human prince of one of the many nations across the globe, said to his fellow leaders, one of which was Rian, "We will follow the plan, but this time, we will not wait until the troops have sufficiently rested and the terrain has been scouted. Once the battle begins, invade the fortress, and seek out that elusive key."

At the word key, the battle began, the Hunters struck, their blades shining in the firelight, and the moonlight that decided that even with the storm would give a little light to guide the fighters. The first to die that never ending night was none other than Sheen himself. The other leaders were hesitant to do battle, save for Rian who rushed out of the tent and zeroes in on Durion whom she grabbed and led away from the battle.

The moment's hesitation was all the Hunters needed to take down many more of their number. Many lost their lives in that initial battle, while only a few teams had managed to decide to leave the encampment in search of the key, first among them were Rian and Durion.

"What are we doing?" Durion questioned his companion, "Why are we leaving? There's a battle going on there for crying out loud."

"Its part of the plan," Rian said, "We leaders agreed that once the battle began, some of us would invade the fortress. A cowardly decision in a sense, but one that needed to be done. Would you rather have it that all of us perish by the shore, and that none even try to selfishly go after that elusive key?"

"Fine," Durion agreed, and followed her into the fortress itself, a few other teams entered through other entrances.

There were no guards to stop them, or sentries to see them, but still they took the stealthier route, and not the obvious one. Not that it really mattered as Harry still saw them, as did all of his generals.

While traversing the future wizarding prison, Rian and Durion came across someone that they had not expected to come across, Colbert was in one of the cells, weak but at the same time awake, and had managed to call out their names and get their attention before they passed by his cell.

"Colbert!" Rian almost shouted, as she and Durion moved closer to his cell.

"How are you alive? We thought you died when you told us to run," Durion said, a little bit relieved to find his friend alive, while not well, alive was good enough.

"It...it...good to see you...my friends," Colbert said weakly, "Welcome to the dungeon...or prison...the key is not here..."

"What do you mean the key isn't here?" Rian asked, "But before you answer that, do you know how we can get you out of there? I doubt my magics would allow me to simply rip or melt the bars."

"I don't know," Colbert said, "I have my weapons here with me, the guards left them...it pains me to say it...but there is no lock, and no way I know of to open the door...I'm trapped, and my weapon' mere presence mocks me."

"There must be a way," Rian insisted, "What do they do to bring you food, cause you were taken a while ago, and are still alive."

"The food just appears," he said, "Out of seemingly no where."

"Since he's weak, maybe he couldn't have tried many of the things we could do," Durion said, "I'll try and bend the bars, maybe that'll work, he's skinny enough to probably fit."

"Go ahead," Rian said, stepping back a little to give him some room, and to keep a better eye out for any guards, "What are the guards like, by the way?"

"Wraiths...you'll feel their approach, before you see them," Colbert said, "I would sometimes prefer death than their auras again..."

"Urgh...Ungh...Damn," Durion said, after powering himself up with some of his strength enhancing spells, "The bars won't budge..."

"I could try melting them with my magic," Rian suggested.

"That wouldn't work either," a voice she hadn't thought she'd ever hear again suddenly said, and the body it belonged walked out of one of the cells close to Colbert's, "This place is infused and soaked with the magics of Old Time, none of your new magics can hope to defeat such ancient powers, powers far older than existence itself."

"Wishmaster..." Rian whispered his name, a name that her people had given him for what he had done in Atlantis.

"He's the guy you said started all this?" Durion said.

"He's the one," Rian said, then asked him, "What in the world are you doing here? Why appear now?"

"I have been waiting for you," Wishmaster said, "I hope your peoples learn from their mistakes from the past, not all things are for you mortals to control, the forces of nature have been having a little payback, they were not meant to be controlled, their gifts and granted powers, are not meant to be squandered, to be abused, and to be disrespected. One does not order the wind to provide fair weather, one does not order the waters to be calm, one does not order the earth to be bountiful, and one does not order fire to keep still."

"So this was all a ploy for you to teach the ruling races a lesson?" Durion asked, "Could you not have sent some sort of prophecy to the high priests and other religious leaders about it instead? We've lost many a lives in this quest to save the world, lives that need not have been lost."

"In the end, there is only death," Wishmaster stated, "The peoples of the world will better remember the lessons to be learned in this time of darkness if there were great loses, else they would simply just take everything for granted all over again, and damn the consequences. Every mortal dies, someday."

"You said mortal," Durion said, "Does that mean that you are not? What faction or force do you represent then?"

"I am Wishmaster," he said, "I am balance, give and take, cause and effect, life and death. I am the bargain, the come and go, the flow of time, of dreams, of wishes, and nightmares. I am a wish granted, a dream reached, and a nightmare unleashed. What do I represent? I represent nothing. I am the Wishmaster, that is all there is to it."

"If you are the Wishmaster, then...I wish for Colbert to be free," Durion said.

"If that is what you wish," Wishmaster said, "It is within my power to grant such a simple wish."

As he said such, his eyes glowed beneath his cowl, and Rian noticed that it was an ethereal glow, one that promised a bitter ending.

"Stop," Rian said, halting Wishmaster's actions, "What is the price before the deed? You always ask for something in return."

"I thought your friend was willing to pay the price," he said, "He did not ask for it, even as I began to free his friend."

"Duron, revoke your wish," she ordered the elf, "I have my own wish to make."

"Could you do as she says?" Durion asked, as he didn't know how to interact with the Wishmaster, did not know what protocols he followed and such.

"Fine," Wishmaster said, and stopped his advance on Colbert to fully face Rian, "What is your wish?"

"For Colbert to be freed from his prison cell, but not in the manner which everyone is freed in the end," she said, "Also for you to return his strength, that he may finish our quest together with us. Now what is the price for such a wish to be granted?"

"Your magic," Wishmaster replied, "I will take your magic, bind it so that future generations of your blood will not have access to it...until I unseal that aspect of your blood. Is this acceptable?"

"For the life of a friend, of course," she said, without hesitation.

"This is your magic he's taking, are you sure there is no other price?" Durion said, not able to imagine a life without magic, since he as an elf was more magic than mortal.

"Then it is done," Wishmaster said, then walked away from them, "There is a small lake that separates the Fortress from the Palace...the two sides that seal up the isle as one are unpassable by any means you may think of without your magic...but worry not...Letum has agreed to ferry you across."

"Letum?" Colbert said as Durion helped him to his feet, "Isn't that the name of the guy that abandoned us in the desert?"

"Do you know any other Letum's?" Rian asked, "And I'm glad to have you back, you're worth all the magic in the world, just so you know, and don't start feeling guilty now."

"Eh...sure, and thanks," Colbert said, "Now let's have our reunion with that bastard captain."

While the reunited party did not encounter the prison guards, they knew the reason why. The screams and shouts of the other teams could be heard echoing around the place, some of them sounding rather unholy, while others were unrecognizable as human. They reached lake shore, and were met with the sight of a pitched battle between men that they did not ever think to see alive again, not that they were, and Shadow Hunters. Harry had grown bored with himself, and had decided to order his Hunters to take the head of his Letum form, not that he let them know just how pointless such a battle would be.

"This is decidedly the last time I ask Wishmaster for some more excitement in my life," Letum frustratedly said as he punched a Hunter in the face, sending it careening backwards into a group of its comrades.

"I've got a...urk," one of the skeletons covered from head to toe hiding its form began to randomly sing, but was cut in half by one of the Hunters before it could truly begin its not so ballad.

"Is that..?" Colbert said in disbelief.

"Wishmaster wasn't pulling our leg it appears," Rian said.

"Are we gonna go help him, or just stand around waiting for him to finish his foes off?" Durion asked, "I mean are we gonna act like him? I mean I know he killed his own people, and doesn't seem to care that they're dying once again, but we really need his boat to get across the lake."

"Colbert, go help him, you too Durion," Rian ordered her two boys, "I'll provide some cover fire."

The two young men, did as they were told, and rushed into battle, but unlike the monster they had faced in the desert, these Hunters were more concerned with their present skeletal foes and their master Letum.

Blades sprang from their sheaths, as Colbert and Durion tag teamed each Hunter they came across, and saved as many skeletal sailor as they could, while not receiving a word of thanks for their efforts. Rian true to her word sent arrow after arrow, her quiver and bow being the only magic she was permitted to use.

"One would think that living here I'd be immune to attack such as these!" Letum shouted as he punched and kicked his way to Rian, the Hunters following him to her, with Colbert and Durion being forced to trace back their steps in the hopes that the man they were supposed to be helping would not partake in the a life for a life thing, his life for hers.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rian exclaimed, when Letum walked up to her, his sailors making sure that none of the Hunters got near them.

"I'm making sure you're fit enough to cross the lake," Letum stated, "It wouldn't do for you to cross and simply die on arrival now would it. Now come along, don't worry about my men, they'd die a thousand deaths for me, so losing a couple hundred of them shouldn't really matter to you."

The sheer disregard for life was unnerving, and the sheer willingness of the sailors to make sure that their captain made it back to his boat, his ship, with or without them, was rather awe inspiring, and unbelievable.

"Where in the world did you find such selfless servants?" Durion asked once the four of them were on the boat and began to cross the lake.

"Here and there," Letum replied as he singlehandedly rowed the boat, as there was no wind for the sails to pick up, the storm had not reached the lake, nor would it ever, "I hope that you are aware that you are the first people to journey across this lake in a very long time...the Firsk Atlantean King was lucky to be brought across by my boat those many long years ago."

"Don't tell me you're immortal as well," Durion said, "That Wishmaster person claimed such a thing as well."

"I am not mortal," Letum said, "That much is true, my sailor are not mortal as well...not are they immortal."

"It has been a long time since a mortal, much more three have been granted the privilege of crossing this lake," Wishmaster suddenly said, appearing beside Letum as if he had been there the whole time, "I hope you liked my present, you were getting rather bored waiting for our guests after all."

"You," Rian said, "I thought you had left us to go wherever it is you vanish off to."

"Maybe in the future, you can take the role of Charon," Wishmaster said, "You are already ferrying the living across the Black Lake."

"The Black Lake indeed," Letum said, "In the future, when there is a need of it, I might consider such a position, when adventurers need to cross over and visit the halls of Death."

"I can see a future of a replica of our home being built...somewhere in the future Scotland, I believe," Wishmaster said, "It will be quite a sight to behold upon its completion, and even a thousand years from them, it shall still be a sight to see."

"What are you two talking about?" Rian asked, "What is the palace across this lake anyway? What's so special about it?"

"Oh," Letum said, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course I'm sure," she said, "We're going there, so it would be best if we were better prepared with the knowledge of what to expect."

"Very well," Letum said.

"It is Palacio de Azkaban," Wishmaster said, "The Palace of Azkaban, the place you went through to retrieve Colbert was Azkaban Fortress. When we reach the dock on the other side of the lake, you will officially be at the seat of power of Death himself."

"We're here," Letum said, just before the boat bumped against the dock, "But only one may enter...which if you shall it be?"

"What do you mean only one of us may enter?" Durion asked, "Sure, this place could very well be where the god of death resides, but why only one? What's stopping all three of us from entering?"

"We are what's stopping all three of you from entering," Wishmaster stated, as he removed himself from the boat, and stood on the dock, "Myself and Letum will hold back the other two, now chose, which of you shall it be?"

"I'll go," Rian said, and began to walk toward the palace, which looked more like a castle than an actual palace.

"What do you mean you'll go?" Colbert said, "I'll go," but he was thrown back into the boat by a strong gust of wind.

"The choice has already been made," Durion said, after he too was pushed back by a gust of wind of similar force, "I sense no life in this place, save for us...and I guess, she can do it, we'll just have to believe in her."

"She did give up her magic for me...so I guess I can believe in her," Colbert said, "But what are we to do in the mean time?"

"Either you wait in the boat, or we continue pelting you with sudden gusts of wind," Letum and Wishmaster said at exactly the same time, while they crossed their arms, and simply dared the two young men to try and get out of the boat.

Once through the main gate of the castle, Rian was immediately transported to the throne room where upon the throne itself a young bespeckled man sat, Harry was in his seventeen year old body, impatiently awaiting the end of his entertainment as things seemed to have gotten quite boring, and the rest of the world were getting his messages, all of them in the form of riddles and prophecies to be delivered to the high priests and religious leaders as soon as the Forces of Nature were forced to stop their attacks, and the monsters were finally resealed, hidden away in the depths of nightmares and shadows.

There was silence in the hall upon her arrival, not one of the generals made a sound, not that they would in any other occasion.

"Are you going to simply stand there or speak?" Harry impatiently said after a few minutes, "I may have all of eternity, but you've got a limited life span, time's a ticking, and wasting."

"Ah...well its not everyday that I get to experience such an advanced form of transportation," she said, "Let me get my bearings first..."

"From Letum and Wishmaster I gleamed that you were a bit suicidal...but I didn't think you were this suicidal..." Harry said in response to her miniature rambling.

"Uh...whoops," she said, not knowing what to say to that.

"If that's all you're going to say, I'll kick you out of here, just as I should have kicked out Myrddin the First," Harry said, his patience growing ever thinner.

"I'm here for the key," she stated, as confidently as she could.

"The key?" Harry asked, "What key? Which key? There are plenty of those laying about."

"Uhm...the key that opened the way for the Age of Atlantis?" she said slightly unsure of her own answer.

"How modest and humble or you," Harry said, "Very well then...I have such a key. But unlike what some would wish to call it, I have decided to dub it Fonkey, not Key of whatever, Fonkey, remember that."

"Uh...I will," she said, "But really...Fonkey, what kind of name is that?"

"If you don't like it..." he said, then transformed into his Death form, "_Then you can just Die!_"

"Its a great name! Very imaginative! Very original!" she exclaimed suddenly, as she had no wish to move on to the after life just yet, "I'd gladly..."

"_Oh shut up_," Death said, "_No need to continue lying to me, I can tell, but I must say, you've definitely got guts, unlike your two friends, who have yet to escape Letum's boat_."

"..." she said, shutting up indeed.

"_The Fonkey is this way,_" Death said, as he rose from his throne, and led her into his Room of Utter Uselessness, "_Its the small golden key on the purple pillow, take anything else, and I'll fight you for it._"

After a few minutes she finally held the key in her hands, it was a rather ordinary looking gold key, save for the skull design that made its handle.

"So...is there some kind of test? Or something like that...or do I just leave?" she asked, clutching the key.

"_If you hadn't taken so bloody long, there would have been a little bit more excitement, but as things stand, and since I've grown bored of the sight of you hairless apes, there aren't any, unless you really do want to play some games or see just how stiff this stiff can be,_" Death said impatiently, wanting to return to his normal boring routine, as well as running around the world in human form, granting wishes, though adventures wouldn't be on his wish grantable list for a while, "_Are you leaving or not?_"

"Where is out?" she asked, wincing when he rounded on her, and pointed at a door with the word exit above it in big red letters, although considering it was in English, she couldn't really read it as her alphabet wasn't the same, "Uh..."

"_It says exit! Can't you read?_" Death asked exasperated.

~M-my L-lord...its in English...not Atlantean...~ a Reaper pointed out.

"_Oh..._" Death said, a little embarrassed, "_It says Exit, meaning go through the doorway, and hope you land in Letum's boat with your clothes on...which reminds me...make sure that the story you tell others makes the three of you look like the ultimate heroes among heroes, make up a real epic tale, wouldn't want to return to tell an epically boring thing._"

"I believe I can do that," she said, then walked through the exit, and ended up with the boys, devoid of all clothing save for the small golden key hanging from a leather thong around her neck.

"Thanks for the eye candy," Letum said, stuffing a whole roll of bandages up his nose, Wishmaster had already been blown back via nosebleed, "You can borrow my boat...yeah...well...see ya..." he walked away, picked up Wishmaster, and could be heard muttering about a cold shower.

"Either get me something to cover up, or I'm finishing our adventure alone, and leaving you here," Rian threatened Colbert and Durion.

"Here!" the two said, thrusting out some clothes that magically appeared in their hands, either that or they moved just that fast to avoid waiting for the next ferry.

#

Needless to say, the Age of Atlantis lasted for a few more hundred years, before they and the rest of the ancient world, the Old World as the magical world would call it, began to once again disregard the lessons learned, and the prophecies about the end of the world, or their civilizations came to pass. The story of Noah's Ark had to come from somewhere, and that somewhere was when Harry decided to literally drown all human life, and start anew, but at the same time move things forwards a little faster.

~Not only can you mess up the history of the world, but you can also mess with the minds of any future scientist that shall attempt to determine the age of any Atlantean artifacts that they uncover via carbondating...~

"_It was the best thing I could come up with on such short notice,_" Death defended his decision to pull out the Flush aka Resest Humanity button.

~You are the Omega of Old Time, and the Alpha of New Time, and you dare blame time? Who do you think you are?~

"_Your boss, now get back to collecting souls...one million two hundred ninety eight thousand seven hundred sixty one souls... one million two hundred ninety eight thousand seven hundred sixty two souls... one million two hundred ninety eight thousand seven hundred sixty three souls...That one goes to hell! One million two hundred ninety eight thousand seven hundred sixty four souls..."_ they were all very busy during and after the flood.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Death = Harry ; Harry = Death. "_Death speech_" "Human speech"

Note 3: ~Dementor/Death Reaper/Shadow Hunter speech~

"*"

"*"

**Devil's Handshake**

"*"

"*"

_**chapter six**_

"_*"_

"_*"_

"Religion...its beginnings, and its ends..." Harry said, as he gazed upon the last High Priest of Babylon's religion, "What a pity that in order for these higher powers to not be lost forever, for some form of their powers to remain intact, they must join me in servitude to me.."

~It is for the best, my Lord~ a Death Reaper spoke from his side ~What better way to gather more employees for the organization than by acquiring their eternal souls~

"I suppose you are right," Harry said, as he looked away from the sight of one of his reapers taking the soul of the high priest away, "Religions, religions, religions, it is surprising that there has yet to be a cult centered around the worship of me, not that I really want such a following when I already have the lot of you."

~True~ a reaper stated.

"We have witnessed the rise of the Tower of Babel, I caused the flood that bore Noah's Ark for forty days and forty nights, I spoke to Abraham, to Isaac, and Jacob, to Moses, and to many others," Harry said, "This last high priest finally falls, and the one to replace him a mere joke, a false practicioner. Even the Greek pantheon has fallen to the guise of mere tales..."

~There was also the rise and fall of the Roman Empire, and during the in between of those times there was the time that you pretended to be the son of yourself...was that merely for the sake of the continued existence of Christianity?~

"I had to do something to make sure that the creation of Islam was justified, I required a balance after all," Harry said, then turned to his companion, "Why in the world am I asking these things of you?"

~For you have no one else, but we your servants, to speak with and to~

"I need to get out more...see the world more...but what is there left to see?" Harry questioned of nothing.

~The castle has been built, its inhabitants have yet to be found...~ a Shadow Hunter appeared from out of the shadow of a rock to give his report ~A castle in a time when its architecture is of a different time...how do you plan on fixing this?~

"I have already found a way, so long as that night in the future comes to pass, I can do anything I want with time," Harry said, "Seek out these four apprentices, I am sure that they are suffering under their own mediocre masters, their talents and potentials wasting away at the teachings of their rather selective and selfish masters."

~Who be my hunters targets, my Lord?~ the Hunter asked.

"Each one the youngest yet most gifted of families of seven children," Harry said, "Godwin, youngest son of the Head of the House of Aureusleo, you will find him living in the time of the height of the hunts in Europe. His family plans on disowning him, and severing their magical ties with him, have them think he died while protecting his master, then bring him to the palace where Letum will meet him."

~Your will be done, my Lord~ the Hunter said made a hand gesture and the shadow he had come out of shimmered with movement ~A quad has gone to that time to hunt him down~

"Good," Harry said, "Sahl Zakar, is the seventh son of the seventh son of a sultan who lived and died at the end of the twelfth century. You will find him and his master either in Egypt or Syria, they travel a lot as they must escape suspicion thanks to a public display of the child's snake charming like ability. He is Godwin's balance."

~So it is written, so shall it be~ the Hunter said, and another shimmering in the shadows could have been seen ~I picked the line up from a movie...~

"I know," Harry said, "To balance the chimera, there is Olga, seventh and only daughte of the Head of the House of Lojalitet. Seek her out, after her master-for-a-year had been found and drowned, leaving her in a convent that is beginning to believe that she is the spawn of my cousin. She was orphaned, the seventh and only surviving child of a nobleman who fell to the sword of a rival, along with the lives of his children, but at least managing to protect his youngest child. Wishmaster will deal with her."

~One more to go then~ the Hunter said, and another shimmer in the shadow occurred.

"Not quite," Harry said, as he sat down on his throne, as they all suddenly appeared there, "Rowena, for she shall retain her name is a rather different child...for her death in the books will be false...same for her daughter...she is a daughter of a king, making her a princess, her beauty renowned...married she will be, and her descendants...well...just fetch her if you will, I shall deal with her personally."

~A different telling but at the same time the same conclusion will be reached~ the Hunter spoke and dissolved into a shadow to fetch the fourth, another Hunter taking his place.

"Every castle needs a lord, a sovreign guardian," Harry said, "Seek out Myrrdin Wyllt, I shall deal with him as well."

~When would be a good time to do so?~ the Hunter asked.

"Upon the moment that one of mine is to separate his soul from his mortal shell," Harry said, then stopped the Hunter as it was about to leave on its quest, "Hold on...the soul has passed on...hunt it down, and force it to endure forced reincarnation...and his rebirth through my self's polar opposite."

~Those incubi are going to be famous after this...~ the Hunter noted then left like wisps of smoke from a previously extinguished flame.

~The Hogwarts Five?~ a Reaper asked curiously ~As I recall, there were only four~

"_As I recall, my actions and decisions were not to be questioned,_" Death stated, "_Godwin, Sahl Zakar, Olga, and Rowena, shall be the Four Founders, the magical world shall be truly magical as the beings that shall _found_ the school will appear advanced beyond the present knowledge and technology. We have yet to see how Arthur fairs in our tale, but worry not, that's where Myrrdin comes in._"

~What a tangled web you weave, my Lord~ the Reaper said ~Very confusing~

"_It had better be confusing, where would be the fun be in simplicity?" _ Harry asked.

#

Finding their targets was easy as pie, having them disappear was easy as well, same went for setting up the circumstances of their dissappearances. It was the convincing them to come-with that was the difficult part. Godwin could not believe that right before he knew that he was going to be kicked out of his family, circumstances beyond his families control had allowed him to remain as a member of his family, but at the same time forced him away from them. He was forcibly brought to a dreary castle in a place quite foreign to him. He was ushered through the halls and finally left in a room where a shaggy haired skeletal looking figure sat on a high backed chair.

"Sit," Letum said, he had settled on a slightly altered appearance, it came with the job of being that whom replaced Charon.

Godwin complied as he had a feeling that he did not want to know what would happen should he fail to obey the man in the chair. There was a single table, and two vacant chairs in the room, the table was between the two chairs and the man. Clearly Godwin was to be joined by another.

A few tense moments of silence later, the Brit was joined by one of Kurdish ancestry, and was offered the other seat, but not in so many words. The young, just having entered their teen age years, men sat before Letum who surveyed them with eyes that had could see beyond regular sight.

"You must be wondering by what reasons you have found yourselves in my company," Letum said, "As well as the identity of I, your host. Worry not, young ones, for you have been brought here by a sort of divinity. Your potentials would have been squandered in the eras where you were born in.."

Before either of the two young men could speak there was a bright flash of purple light that filled the room as well as a sudden crash of thunder, that left a ringing in their ears for a short time.

"What in heaven's name was that?" Godwin asked his senses on high alert, but for some reason he noticed that he could not leave his seat.

"What manner of magic is this?" Sahl Zakar, too, voiced a question.

"What you just bore witness to was an ancient power activating," Letum said, "By the way, my name is Letum, and I am offering you both apprenticeships under me, for I am a master of magicks. The ancient power that activated was one which allowed the two of your to fluently speak and understand any and all human languages, past, present, and future. Not that you will be needing to know all of them."

"Where are we now?" Godwin asked, "Where exactly in the world?"

"We are presently somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean," Letum replied, "In Palacio de Azkaban."

"Your agents have lost us our former masters, why should we trust you?" Sahl Zakar asked, "Also, what have you to offer us?"

"Going by the meaning of your name, as well as the fact that I know for a fact that the two of us are unable to remove ourselves from our chairs, why indeed should we trust you?" Godwin added.

"You have no reason to trust me," Letum said, "But as for studying under me, well, I know magicks that the mages of Atlantis, the Druids of the Elves, and others of the Old World could only dream of. That is what I offer you."

"Oh really," Sahl Zakar said, "Prove it, prove that you have these magicks, these forgottem knowledge of a time before time."

"You are within Palacio de Azkaban, beyond the Black Lake where my ship resides," Letum said, "I have no believeable proof to offer you, as you will have suspicions about all I teach. But since you asked for proof, then tell me, what do you know of Dementors?"

"They are foul creatures, almost demons, they are boundary beings that roam the dark sites of the lands, in marshes, and moors," Sahl Zakar said, "They wear tattered cloaks, with hoods raised to hide their hideous and grotesque forms. Their presence is easily noticed as the feeling of dispair will slowly creep in. Once they have reached your prone form, their very presence stays the icy hands of death as they feed on your soul and leave the husk behind. They are dark immortals, feared and revered."

"You sure know a lot about them," Godwin said, "I only knew that they were the embodiments of fear, and that they sucked out all the happiness in a person, with their greatest weapon being the ability to suck out a person's soul."

"Have you ever heard of a Patronus?" Letum asked, rising from his seat.

"What is that?" Godwin asked, "I've never heard fo such a creature."

"It is a creature that lives in everyone that has the Gift, they live incorporeal lives within each and every Gifted one's magic," Letum said, "They gain a more corporeal form when the master of the magic, the weilder of the gift has wills them to the corporeal world, wills them leave the magic and into this world. These are beings of pure emotions, of positive emotions. Whereas the Dementors are said to take on the physical form of fear, a Patronus is their opposite."

"So you know about some forgotten creature," Sahl Zakar said, "So what?"

"Once upon a time my Patronus took on the form of a majestic stag," Letum said, "But nowadays, it takes on the form of something else..."

The two young occupants of the room then began to feel a chill run down their spines, followed by flashing images of their worst memories, nightmares, and fears. They were chilled to the bone, feeling as if nothing would ever be right in the world again. As their visions began to blur, they saw two cloaked figures glide out of the darkened corners of the room and approach them. They felt the icy hands grasp their necks and lift them up as if they weighed like nothing.

As their consciousness swam between this world and dream world, they saw a figure bathed in white suddenly appear behind the two creatures, the creatures of the dark let them go instantly as if burned, and quickly fled back into their respective corners. As the two young men began to return to full wakefulness, they raised their heads to gaze upon their apparent savior.

"Her name was Rian," Letum said, "My Patronus took her form after she passed through the Hall of Judgment, and so in her memory I named my Patronus after her."

"T-Then the creatures that came..." Godwin shakily said.

"T-they could have killed us!" Sahl Zakar said.

"They would not have dared," Letum said, "But yes, they were Dementors, they are the guards of Azkaban Fortress that lies beyond the Black Lake, and is the only part of this realm which is visible to mortal eyes."

"Wait...did you say 'Rian'?" Sahl Zakar said, "As in that one princess who, accompanied by a mercenary and an elf, saved the world?"

"The very same one," Letum said.

"I think I've heard that tale as well," Godwin said, remembering a story he had heard in his childhood, "It is an Epic from Old World, isn't it."

"I am the Captain whose ship brought the three heroes to the sea of sands," Letum said, "As well as the ferryman who brought them across the Black Lake, before Rian took on the challenges to acquire the Fonkey."

"But...then you are truly immortal, older than even the Old World," Godwin said, "Why us? Out of all the people in the world, why us?"

"What ulterior motive do you have? What reason was behind our chosing?" Sahl Zakar asked.

"You are two of four whose potentials would have been wasted in your own times, isolated from society as you already were, you would have remained such," Letum said, "You each have dreams for greater things for your world, yet at the same time, would be unable to make those dreams into reality. The reason you two of four were chosen, was that united you would be able to achieve your dreams, make them realities."

"What would one such as you know of our dreams and aspirations?" Godwin asked.

"What significance in history do we play?" Sahl Zakar asked.

"A thousand years or more from now, you shall be remembered as two of the four greatest minds and masters of magic in the whole of the world," Letum said, "Only one having greater renown, glory, and fame, he being Myrddin Emrys."

"M-Myrddin Emrys!" Godwin exclaimed, "You can't be serious!"

"You must be joking, how can we be two of four to be hailed as just below such a grand practitioner of our craft?" Sahl Zakar too exclaimed incredulous upon hearing the news.

"He too has been found, spoken to, and brought here," Letum informed them, "He shall be apprenticing under the master of this realm. Now, about my offer, shall you accept?"

"What is our other option?" Godwin asked.

"Death," Letum simply answered, smiling.

"I accept," they both said, anything was better than death, and if Letum really would really help them achieve their similar dreams and aspirations, why not make a deal with the devil, so they proceeded to peform the ceremonial and procedural things that needed to be performed to solidify the agreement between the parties of the bond that was formed upon Letum and they shaking hands.

"The Dementors you met earlier shall take you to your rooms," Letum informed them when they finally caught their breath after expending so much magic during what they had done just to be accepted as apprentices, "Once there, you shall each find a map, as well as schedule of the place, along with a list of rules that you should memorize and follow, lest you find yourselves in the Hall of Judgment."

"*"

Somewhere else in Palacio de Azkaban two young girls who were about the same age also arrived. They were each led to different rooms, Olga to a what appeared to be an infirmary or clinic, and Rowena to the Throne Room. While Rowena was forced to wait alone in the throne room, Olga was greeted by the sight of Wishmaster wearing what he had been wearing when he first met Rian.

"Why am I here? Who are you?" Olga asked him, battering him with more questions in her slightly panicked state as she really was unaware of what was going on.

"You are here to learn," Wishmaster replied, "The convent which you were left in was beginning to suspect your true nature, and I did not wish for a child as young and innocent as you to have to be subjected to a similar fate to the woman that had taken care of you for a time. I am called Wishmaster, as that is my name, title, and profession. You shall be my student in all the arts which I shall be teaching you, and I also promise to never leave you, unless you wish it."

"You won't leave me?" she asked him, a bit hesitantly, "You're not lying are you?"

"I swear upon my cold black heart," he said, it didn't really matter whether or not his heart really was cold and black just that he swore it upon himself which he did since he could make his heart cold and black.

"You're a demon?" she asked, some fear crept into her eyes.

"No," Wishmaster said, "I am not a demon, I am...something more."

"Ok...I'll learn from you," she said, knowing that that was her only real option in the situation.

"Very good," Wishmaster said, "Now first order of business is that you must never utter the words 'I wish' while studying under me."

"Why?" she asked.

"For whatever comes after that might come true, but there will always be a steep price for such occurences," Wishmaster said, "I would not want you to have to give up your life for such petty wishful thinking."

"Oh," she said, "Then you really do grant wishes?"

"I do," he said, "But one such as you need not my services other than my teachings."

"I understand," she said, then asked, "Where am I to stay?"

"Beyond that door," he motioned toward a door in the room, "Is a room, you shall stay there. Clothing and such is already inside, so run along and I shall see you in the morning. Worry not for food, for they shall be provided."

"Sir..." she said, unsure of what to call him.

"Sir will be find," he said, "What is it?"

"Where...that is to say...shaould I need you...where or what am I to do?" she asked him.

"Just ask one of the guards of the palace where to find me," he said then made a hand gesture that called for one of the guards to make its presence known, but without the icy chills, "The guards are Dementors, to most they are evil creatures, to us they are friends."

"Yes sir," she said, and walked over to the door, while Wishmaster vanished, and reappared as Death in the Throne Room's throne.

She noticed his sudden appearance and quickly looked up from her constant study of the floor which she began to do as soon as she was left alone in the room or hall as it was quite huge.

"_Greetings young Rowena_" Death said, "_I am the inevitable truth, and you are here to learn. I see a great destiny laid out before you, but in order for such things to come to pass, you shall need some training. Your gift and craft need to be refined. I can and will help you there, should you allow me to. So what say you, you whose dreams, desires, and aspirations are now within your grasp?_"

"I accept," she stated, unlike the others knowing that no matter what, the being before her would pave the way for her own greatness in more ways than one, "When do we begin?"

"_As soon as you are ready,_" Death said, "_When I leave your sight, you shall find yourself in your quarters, there you shall find a book, read it, and memorize its contents, then rest, once you awaken from your slumber you are to seek me out. Following your successful search, shall be your next lesson._"

"I understand," she said, then blinked and found herself in the room she was told she would find herself in, and found the book. She devoured the knowledge as if she were parched and the book was water. She lusted for knowledge, as it was one of the things she knew her family would deny her due to her being born a girl.

"*"

Left alone to his thoughts Death shifted to Harry, and Harry pondered what the next few years would be like for him, and his now students. Myrddin too had arrived, but unlike the apprentices, he was given the knowledge instantly, as well as was forcibly shaped by Harry into what he needed. Myrddin Wyllt had already lived his life, Harry used that first life as a base for Myrddin Emrys or Merlin, then set him lose in the world during the time or age of origin of the Arthurian legends, where it ended up that Hogwarts Castle, grounds, and Hogsmeade made up Camelot.

#

A few years had passed in Palacio de Azkaban, through those years, during accidental meetings, the four residents of the palace, or castle as it really was a castle, forged a friendship that seemed strong enough to stand the test of time, and would stand the test of time. It would only be future generations that would not think so as the four would, during the course of their lives, visibly distance themselves from one another, but in their hearts they would continue to be the fondest of friends.

They were presently dining in one of the kitchens of the palace, accompanied by their three teachers as well as an assortment of officers of the military of Azkaban. Death, Harry, preferred the kitchen when dining, not that he really needed the sustenance, he simply liked the atmosphere of the place, comforting and relaxing, a place where he could simply enjoy the company and the food. The house elves that prepared the meals were great at what they did, while they were not his creations, they kind of came with the place like a gift from some higher power. Nul.

"Master," Rowena said calling for his attention as he admired one of the paintings she had painted which he had chosen to hang in the kitchen.

"_Yes, my dear,_" he said, making eye contact with her to make sure she knew that she had his undivided attention, "_What is it?_"

"It has been some years since we arrived here to study and further refine our abilities, our gifts, our knowledge," she said, "You have claimed countless times that our destinies are laid out before us, their outlines as clear as day to you. What are these destinies of which you spoke of, what wonders are we fated to create that would be remembered by generations in the future?"

"_Leave us,_" Death spoke, and his officers left, while Letum and Wishmaster dissolved into dust, "_Olga, Godwin, Sahl Zakar, remain. I am well aware that you too seek the answer to that question._"

"We do," the three friends looked at each other than simultaneously said.

"_The destinies of which I speak, is that you are to start a school of magic, not of the master and apprentice style of teacing, but actual classes, with you four being the primary teachers, Myrddin has already been informed of his role to play concerning this school. He shall be the headmaster, a mere overseer and administrator, while the four of you shall be the first teachers. You shall impart your knowledge, what you think is best to better the lives of your chosen students,_" Death said and elaborated slightly, "_The structure in which this school is to be held has already been constructed, it has even been used already. The castle is the twin of Palacio de Azkaban, it is hidden much like this one is, but unlike this one it is viewable to magical eyes, even those simply whose blood contains traces of the presence of the active gift. It shall be an exclusive school until such a time that your successors deem it fit to be made a little bit more accessible to the general public, but still remain exclusive and elite as an institution._"

"But Master...that has been a dream of ours for ages...to help the next generation become better equipped when facing the real world, when facing the rest of their lives," Rowena said, "Is this your way of saying that our dreams have shaped our very own destinies?"

"Whatever it is, I would really like to take him up on his offer to sponsor the founding of this school," Godwin said, "We had all agreed that once our training was completed that we would make our dreams a reality no matter what the cost, save for our very souls."

"You deduced all that from his elaboration of what our own master had grudgingly released to our ears? I'm impressed Godwin, I didn't think you had something in that red head of yours," Sahl Zakar said.

"But how will we make our school known to the potential students? How will the running of the place be done, there would need to be a maintenance staff for the castle and grounds, and a host of other things," Olga voiced her thoughts, "There is also the problem of what to name the school."

"_I will leave the further discussion of your futures to yourselves,_" Death said as he stood from his seat, meal untouched save for the slice of cake he had, "_Your studies are not yet over, so hurry up, you still have lessons to be learned. Rowena, I shall meet you by the Hall of Prophecies when you have finished your meal and conversation._"

"Of course Master," she said, and prodded her companions to return to their unfinished meals.

After she finished her meal, Rowena excused herself and swiftly made her way to the Hall of Prophecy as Harry had dubbed it. That was where her study of the magical branch of divination took place, surrounded by the infinite possibilities kept secure within an infinite number of little orbs.

"_Good, you are earlier than I expected you to be, but what do I know of the comings and goings of all those that live..._" he said as if mocking himself, but at the same time waiting for his apprentice to continue his statement, it was a test to see if she had been listening during a previous lesson or not. She had vowed to store all knowledge even the most significant in that repository of knowledge she called a brain.

"You know every action committed, every virtue and every sin, you are aware of every life, but more aware of every death," she said, "For you are the inevitable truth."

"_I did not say that last part that time,_" he noted her addition to his spiel that lesson.

"But you did mention it during your introduction during our first meeting," she argued, "It was originally meant to be a part of your spiel, but you decided that since you had already metioned it before that you need not repeat yourself."

"_Very good, you remembered,_" he said, then led her into the Hall for them to continue her instruction in the art of deciphering prophecies.

#

Three years after that fateful meal in that one kitchen, the four students' educations were finally deemed complete. They met their teachers in the Throne Room for the final ceremony of their unique apprenticeships, it was also a rite of passage, as they severed their bond with their masters, they took up a new name, something which would symbolize themselves while still be able to remind themselves of where they had come from, their beginnings, their origins.

The hall was packed, even up to the second floor, there were Dementors, Shadow Hunters, and Death Reapers, scattered throughout the hall. Some were standing, sitting, and floating in place, all were in their most formal of attires, which was basically their versions of military uniforms.

"_We are gathered here today for the culmination of the Apprenticeship of the Four Apprentices of Palacio de Azkaban,_" Death spoke, his voice echoing everywhere, "_The shift from Apprentice to Master shall be symbolized and made known by the change of names. I, as Master of Palacio de Azkaban, have chosen their __names, and now shall name each of them, these Chosen Four who shall once named fulfill their destinies. Godwin step forth._"

The Four stood in a line before the throne of Death himself, and so once called Godwin took a step forward, and knelt as if preparing to be knighted for some noble deed.

"_Godwin, from this day forth, you shall be known to all the world as Godric of House Gryffindor. You are the golden lion of your old house, you are courage, determination, and are strong of heart above all things. But you are also more, you are also a griffin, part eagle and part lion, you are a leader, and a powerful warrior,_" Death spoke, "_May you lead the Magical World to greater heights, defend the world for the next generation to inherit it intact. Equip them with the ability to protect themselves and their loved ones as well, for I would not wish more than are due to pass through the Hall of Judgment well before their time due to the prejudices of the world of the ignorant and such._ _Sahl Zakar step forth._"

Sahl Zakar stepped forth, and knelt beside his brother, not by blood, but in bond.

"_Sahl Zakar, from this day forth, you shall be known to all the world as Salazar of House Slytherin. As cunning as a fox, but as sly, stealthy, slippery, and ambitious as a serpent. You are one who respects cunning, ambition, determination, resourcefulness, and even having a certain disregard for the rules. You would incite rebellion if it suited your needs, which fall along the line of protecting what you hold dear to you,_" Death said, "_May you lead the Magical World to greater heights, defend the world for the next generation to inherit intact, when changes are needed, find a way to make what needs to be done happen. You are the other half of the chimera, you are the tail, the hidden and sometimes overlooked aspect, while Godric is the roaring lion that takes on the brunt of the attack. Olga step forth._"

Olga stepped forward, leaving Rowena the only one left where once there was a line.

"_Olga, from this day forth, you shall be known to all the world as Helga of House Hufflepuff. You really are quite the badger, constantly in motion are you, always willing to welcome another in. You were taught to respect all life, as well as help all those in need regardless of who or what they are. You are the only one among your peers to have truly grasped and accepted the fact that there is no light or dark, there just is,_" Death said, "_May you heal the world when the chimera has rampaged across the land causing chaos and destruction. You are the warmth that bathes the world in kindness, calm, tranquility, and peace. But when the going gets tough, you shall simply have to huff and puff until you have reached your goal. When the world needs comfort, comfort the world. Rowena come forth._"

The final member of the Four, stepped forward and like her three friends knelt before her Master, her teacher.

"_Rowena, from this day forth, you shall be known to all the world as Rowena of House Ravenclaw. As the raven is wise and knowledgable, so too are you. You sink your claws in all manner of information no matter how insignificant, preserving all that may be forgotten through the passage of time. Your sharp mind, wisdom, cleverness, and creativity, will only be revealed once you have seduced those you chose or view as worthy of your time,_" Death said, "_Leave worrying about the obstacles to a brighter future to the chimera, leave the tending to the garden of tomorrow to the healer, for you shall have the role of preserving the knowledge, yours shall be the wisdom sought when times are dim and things need a mind to sift through the inforamtion present, to filter what the chimera will need to know beyond all the rest to enact a plan._"

Death stopped speaking, as Wishmaster and Letum continued for him.

"Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin," the two thirds of the whole spoke as one, "You, the chimera, are the body, the physical aspect of the united force. Rise," they then turned their gazes to the two women, "Helga Hufflepuff, you, the healer, the caretaker, the mother, you are the heart and you are the soul, rise. Rowena Ravenclaw, you, the raven, are the mind, rise. It takes four things to make up that which you have agreed upon, you are the Four that united form the united force of change."

Death, Wishmaster, and Letum, then turned to dust, yet all eyes did not stray from the throne for Death was replaced by a more human form, Harry sat on the throne of Death, he stood scythe in hand, held like a staff, and spoke to the assembled including the four.

"You know all you need to know," Harry said, "There is nothing more for you to learn here, your minds have been filled to the brim with all that you needed, and in one's case, what you wanted to know. As you leave this palace today, as you cross the Black Lake, as you arrive at the site of Camelot, may you remember what you have forged here, and may you fulfill that which you have set out to do. When _we_ come for you, as _we_ are sure to come for you, you had better leave the land of the living as happy souls and not those with regrets. _I hope not to see you again, until the time for the inevitable truth for each of you comes to pass._"

"Thank you, Master," the Four said at the same time, their voices mingling and for once sounding as if they were one.

"I think that perhaps, you would be the only being that I would not invite to the school we shall be founding," Helga couldn't help but say before she walked after her companions as they left the hall amidst the silent cheers of the guards of the palace.

At the dock on their side of the Black Lake, Letum's longship waited for them, the crew wearing their cloaks, hoods up, hiding their skeletal looks from the four. From the ship they saw their last glimpse of the polar opposite of the castle that they would call home for years to come until such a time that they would start famlies of their own.

~Back to the dreary day to day unlife we lead it is then...~ a Death Reaper said as the hall began to empty.

"_Hmm...I think I'll miss Rowena the most of the lot of them..._" Death said, as he watched his four pupils disembark on the shores of Hogwarts to be greeted merrily by Myrddin who looked quite young.

~I'm sure they'll be rather confused for a time..since while they will stabilize during the the Middle Ages or Medieval time, they will exist in multiple times throughout history until that time~ a Shadow Hunter, a general, said ~They'll get students from all over Europe, that the other two of the Big Three overlook~

"_Nothing to worry about, I made sure that Myrddin informs them of the instability of time when it comes to the students. They shall arrive from all manner of years from the time of the Mesopotamia all the way to when Hogwarts finally grounds itself to a present time that is synchronized with a present time. Meddling with time is sure confusing," _Death said.

~Does this mean that Hogwarts the Four shall be thought of as living longer than normal for magicals?~ a Death Reaper asked.

"_Yes, changing with the times, but their families will know part of the truth, and will also be of the time that Hogwarts finally settles in, which is the medieval times..._" Death said, "_Rowena..._"

~My Lord?~ a Hunter asked in concern.

"_Its nothing, nevermind,_" Death said, and retired to his room, for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Death = Harry ; Harry = Death. "_Death speech_" "Human speech"

Note 3: ~Dementor/Death Reaper/Shadow Hunter speech~

"*"

"*"

**Devil's Handshake**

"*"

"*"

_**chapter seven**_

"_*"_

"_*"_

Years passed in the mortal world, and Harry simply watched from his throne, other smaller parts of his being performing his tasks and keeping him up to date with his responsibilities. He was ever moving, but at the same time not moving at all, save for the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as if he were breathing. It was simply a habit he kept, just like the beating of his heart which didn't really need to beat, or the blinking of his eyelids which also didn't need to do as they did for his eyes never needed to be moistened again.

He watched the world go by, time was distorted to him as he viewed all time at the same time. He needed to, in order to make sure that the actions of history continued to bear the fruit in the future which he desired. Time was nothing but sands in an hourglass ever flowing downwards, even the ones that belonged to his faithful servants, and even of the True Immortals, and of course _those _Five, he even had one for himself. His was more of of an orb filled with sand than an actual hourglass.

But the one life, that was not his own, that he kept special and constant watch on was that of Rowena's. Her beauty was known even a thousand years after her death back in Old Time. She truly was beautiful, she could have been Venus or Aphrodite in the flesh and was just as he sometimes did, venturing in the world of mortals just for fun. There was just something about that beauty that was able to ensnare a primal force as he, her beauty was not only the one seen on the outside, but she had an inner beauty as well, her mind was one great example.

As the years passed, his eyes moved away from Rowena, who had married either a lord or a king, it really didn't matter all that much to Harry. His eyes eventually passed over her, and his gaze rested on her daughter, her one and only magical daughter, Helena. She had other children, but Helena was special in that she was the only daughter and that she was the most magical of the lot, actually inheriting her mother's position of being a seventh child.

While she did not really show any visible signs of rivaling her mother when it came to her brains, she was practically a near carbon copy of her mother save for the color of her hair, as well as her eyes. She had red hair, probably from her father unless it was a recessive gene that had simply revealed itself in her. She also had emerald green eyes, similar to Harry's own, just more vibrant more full of life. Unlike his eyes that, while he could cast an illusion to have them show brilliance and vibrancy, his eyes were still dead, beautiful emerald orbs, but still dead.

She did of course inherit her mother's intelligence, it was just that she felt that she was too overshadowed by her mother in all aspects of life. People really did come up to her to compliment her mother or simply compare her to her mother. But of course there were those that, knowing that her mother was unavailable, were enamored simply with her beauty and wanted to be able to claim her as theirs. These would be suitors were mostly not good enough for her mother, which she was grateful for, but they all just wanted her for her beauty as well as to have even a fraction of Rowena Ravenclaw.

While he didn't really consider himself as a pervert, he did watch her every movement with his eyes, both of them. He memorized every one of her actions, everything she did and they way she did them. Her mannerisms, her likes, dislikes, and most especially her dreams. She wanted to outshine her mother, or at the very least escape from her mother's shadow.

Harry felt like something was missing in his eternity, and thus one day decided that it might be time for him to gain a new name, another one to add to his collection of four. He was already Harry, Death, Wishmaster, and Letum, what was one more name to add to the list, he was sure that it was one list that was sure to grow even longer as time wore on. There were sure to be more mortals that would catch his interest, but he was also sure that none would be able to catch his interest like this one.

He slid off of his throne, and made his way to Hogwarts, shifting his looks to that of an old man with a long white beard. The robes he wore made him look only just below the nobility, he also carried his scythe with him, but not visibly as one.

He found her running deep within he Forbidden Forest, he knew what she was running from. Some overenthusiastic suitors had decided that if they couldn't have her willingly they'd have her against her will, so she ran. While she may have been a witch, these men were wizards, and there were more of them than her. The manner by which he found her was when she had actually bumped into his form just as he had arrived.

"My sincerest apologies, miss," Harry said as he reached down to help her to her feet, she was quite terrified of the prospect that he too was after her, which he was but not in the same manner as her pursuers.

"I'm...what are you doing in here?" she asked him.

"I was heading for Hogwarts, but I guess my going farther than I had intended was a good thing," he said, "Its not every day that an old man such as myself gets to bump into such a beautiful flower such as yourself."

Before she could say anything else, the men that had been pursuing her finally caught up with her.

"Get away from our prize old man!" one of them ordered, and drew his wand in preparation for casting a curse.

"Your prize, you say," Harry said, "How is it possible for such a beautiful young lady to be a prize? What contest have you participated in to have won her?"

"She teases men with her looks, we've all seen the way she acts around men," the man said, "We've all tried to woo her to be ours, while she sends us each away with a rejection, she continues to prove that she is nothing more than a whore for attention and otherwise. Her taunts, and teasing ends today, as we shall all have our turn at her."

"Pathetic reasoning," Harry said, "You have simply tried to use flowery words to hide the truth. You believe that since you lot can't have her, no one in the future may either. She flaunts what she has due to her mother's eternal shadow over her, it is normal for children to want to be better than their parents, but in some cases, their parents' shadows are far too long to overcome without any outside help. You are simply blinded by her beauty, and therefore, you have no right to continue existing. You are a plague on this world, and so, I shall fight you lot for her. Should I win she will be free to do as she pleases as you shall not be in a position to further pursue her, should you win, which is highly unlikely, you may do as you please as I should not be in a position to further aid her."

"We accept your terms, stranger," the first man to speak said on behalf of his companions, "Since you are insignificant compared to us, we shall not be needing to know your name."

"Very well," Harry said, "Then shall we begin this duel to the death?"

"Let's," the man said, as he and his fellows rushed him wands drawn, they had forgotten the training in swordplay that they had undergone in case they ever lost their wands.

"I would advise you to look away, miss," Harry said as he drew his own weapon, then swung it in his opponent's direction which allowed him to reap their collective souls, he then whispered, "_Theirs are souls that deserve no eternal reward_," he then placed the souls he had collected in a single vial, and put a stopper to seal them within, "_they_ _shall make a perfect present for Devil, the next time I visit him_."

She had not heard his whispers, but she did witness how easily he had dispatched of her pursuers, but instead of gratitude she felt fear as the possibilities of what would happen next were endless. He could have simply been acting kind to get her more comfortable before he abused whatever trust she had for him.

"It seems like you had opted not to look away," he said, his back to her, "It was your choice, now come I shall escort you to the boundaries of the forest, perhaps this may serve as a lesson in not flaunting what you have, you really aren't showing much more than the beauty that you had inherited from her."

"What do you know of me?" she asked, "Its possible that you are simply attempting to make me more comfortable with your presence, hiding your ulterior motive for later."

"For now, all I wish is to see you safely to the castle," Harry said, "After that, well, only time will tell. Your mother might get worried that her daughter has not yet returned home. Hogwarts should protect you from harm, humiliation, and most other things."

"How do you know?" she asked, skeptically.

"I may not have been a student of this magical institution, but I know that Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the world," Harry said, "Of course, that really depends on the castellan."

"How did you know about that?" she asked him, "I only found out about that when I overheard Lord Slytherin talking about the duties of the headmaster."

"It is common knowledge in the circles I move in," Harry said, "Now, if you have no more questions, I would like to escort you back to the castle."

"Are you doing this to gain some favor from one or both of my parents?" she asked cautiously as he approached his side.

"No," Harry said, "I have nothing to gain from them, now shall we?"

"Alright," she said, as she walked at his side, hanging from his scythe's blade was a ball of light, a will-o-the-wisp, lighting their way in the darkness of the forest. It was also already nighttime.

The walk was slower than Helena thought it would be, she had been running through the forest at quite the adrenaline hyped pace that it was only now that she was walking that she realized that she knew not where she was heading. All she had been previously thinking of was to get away from those men, and now she was blindly trusting a man she had bumped into in the forest itself.

They did eventually reach the treeline, and even saw the Founders Four assembling search parties to go into the forest to search for Helena, which upon her leaving the treeline they turned to her. Her mother immediately bearing down on her berating her for running into the forest of all places, ending her triad with a hug, while crying that she was so worried, and all manner of other things that a mother would say after getting over the berating part of being overly worried for a daughter's safety.

She told them of all that had happened, including the parts about Harry, and realized that she did not know the name of her savior, only that he wielded some form of weapon that had incapacitated his foes without really doing much. She and the rest called out for him to reveal himself, the Founders did want to thank him for his help, while at the same time wanting to interrogate him, for they didn't really know anyone living that would willingly walk into the forest just to get to Hogwarts.

It was a few months later that Helena once again, this time metaphorically, bumped into Harry. It was not in the forest this time, but in the lake, some failed suitors had once again got it into their heads that if they couldn't have her then no one could. So they caught up to her, tied her up, tied her feet to a good sized rock, and dumped her into the lake. It was only minutes later that they had finally realized the consequences of their actions, as well as had their soul pearls shoved into another vial, while Harry dove after the girl, making sure that she did not perish before her time. He was Death himself, and so had more than simply a lot of pull over life and death.

She was at the bottom of the lake, the merfolk swarming around her not really knowing what to make of her and her presence, but they did know when to chose flight over fight when Harry's presence was made known to them. Upon grabbing hold of her arm, her eyes shot open and disbelief was clearly within her eyes. There was no way in her mind that she was still alive, while being at the bottom of the lake. She knew what her pursuers this time had done to her, they had hoped to drown her, and had nearly succeeded, save for the fact that she was still somehow alive.

She was weak due to the water pressure at the depth that she found herself in, and even though the rock and ropes had been removed from her, she was still unable to really do anything about her situation, that was until she saw him pulling her up towards the surface of the lake.

"This is the second time that I've had the pleasure of rescuing you, my lady," Harry said, as he pulled Helena and himself onto the boat on which his robed subordinates were waiting for him, "I have already taken care of the scullions of this encounter, and shall now return you to the shores of Hogwarts."

"Thank you for the rescue, sir," Helena said after regaining her breath and strength, "I failed to ask the last time, but might I know the name of my savior?"

"I don't think that it would be such a good idea for your friends and family to know my name," Harry said, as he the boat reached the shore, it was the ship that he used as Letum to cross his Black Lake as well as to ferry the dead over the River Styx to get to the underworld whenever he played the part of Charon.

"But.." she said as she was let off the boat, a search party from Hogwarts saw them and raced for them.

"Maybe next time," Harry said, "Third time's the charm and all that, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again someday."

"Wait!" she called out to him as the boat made its way away from shore, and soon a dense mist covered the lake, and so the boat vanished, Harry once again mysteriously leaving, he also had to think up a new name to give her soon, as he was sure that he would definitely have to give her his name on their third meeting.

Helena had to once again explain what had happened, as well as once again say that she was unable to get the name of her savior, but this time there was the addition to the tale of there being more than one savior during the entire incident.

Their third encounter occurred when Helena grew too fed up with being overshadowed by her mother in all aspects of her life. She had kept to the castle grounds, and had simply used the castle's protections to protect her from their advances, she had even stopped taunting them, and flaunting her assets. She tried to apply herself when it came to academics and the pursuit for knowledge, but no one seemed to be able to look past the fact that she was her mother's daughter. No one seemed to be able to simply see her as Helena Ravenclaw, her mother had chosen to keep her maiden name, as well as have her daughter use it as well.

Helena had grown so fed up with her situation that she somehow got it into her head that perhaps the best way for her to be seen for who she was would be to use her mother's prized diadem to be more like her. She stole the treasure and made her way to the forests of Albania, sure that no one would be able to locate her as she attempted to gain and assimilate all that her mother had stored within the object.

Just as she was about to put on the thing, which was how one would be able to access its powers, she was stopped by Baron Bartholomew Beurgoisen, a former Slytherin student that had been courting her for years, but had not made himself as visible as some of her other suitors. He was quite the stalker, and was completely obsessed with her, and had decided to take the chance that had presented itself, Rowena Ravenclaw had assigned him the task of bringing back her daughter and the prize would be her hand. He was the only one among the suitors capable of completing the task as he had the resources to do it, unlike the rest.

The diadem had been dislodged from her fingers and flung away as she was tackled by Bartholomew, who had decided to act like all the other men before him, after all once he returned with her she would be his. Nothing was stopping him from having a small taste of the future, there was nothing around them for miles save for forest, magic, and the possibility of Death standing right behind them, wielding his scythe and preparing to make the Baron into the bloodiest of ghosts in all of the history of Hogwarts. Which was precisely what he did once the Baron went beyond the line.

"You do know that stealing your mother's hard work won't let others see you for yourself," Harry said, as he helped her to her feet just as he banished the now ghost of the Baron back to Hogwarts to report his failure and utter shame.

"Thank you," she said, "You saved me again..."

"This will be the third and last time I save you," Harry said, "The hourglass of your life says that you should have died by the Baron's hand, yet I have saved you once again..."

"The hourglass?" she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"We each have an hourglass dedicated to each of us, it shows our lifespan, the sand counting down til the time of expiry," Harry said, "Your sands have run out, yet you still live."

"How do you know such things, and how did you find me?" she asked him.

"I have been watching you," Harry said, "Had I sailed the same course as your other suitors, you're own mother would not have permitted me to even go so far as to ask for your hand, one reason would have to be my looks, as I do look quite old, don't I."

"I admit that you do," she said in response, "But my mother has given others much older in looks than you a chance at my hand, what makes you so different? You have more than proven yourself a match against many a man, and have even defended my honor."

"I may have done such, or have such qualities within me," Harry said, "But I cannot in good conscience ask you to be mine."

"Why is that?" she asked him, "You out of all my suitors and stalkers have proven that you are more than worthy of me...you are every maiden's dream, the knight that saves the damsel, though you wear no armor, you have appeared when I have needed aid the most."

"I am...not human," Harry said, as he placed his weapon on his back, "Much in this day and age would not accept such a union."

"I doubt that it would really matter to my mother so much," Helena said, "Why are you so reluctant, even after saving me three times, and even admitting to have some form of affection for me. Why won't you return to Hogwarts with me and ask my parents for my hand, after your deeds, they are sure to permit it."

"Your father might," Harry said, "But your mother...well...it is quite doubtful that she will."

"Why is that? Should I try on her precious diadem to find the answers which I seek?" she said.

"No," Harry said abruptly as she was about to pick up the trinket, "That will not be necessary," he then shifted his form into that of a much younger man than he showed himself to be, shifting the color of his beard to that of a dark gray instead of a stark white, "Your mother would take it as an insult to herself, to her beauty, and to her intelligence."

"Explain, please," she said, "I don't quite understand, you speak as if she knows you or you know her."

"I do know her," Harry said, as he summoned up a nightmare drawn carriage, which appeared from out of nowhere, "Has she ever told you who it was that taught her all that she knows?"

"She said she died one day, then woke up to find herself the way all knew her to be," Helena said, "That's all she's ever told anyone, and her friends, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, and Lady Hufflepuff say the same thing too, same for Headmaster Emrys."

"Well, it is true, something like that did indeed happen," Harry said, "Now, are you coming or not? I shall be returning you to Hogwarts for the last time.."

"No!" she shouted, "I'm not going back there, I'd rather die that live in the shadow of my mother for one more day!"

"Fine..." Harry said, "Let me introduce myself, in this form I am Contristo Acerbus. Do you wish to elope with me?"

"Ah...that's so sudden..." she said, unsure of herself even after her outburst of not wanting to go home and admitting that she would not mind becoming his wife, even though she had no idea what exactly she would be resigning herself to.

"I will only ask once," Contristo said, "Answer now, or I send you back to Hogwarts. So what is your answer?"

"Yes...I will," she said a little hesitantly, "Where exactly do we go to get it cemented?"

"Come," he said and held out a hand to her, beckoning her to join him in the carriage.

After the carriage door was swung shut, they rode into the night, and through space and time, until they reached the main gate, the doors into Palacio de Azkaban. It was decked out befitting a marriage ceremony, especially the small chapel, while the Great Hall was decorated to the maximum possibility for the wedding reception that was sure to take place afterward.

~Welcome home my Lord~ a Shadow Hunter said as it erupted out from within a shadow followed by four more of its kind, it then noticed that Harry had someone else with him ~My Lord?~

"I am certain that my relatives have been notified of the pending ceremony, I hope that they do not find anything amiss concerning my hospitality," Contristo said, "It would not do for any of them to complain of the poor service in my abode," he then motioned toward Helena, "As for her, she is presently my fiance, show her to a dressing room to prepare for the festivities to come."

He then walked into the palace, that reminded her so much of Hogwarts save for the gloom and doom kind of feeling that permeated the area. The plants and trees that could be seen within the vicinity of the palace looked to be made of some form of living silver, or ash in some cases.

~Follow me, my Lady~ the Shadow Hunter said, and walked ahead of her, his companions taking up defensive positions on either side of her as well as behind her.

"What are you?" she asked them.

~We are Shadow Hunters, my Lady, the personal assassins of our Lord. Give us a target, and they shall not be able to hide anywhere in the world from us, there have been those that have tried, none so far have succeeded in hiding from our gaze~ the Shadow Hunter said.

"Oh...where are we by the way, I don't think I've ever encountered or heard of a place such as this...aside from the fact that it looks like the school of my mother," she said.

"Hogwarts Castle was based on this place," Letum said stepping out of the shadows as the Hunters reached their destination along with Helena, "Allow me to introduce myself, in this form I am Letum as well as Charon, I will leave you to prepare for the ceremony."

"Huh?" she intellectually said, then asked the Hunters, "How many forms does he have?"

"A growing number," Wishmaster answered as he too revealed himself, "I am Wishmaster, it was through me that the line of Magical Atlantean rulers lost the potency of their magic. So far you have met with three forms, from the youngest to the third to the oldest forms. I will see you in the chapel where our guests are taking their places."

He then simply vanished as if he was never there.

~Do not mind our Lord~ a Death Reaper made itself known, and replaced the Shadow Hunters ~I am a Death Reaper, I shall be your guard from now on until my Lord deems fit to replace me. Within the room beyond the door whose threshold you stand before, wait three vampires who shall prepare you for the beginning of your new life~

"What about you, what do I call you?" she asked.

~I am called Primoris~ the Death Reaper said ~I shall wait here for you to finish~

"*"

"It has come to my attention that you are in need of one to officiate your marriage to your student's daughter," Magic said, "I have come to offer my services, even though I did receive the sudden invitation."

"_Thank you for coming, cousin, there are more within the halls of this chapel,_" Death said, as he stood by the altar as he waited for the arrival of his bride.

"Congratulations of the sudden engagement," Devil said as he approached his Limboic cousin, "I look forward to the reapers your seed grows, and shall await the first accidental arrivals within my hallowed halls of Hells."

"_It really is a tad bit creepy that you are able to speak with nary an emotion either in your voice, your eyes, or your face for that matter, but I do thank you for the congratulations,_" Death graciously said, as his cousin went to look for a seat for himself.

His ranks had grown in number since he had first breathed out New Time, where once he had only himself, his Death Reapers, Shadow Hunters, and Dementors, he now had a whole lot more, from the oldest of the vampire race, to Dark Elves or Drow. On the one side of the room were the dark creatures, the dark races, while on the other side of the room were those of the light and of the gray. He was both life and Death, but more Death which was why it took the other two thirds to balance the dark side of the guests. Of course his cousins also chose sides in the seating, as did _those five_.

"I wonder why I wasn't asked to officiate the proceedings..." Crius asked.

"You butted in on our meeting, that's why," Nul stated, The End and The Void growled in agreement, they were on the gray and light side of the room.

"The bride and groom are magic, and therefore the marriage is best officiated by Magic himself," Shadow said, "It is best this way as in the world in which the bride lives in Magic is the supreme force that governs all things in their world. They swear on magic itself, and Magic does respond."

"You sure know a lot about current events," Kyonshi said from across the room, his name was animated corpse so why not stay with the dark side.

All conversation was soon stopped, and the hall filled with silence, then it filled with the melody Mendelssohn's Wedding March. A second after the music started playing Helena's retinue entered, followed by her in one of the most gorgeous wedding gowns that the Beings in the chapel had ever seen. It was unique in that none of the other unmarried men in the room would dare have their future brides wear something similar also wanting to be unique.

The ceremony proceeded as expected, but with the music playing continuously from beginning to end, there was also the absence of crying relatives on the bride's side, though Myrddin Emrys was present to represent the Hogwarts group, and would also be the unlucky one to report to the Rowena of the news about her daughter's new situation and status in life, and in death as well.

"Do you, Helena, take, Harry, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both exist?" Magic asked of the bride.

"I...do," she said a bit hesitantly, since she hadn't thought that the question would include existence.

"Do you, Harry, take, Helena, as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both exist?" Magic asked of the groom.

"I do," he replied, his power wanting to be let out.

"Then by the powers vested in me as myself," Magic said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he then dived for the aisle as the rest of their special brand of relatives, along with the _five_ brought up shields to protect them for what was to come next.

As Harry shifted to his true form, that of Death, his lips met hers in a passionate kiss, which sparked an eruption of power solidifying the union between the then mortal Helena, with Death himself.

_~What's going on_?~ Primoris whispered to Alexandre.

"_Death is solidifying their bond as husband and wife, for regular magical couples, Magic pours a little of his power to bind the two together, but in this case he had already sanctified their marriage, and so it was left up to Death to solidify things,_" Alex replied in whisper as well.

When the couple finally separated, Crius jumped up from his seat..

"To the Lord and Lady Death!" Crius shouted.

"Hooray!" along with some other congratulatory cheers boomed throughout the chapel.

"_Kindly proceed to the Great Hall, where the reception shall be held,_" Death said from the raised platform upon which he and his, now, wife stood.

When the chapel was clear of guests, save for the Reapers that remained, Helena rounded on her new husband, not that she had an old one.

"Lady Death!" she exclaimed, "I saw Headmaster Emrys among the guests. Explain. Now."

"_Lady Death,_" Death said, "_I am Death, the physical anthropomorphic personification of death. I am also the Omega of Old Time and the Alpha of New Time. I am Death, Harry James Potter, Wishmaster, Letum, and as of recently Contristo Acerbus. You are my wife, and so you are Lady Death, though only a title as only I may be Death itself. As for Myrddin, he along with your mother and her three friends, was once upon a time my student. I named the Hogwarts Four._"

"I see," Helena said, "Well at least now I know where mother learned it all. So...am I immortal now?"

"_No. Your mortal shell is still mortal, but once you do die or choose to rid yourself of such a shell, you shall indeed be immortal, but unlike me when you chose to walk amongst the living, you may only take on the form of the undead or that of a restless spirit, like a ghost_," he said.

"So...when do I get to be immortal, since you previously stated that the sands in my hourglass are already used up?" she asked.

"As soon as we've got at least one mortal kid...well half-mortal...demigod like...kid..." he said as he shifted back into Harry, "Then and only then, shall I permit you to rid yourself of your mortal shell."

"Alright," she said, and walked with him to the Great Hall to join the guests in the partying.

#

Rowena was not happy when she was brought to the Hall of Judgment not only by her teacher, but her daughter as well. After Myrddin had relayed the situation of her daughter, Rowena had banned Helena from Hogwarts so long as she lived. Which meant that once Helena turned into the Gray Lady of Ravenclaw she would be able to return and guide the students of her mother's house, while also keeping watch over her mortal descendants.

She and Death had two children, one mortal, and one as immortal as her. Family reunions were slightly awkward, as they only occurred when a member of the mortal branch died.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Death = Harry ; Harry = Death. "_Death speech_" "Human speech"

Note 2.5: Harry = Death, Wishmaster, Letum, and Contristo Acerbus

Note 3: ~Dementor/Death Reaper/Shadow Hunter speech~

Note 4: Reaper = Death Reaper; Hunter = Shadow Hunter

"*"

"*"

**Devil's Handshake**

"*"

"*"

_**chapter eight**_

"_*"_

"_*"_

"And where do you think you're going?" Helena asked the figure shrouded in the shadows of the corridor that the two of them were in.

"Out for some reaping, mother," the shadow enshrouded figure replied, a slight hint of worry in his aura, one which is sensed by his mother, which was the reason why she kept asking him the same question over and over every time she caught him sneaking out of Palacio de Azkaban, their home.

"Off with you then," she said, no follow up questions escaping her lips, even though she was a little bit suspicious of the little bit of worry that was found in his aura, which after her vague farewell turned into relief.

She liked to think that his aura was that way whenever she caught him sneaking out because he thought that she was going to treat him like a child sneaking out after bedtime like she used to do when he was still a child, which he no longer was, he was hundreds of years old, most especially after having a father that tended to travel through time for camping trips.

His name was Julian, Julian Acerbus, he had taken one of his father's names, he had also been given the title of Head of House Acerbus by his father who had a lot of things on his plate as it were. His twin brother, younger brother, had been named Julianus Ravenclaw taking their mother's name to continue the magical line of the House of Ravenclaw, he was also the twin that was mortal.

Of the two brothers, Julian was the one who favored his father's work, his father's main profession, purpose, and responsibility, which was why no accusatory questions could be sent his way by his mother without proof. His brother on the other hand was the one that leaned toward the life aspect of their father, and was the first healer in the family, he was also the one that continued the bloodlines of Death.

It was due to the balance that the two brothers shared that their mother didn't have Julian tailed by a quad of Shadow Hunters to keep track of him, as it was unlikely that he would do something like what his brother had done years upon years before, which was to sneak out of their home and slip through the time stream and _secretly_ meet up with a lady friend. Julianus wasn't all that good at lying to his mother, and so was caught, and the two of them, Julianus and the girl, were nagged by Helena about marriage and grandchildren. It was quite maddening.

But Helena couldn't shake the feeling that her son, her remaining and elder son was hiding something from her. But without any proof, she dared not confront him about it, she feared that her son would look at her as some run of the mill busy body, or old crone with nothing better to do than bug her unbound children, or rather child in this case.

~It has been many a year since master Julianus married Elsa of House Weiss~ Primoris said as he crept out of the shadows near his lady, silent as death.

"What made you bring that up all of a sudden?" Helena asked her guard, who was also the commander of the Death Reapers, those collectors of souls and _guided _them to the afterlife or simply to the Halls of Judgment.

~It is very likely that he has finally been infected by his younger brother's illness or at least contracted something similar to that young master's blight~ Primoris said in response.

"Elaborate," she commanded.

~Simple really~ Primoris said nonchalantly ~He caught the bug as some of the youth in the future refer to it as~

"The bug?" she asked, not quite catching oThe head of the n to what the Death Reaper was saying.

~He hasn't been assigned to any soul collections or reaping ever since he stayed his blade~ Secondaris said as he too rose from out of the shadows where he kept watch over his eternal charge, he was second-in-command of the Death Repears.

"This is news to me," she said, "He failed to collect a soul that had reached its time?"

~Intentionally it would seem~ Tertius, the third member of her guard, added as he too emerged from the darkness, his scythe leaning against the wall of the corridor, he was the most relaxed and laziest of the three officers ~I checked the Death Toll Records myself...out of curiousity of course...nothing malicious in that~

"I don't think I have it in me to confront my son," she said, "I wouldn't want to look like a needy mother...or one starved for the attention of her children..."

~We could always visit the Master~ Tertius suggested ~All that is within the realm of life and death is known to him, lest he chose to ignore it~

~That would be our best option, I too am curious as to what the young master is up to~ Secondaris is.

"Do any of you know where my beloved is at the moment?" she asked her guards, they had a way of telling where in all of creation, destruction, salvation, and damnation, her husband was, them and most of his other servants and underlings.

~Where else?~ Primoris supplied ~He's writing reports in his office, you know the one which I speak of..~

"Well, a change of scenery then," she said, "It is the Summer, meet me at the gates of Hogwarts, from there we glide on the winds of change and time, surf on the waves of magic, to the fortress across the Black Lake."

~You just want to make an entrance, don't you..~ Secondaris said.

#

The head of the maintenance department of the maximum security prison that was Azkabn Fortress was viewed as a rather strange person, frightful as well on some occasions too. Even by the standards of the ministry workers that were stationed on the Magical version of The Rock. The reason why he was given a wide berth whenever he walked by, by the other temporary inhabitants of the prison, was that he was an enigma, one whose actions spawned a mixture of awe, disbelief, and a bit of fear in all those that had managed to catch him in the so-called act.

The Dementors that roamed the halls of the actual maximum security floors of the prison seemed to show respect to the head of maintenance, a man who seemed to not pay them any mind, and had also been the head of the maintenance department for as long as any of the other workers could remember. There were tales, and if one dared to look; records, of the man having been a member of the prison staff since the fortress became a government run prison.

It was on loan, or being rented by the Ministry of Magic from the House of Ravenclaw, who had set some conditions when it came to the rental of the property, such as the ability and right to kick the ministry out of the fortress, close the prison, and do with any prisoners left inside after a set number of hours as they pleased. There were a few other things as well, but those were not really as important as the last condition. That condition being that the House of Ravenclaw assigned the head of the maintenance department, a position that was viewed as a kind of spy post by some members of the Ministry.

Another thing that sent shivers up and down the other stationed wizards', at the prison, spines was the fact that he seemed to have a kind of necromantic love affair with the Hogwart's Ravenclaw House's Ghost the Gray Lady. It was eerie seeing a living man, a living old man, make-out with a ghost, a beautiful ghost at that. Some men had some sick fantasies about her, but of course they were reminded that she was a ghost every time she visited.

His name was Contristo Acerbus, and he had himself appointed by his descendants as the head of the maintenance staff of the prison since _this_ form needed something to occupy his time. Wishmaster had his own thing, wandering the world and granting wishes for random prices. Letum ferrying lost souls to final judgment or simply working as a ship's captain earning some pocket change to give his _grandchildren_ when he visited them. His visits were not technically family reuinions as he visited them as either Letum or Contristo, usually Letum the traveler. Letum also spent some time being Charon, no explanation needed.

There was also Death.

His stint in as the head of maintenance also served as proof of the existence of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Acerbus, one as old or even older than the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw, both houses interconnected due to of course Contristo himself and his wife Helena. His employment at the prison allowed for him and his House to have records in the Ministry archives, a precaution for the future.

It was a cold night in Summer that while Contristo was writing up the daily reports of the prison, which were not limited to just maintenance and upkeep of the place, but also psychological profiles of the new arrivals, both prisoner and guard, as well as a plethora of other things that the other inhabitants of the prison were far too lazy to do. It he had his way, he would make the prison a little bit more modern in the manner by which the prisoners were treated, like get them better food, some exercise, some sun, and solitary confinement with the Dementors an hour a day, maybe an hour or two more for the highest security prisoners.

It was while he was doing writing and filing these reports that the fortress grew even chillier than normal, it was Summer and thus it wasn't supposed to be as cold as it had become. The cold signalled the arrival of the Gray Lady, the inhabitants of the fortress prison didn't know why it was so, since at Hogwarts her presence never caused such a freezing winter chill to fill atmosphere. The temperature was so cold that were it not for magic, the ministry workers might have caught pneumonia or worse, froze to death. The prisoners were another matter entirely, how the arrival of the Gray Lady affected them depended on their consciences, their guilt and their innocences. It was all a matter of heart. Most of the Ministry workers within the once fortress didn't have much heart when it came to their assigned post and job, and thus felt the bitter bite of the cold, the winter chill, something which could freeze even Mister Freeze and Jack Frost.

The chill was not brought about by the Gray Lady herself, but by the company she kept, those unseen guards of hers lurking in the shadows, in the mist, in the fog, in the places where no mortal eye could see through, magical or no, or those that they deemed worthy of viewing themselves. Her Death Reaper guard were what caused the colder than the winters in the far South feeling.

"What brings you here to my workplace, my lady," Contristo said as he moved from behind his desk to giving her a slight bow in front of her, acting the part of lowly common mortal man, wooing a highborn lady.

"I came to ask about Julian," she said, "We have some suspicions about his recent activities...I am rather worried about him.."

"No need to fret my love," he assured her, "All is well with the not-so-lad. All is well, he simply wishes for his biological guardians not to meddle too much in his personal and private affairs, unlike what had happened to his younger brother."

"What did happen that was not to his liking?" she asked him, "I did all that one of my importance to his life would do, could do, and more."

"That's exactly what he wishes to avoid," he said, "Julian is a free spirit, a being unlike his brother. He is a vengeful ghost, a demon, a poltergeist. He does as he pleases, and causing a little chaos is one of his hobbies. While his brother was all for order, he is for chaos. Disarray. He is also not so fond of the overabundance of control and care that you show him. He is his own Being. He is an individual, no longer in constant need for his mother watching over him."

"Then he is seeing someone? That soul that he spared according to one of my guard," she said, wanting to know what her son was up to, not fearing being overheard as the cold where they were was nigh unbearable, even to the Dementors, but not Contristo, never Contristo, there was nothing colder than he, but at the same time none warmer.

"Yes my dearest," he replied knowingly, as nothing in the realms of the living and the dead were not clear to him, were not beyond his sights, "The soul which he spared the final truth, the inevitable end, and the beginning. The soul whose outer beauty managed to soften his normally serious and iron clad heart, for a compassionate heart has no place in the reaping of souls."

"How long has it been? How long has he burdened himself with keeping me away?" she asked, a bit disappointed with herself for not noticing such a change in her eldest.

"A while, a little over a year in fact," Contristo replied, "In her time that is. Our boy has been riding the waves of the slipstream of time to be with his lady love. He fell at first for her beauty, much the same way that I had fallen for yours, but then, as time passed, he got to know her inner beauty, in that we differ."

"But of course my love," the Gray Lady said, "You are about to feed me your line of upon seeing me it was love at first sight."

"As always my love, those were the words about to escape my lips," he said unashamedly as always, when with her, "Leave the lad be. Day to day, each day at a time, no rush. You already had your chance and used it, but that was a young man that did not mind his mother's meddling. This is a man, a man that does not wish to be disturbed."

"I don't suppose you could tell me more about this potential daughter?" she asked, trying to weasel some information out of him.

"I must apologize my love," he said, "But that is one wish, that even Wishmaster would be unable to grant."

"If you say so," she said, "Now...have I disturbed you?"

"Not at all," he said, "I was waiting for some excitement to drop into my lap, and lo and behold. Here you are, shall we retire to my private quarters to enjoy a little bit of warmth beneath the sheets from the bitter cold?"

"Not as daring as you once were I see," she said and pouted a bit, then added, "But it is so much better this way I guess. But I must warn you, you had better make me feel alive again, lest I not come visit you again."

They both felt the collective shudder of ALL the inhabitants of the fortress turned prison, from the mere mention of the deeds that were to be done that night or day. The very walls and foundations of the structure groaned in agony at the torture that they were to endure, as if they were alive.

#

He felt that his mother had finally realized what he had been up to, the reason as to why he had some worry in his aura whenever she caught him sneaking out as he walked through the graveyard that he always passed through when he went to visit her, his fiance, the love of his life, the girl whose beauty had stayed his hand, his blade from severing her connection to the living realm. Who in the following days after his decision and action, or inaction depending on one's point of view, shared herself with him, her inner being, who she really was through one sided conversations, where he simply listened and gave her some form of comfort. Through the harrowing trials that she had to endure, of course with his ever present self aiding her along the way.

As he had spared her life, she had been accused of being a witch, the times were when Witch Trials were still very popular, and every little thing could lead to one being accused of being a so-called servant of the evils of the abyss.

Her family had been told that she had a month to live, and the doctor had even set a date for her passing, but when that date arrived, instead of turning paler and weaking, she grew stronger. Her whispered 'Thank you' to her invisible savior, had been heard and been misinterpreted. Her family and the townsfolk thought that she had made a deal with the devil to spare her life and give her strength in exchange for her soul. In a sense it was true.

Her soul, her life, was in his hands, his blade being the one one of the reaping blades that could sever her connection. He didn't know how it was so, but he believed his father had made it so. He was grateful for that. He didn't want to think about how he would have handled over reapers coming to take her soul, the Death Reapers had quotas to fill after all. He and his father being the exceptions to that rule.

The Catholic Church was a major power in the country in which the town was found, and the Church had come up with a sham of a trial, which was simply a public announcement that since her association with evil was so publicly witnessed, she needed to be punished immediately, lest she taint the souls of the other inhabitants of the town.

Her first sentence, punishement, whatever one might call it, was that she was to be executed via drowning.

She survived.

When drowning didn't work, they tried hanging her.

She survived that too.

Burning...

She survived that as well.

The Wheel...

She survived.

The Saw...

She survived.

During the last attempt on her life, she survived thanks to the actions of two parties. Julian himself visibly intervening, and a delegation from Rome, that had been sent by the Pope himself about a disturbance and unjust treatment of one that the Angel of Death himself had chosen to spare as she had lived a life devoid of sin, save for the venial kind, small things that children were mostly accused of doing and were forgiven. She may have been sixteen when she was slated to die, but those were all the sins she had commited in her short and sickly life. But even though she had lived through a higher power's divine intervention, she was not to be viewed as one of the Almighty's chosen warriors, she was merely a lucky soul.

Julian was the son of Death himself, and his mother had been a very powerful witch, and grew even more powerful after she had died. He was powerful in his own right due to his heritage as well as of course the hardwork and dedication he put into his training. He had magic at his disposal from both sides of his parentage, and with it, he saved the girl he had fallen for from dying without having to use his powers as a Death Reaper as those things would have caused too much attention to be placed on her.

How the Pope, all the way in Rome, in the Vatican, had known of his young lady love, was due to his having entered the Pope's dreams in the guise of the Angel of Death, a form which he often took, when reaping the souls of those that believed in such a Being.

His regular vestments consisted of dark brown pants, a dark green long sleeved button down shirt, leather boots, and a dark gray lab coat like coat, when in his Angel of Death form, he resembled his father in Death-mode, but with three pairs of wings jutting out of his back, and a helmet to hide his facial features, but he kept the flowing and tattered looking black cloak that concealed the rest of his form save for his skeletal like arms, and his scythe. He looked very much like his father, excluding his eyes which were cyan in color, and his hair was not a messy rat's nest, mostly because of its length, which would put him as a noble, which he was as he was in fact the Lord of House Acerbus.

He appeared in the Pope's dream and told him of the plight of his lady love, though not introducing or describing herself as such as that would be too weird even for his standards and he had a feeling that the Pope would have not believed him. Everything had to look authentic and believeable, which it was. His dear old dad was the Almighty himself, along with many other immortal gods, which made him into JC, even though his dad played that mortal's part in the history of the world just to balance out the creation of the Muslim world.

When he was not accompanying the girl in her cell awaiting her death sentences. He accompanied her invisibly, as it would be to her disadvantage if he were seen, all things considered. He flooded her cell with a warm aura, one of caring, not love as he doubted that she would be able to handle that, or stay sane especially since they hadn't even gone through the getting-to-know you stage of their relationship yet.

Unlike his father who had gradually fallen in love with his mother, Julian had suffered from love-at-first-sight, and had whispered those three words to her as she lay dying before he stayed his own hand and blade. It was with those words that he told her that she would not die that day. The day that her troubles began, pain before pleasure and all that, but close to being a little bit extreme.

When food and drink was not brought to her cell, the townspeople's attempt at making her weaker, he supplied her with food, he didn't outright feed her, he simply provided the food, her stale looking bread and muddy water tasted like ambrosia, and had everything her body needed to survive and remain healthy.

For the drowning, he simply cast and canceled several bubble head charms to keep her from inhaling water as they dunked her. He also cast warming charms on her for her not to feel cold due to the water and the wind.

To keep her from being harmed during the hanging attmepts, he used a mixture of cushioning charms, severing curses, and several shields, and a great number of overpowered first aid charms, and a numbing potion just in case. She was saved by what looked to have been sabotage, which couldn't have been since all preparations were watched over by soldiers.

His shroud was his father's own invisibility cloak, the one which was in Old Time considered as powerful enough to hide any beneath it from Death itself, back when Death was merely an 'It'. He used this cloak, his shroud to cover and protect the girl from the flames. Their burning heat and deadliness could not touch her so long as the cloak stayed on her. He also added some of his warmth into the mix by hugging her, a warm and gentle embrace to make her know that once again, she would be fine. She would survive.

When the flames finally died and only ashes remained, among the ashes was the girl, unharmed save for a piece of her garments that had been touched by the flames, it was slightly singed, but other than that she was fine.

The Wheel was avoided entirely, due to all of the implements of such a death sentence were either blasted to bits with such curses, or turned into saw dust thanks to some friendly termites, lots and lots of the little buggers.

The Saw on the otherhand made its presence known, and scared the girl quite a lot, until the executioner touched the blade, which resulted it melting. Seven executioners were charged with being warlocks due to their _attempts_ to save their fellow _practioner_, Julian made it so since they all had some rather nasty pasts ranging from killing puppies to rape, and of course accessories to murder.

Her last death sentence, one in which nothing could possibly go wrong was death by impaling. She was to be scewed like a roast boar over a fire pit. But her manner of death was to be special as she had survived so many other sentences. She was to be dropped ass first onto the piece of wood that she was to be skewered on.

When she was dropped, she felt strong arms catch her. It was quite a surprise as her rescue came just before the delegation from Rome ordered the sentencing to be stopped. After the announcement escaped from the man's lips, everyone's gazes snapped to where Julian was carrying the girl in his arms bridal style, she had been covered in his coat as he stood one foot on the sharpened piece of wood, one which was sharp enough to skewer a brick wall.

It took several teleports through time, but he eventually got everything to the way he wanted things to be. As soon as the Rome delegation looked his way, he nodded in their direction, before going all ninja on the people, and vanishing with the girl in his arms, she was in shock which was a good thing.

The people were then informed about his identity as a Lord, and that he was a friend of Rome, and had decided to move to the town, and that he was assigned by the Pope to be the non-witch girl's protector. Cover story complete, Julian simply needed to convince the girl that he was not going to harm her or anything of the sort once she returned to reality. She could only stay in La La Land for so long.

He had purchased a piece of land just outside of the town several years previous, and had even built a medium sized house there. Which was where he brought the girl. Since she was naked already and still in shock, he got his House elves...he had House elves formerly of Azkaban Fortress...to clean the girl up, prepare some clothes for her, and to put her to bed. While the elves took care of the girl, he retired to the kitchen while the elves were busy. He liked to bake, even though the cookies looked like rocks with moss on them.

It took the girl a few hours to get her back her bearings, then she panicked a little which forced the elves to magically calm her down. Then she began the process of digesting her situation without really knowing everything about the situation, and she also came up with theories while she studied the room she found herself in.

"*"

Her name was Nora, just Nora since her family disowned her for being a witch. She didn't know where she was, she had been in some kind or form of shock which more or less equated to her having fainted or gone into some kind of weird comatose state. In any case, she found herself in a room that she had never seem before in her sickly life. She was in bed clothes that she knew could not be hers. Her last memories were of her falling, then nothing.

She didn't know what to think, here she was in unfamiliar surroundings alive and well. The unfamiliar surroundings were unlike any that she had encountered in quite some time, she had lived a relatively comfortable life save for what happened after she had walked away from death's door unscathed. She couldn't really recall everything that had happened, it all seemed to have gone by in a blur, especially the part where she had been tended to by little people.

"Excuse me miss," one of the little people decided that it was the right time to scare the living out of the semi-immortal witch by appearing in front of her and speaking, "The master would likes to knows if yous were well enough to see him."

"I..wha?" she said intenlligently, then forgoing shock she settled for curiousity, "What are you?"

"I is a House Elf," the little person replied, "I is a servant of the House of Acerbus."

"Oh.." Nora said, not knowing how to proceed, then simply chose the easiest option, "Then I am at the home of such a House?"

"Yes miss," the elf replied, "The master would like to speak with you, if you is up to it."

"I guess I am," she said to it, "Do I have to get dressed..?"

"I'll lead you to the master," the elf said and motioned for her to get out of the bed and follow it out the door.

As she walked after the creature she noticed that for each step she took her clothes kind of changed in their appearance, and that by the time that she reached the doors of her destination she was wearing not sleep clothes but everyday clothes of a more refined make than she was used to being in.

She knocked on the doors of the room as the elf simply vanished as if it had never been there with her in the first place, as if it had merely been just some figment of her imagination. She didn't think that she was very sane at the moment, but had more important things to do than linger on such thoughts.

"Enter," she heard a voice from within pronounce, and she did so only to find herself faced with a man sitting on a comfortable chair that faced the door but was angled in such a way that a part of him was still facing the fireplace by the wall of the room. It looked to be some kind of study, office, and sitting room, all rolled into one.

"How did you sleep?" he asked her as he motioned for her to sit in the seat opposite him by the fire, "The bed and room were to your liking I hope."

"I...thank you," she said, not really knowing how to respond or act in such a situation, it was all so new to her, and all so sudden.

"You're welcome," he said, "Though I suppose you may be wondering as to why you are are grateful to me, what is it exactly that I have done."

"Yes..in part," she said, accepting the cup of tea offered to her by an elf that suddenly appeared with a tray.

"I rescued you from a lot of unnescesary pain," he explained, "I must apologize for being quite blunt, but I have grown rather fond of you."

"H-how can you say such a thing, I don't even know you," she said disbelievingly, "I've never seen you before in my life, you have even yet to introduce yourself to me."

"I apologize for that," he said, "I am Julian Acerbus, Lord of Hosue Acerbus, and we first met when you felt your life slipping away, I was there that night."

"That night?" she asked, then suddenly a memory surfaced though it was rather blurry, someone else other her family and the doctor had been in the room with her, "That was you? But...I thought I was imagining things..I thought you were a dream.."

"I am very real, just as you are, along with a number of other thought of as impossible things," he said, "I have done what I could to keep you alive and well, and relatively safe, though I must apologize for how far things had gone.."

"You saved me that day...I'm very much grateful.." she said, then they lasped into a kind of uncomfortable silence.

"Since your family had obviously disowned you," he said, reminding her of that painful fact slightly unintentionally so, "You are free to stay here in my home. Not I spent all that much time here, I usually have to return to my father's home."

"Your father's home? How can you be a head of a house when your father still lives?" she asked.

"It is a rather...complex thing, I don't think you would enjoy listening to the answer and explaination so soon," he said, "Perhaps we could get to know each other slowly in the coming months first before I share such things with you...I wouldn't want to call my mother's attentions to our...relationship too soon."

From that single conversation their relationship progressed into the one which led to his mother finding out about his love affair as he was sneaking out of his father's home that one night.

#

Things no longer surprised Contristo, but when his son visited him he was surprised. His wife had been the only one who ever actually bothered to visit the prison, visit him while he was at his desk job. It was quite the change.

"What do you want?" he grumbled as his son sat in front of his desk, paperwork forgotten.

"You don't have to be so grumpy father," Julian said, "I just came by with some news, I wanted you to be the first person I told...mother would flip if I told her first."

"I already know what you're going to say," he said.

"You really shouldn't spoil my fun like this," the son said to the father, "Will you tell mother for me. I shall be brining Nora home to..meet the family as well as to officially announce our engagement."

"You've only been with her for two years, and already you feel that you are willing to spend the rest of eternity joined to her, soul to soul?" Contristo questioned, ignoring the all-knowing part of himself.

"Yes," the younger man replied, "I can feel it not only in my heart, but in my soul as well. Though she herself does wish to meet the family first...and prove herself worthy...or so she claims."

"I shall not spoil your happiness," Contristo told his son, "I shall inform your mother, and since you wish not to see her so soon, I would suggest that you get out of here, I feel her coming from that school up North."

"I understand, and thank you, father," Julian said as he stood, bowed to his father slightly, and left.

Minutes after the son left, the wife arrived a cold feeling spread out with her being the center of it all as she glided her way into the office. There was something in her manner of entrance that made him feel that perhaps shutting away that all-knowing part of himself was a bad idea for the time being.

"So..tell me...what's bothering you?" he asked cautiously, he could tell that she was in sort of of mood.

"Your son refuses to speak to me, what is going on," she stated coldly, "Explain."

"Oh," he said in relief, "That's all that's bugging you?"

"Yes! Now explain!" she exclaimed.

"Alright alright," he said, "Might as well get it over and done with."

"Well?" she said impatiently, tapping her solidifying foot against the floor impatiently.

"Ah, yes, right," he said, "He's bringing her over."

"Oh," the woman said, "Maybe I should go prepare."

"Yes, that would be a good idea, just don't..." he was unable to finish his statement as his wife went off into her own little world.

"I'll prepare the palace, and get the whole family together, he's bringing his girl over to meet the family, it would only be proper to have her meet the _family_," she really was in her own little world as she left him in his office thinking that it might have not been such a good idea to spring something like that on her, or such a good idea for him to have accepted the task of telling her about his son's plans.

'_Telling her was definitely a bad idea.._' he couldn't help but think as he watched her retreating back leave his office and the island.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU. (filler chapter of sorts)

Note 2: Death = Harry ; Harry = Death. "_Death speech_" "Human speech"

Note 2.5: Harry = Death, Wishmaster, Letum, and Contristo Acerbus

Note 3: ~Dementor/Death Reaper/Shadow Hunter speech~

Note 4: Reaper = Death Reaper; Hunter = Shadow Hunter

"*"

"*"

**Devil's Handshake**

"*"

"*"

_**chapter nine**_

"_*"_

"_*"_

She didn't know what to expect when her _betrothed_ brought her to his father's house or palace. She had prepared, or rather the elves had prepared her for the occasion. She was to meet the _family_, the entire family down to the latest descendants of the Houses that called Death kin.

Upon reaching her possible future father-in-law's lands, she and her hopefully husband-to-be were immediately surrounded by an escort and honor guard consisting of knights in tattered cloaks and black armor. There was a cold feeling that permeated the air around her, she noticed that it came from the guards.

"Why is it so cold?" Nora asked her beloved as they walked to the entrance of Palacio de Azkaban.

"Our guard has grown somewhat complacent and unfeeling it seems," Julian said, then spoke to the guards, "Tone down the winter chill, she is still mortal, with mortal blood coursing through her veins. Human purely she remains, only with my hand and blade stayed."

~Our apologies, Lord Acerbus~ the closest of the Death Reaper Knights spoke, its voice even frostier than the false winter chill, ~Keep the cool off of our Lord's Lady, lest we feel the sting of his blade~

~Sir, yes, sir~ the guard all replied, and soon the cold receded back into nothingness.

"Better, my love?" Julian asked his lady love who felt a bit more weary of the company she was currently keeping.

"I'm sorry Julian...I'm not used to such things as of yet," she said, "What are they, if I might ask?"

"They are...Death Reapers," he informed her, nonchalantly at that, "They serve my father. But this night, they serve as your guard."

"Why my guard, and not yours?" she asked him.

"I am my own guard," he replied, "There is very little in the land of the living and of the dead that can harm me, much more kill me. But you are not as I am, you are still...different in a sense. But worry not, if your guard is unable to protect you, I shall be there for you as I have always been."

"Thank you for the reassurance," she said, "Could you tell me about your father's family before I meet with them?"

"I could," he said, "But it would do you no good. I could describe what my parents are like, or my younger brother, but at the same time, meeting them is a whole different experience."

"Can you at least tell me if I should act in a certain way with them? You did mention that circumstances were different from what I am used to," she said after recalling the fact.

"Just be yourself," he said as they finally reached the entrance, Nora's escort melting into the shadows that they had more or less been born from, joining the assassins that lay in wait for any that intended to cause trouble during this night.

Nora was led by Julian into the palace, and they stopped at the double doors of the Great Hall, where they were met by Primoris, Julian's own mother's guard and the head of the Death Reaper Corps.

~You are the last to arrive, as your mother wished you would be~ Primoris reported, ~Making you the last to be announced as well~ he then turned his attention to Nora herself, creeping her out a little bit ~Worry not, and fear not, the guard will protect you at the cost of their very afterlives if need be. There is also Lord Acerbus to worry about for any that would wish thee harm. Fear not anything that you encounter further for there is still quite a lot that lies in wait for thee~

"Stop trying to scare her Primoris," Julian said, then spoke to her in whisper, "_I love you and that is all that should matter. Remember that._"

"_I will_," she told him, and grasped onto his arm as he offered it to her as they stood before the double doors, the voices from within could be heard through the doors, and the two of them knew that the hall had been silenced for the announcement of their arrival.

~Announcing his immortal highness Julian, Lord of House Acerbus~ was the thunderous voice ~And the young lady Nora, of whom has stolen our Lord Acerbus' heart~

The double doors parted to reveal an enlarged Hall that was filled to the very brim with both the living, the dead, and a number of undead. It was clearly packed, though there was enough space to walk around in, dance in, and even line up for the impressive buffet.

Julian led his lady love into the hall, the air about him changing from somewhat playful to something new. She had never been around him being so serious in her relationship with him. He carried himself more like a prince would rather than any Lord she had encountered. She could do nothing more than just go with the flow and let him lead her on.

There were so many eyes peering at her, gazing at her, looking at her. She thought that they were all scrutinizing her and trying to find some way to discredit her. She didn't want anything to ruin her chances with her lordly love, and so decided to just be herself as he had said and trust in him that all would be well. Up until they reached the head table within the Hall where Julian's parents were waiting for them, along with two other couples.

"Father, mother," Julian said, "I have the honor in presenting to you my lady love, Nora."

Contristo merely looked her over, not that he needed to as he knew her life as well as he knew any one's for that matter. His wife on the other hand, went into full blown mother-seeing-if-the-girl-was-worthy-of-her-son mode, looking her over, looking for any flaw. Appearance-wise she approved and would reserve judgment for later.

"Nora, luv," he said, "My parents, my mother Helena, and my father Contristo, though that name is only limited to this form."

"A pleasure to meet you, my Lord and Lady," Nora said in response to the introduction to the parents of her love.

"Likewise, child," Contristo said, while Helena nodded to her politely before taking her seat, Contristo remained standing.

Nora's chair was pulled out for her by some unseen force, a Shadow Hunter in the shadows doing the moving while the same had been done for Julian as well.

Contristo nodded once to someone at the other end of the Hall and the chatter began anew, most of the things being said that were flying around the hall were the initial observations of the family of their possible newest addition to their ranks.

"You introduced her to mother and father, but failed to introduce this fine lady to your more important family member," Julianus said, so long as he was in the palace or the realm of his own father, he could look whatever way he wished, living or specter, "I'm hurt dear brother, I feel as if the life blood has been drained from my heart. Don't you love me anymore dear brother?"

"Stop with the theatrics dear younger brother," Julian said, "I was about to introduce you, until you decided to speak your dramatic mind."

"_Forgive my husband,_" Elsa Weiss-Ravenclaw stage-whispered to Nora, they were seated beside one another, "_He hasn't seen his brother in well over a hundred years._"

"Traitor!" Julianus exclaimed while holding a hand over his heart and pointing at his wife at the very same time, "You wound be even more than my dear brother does!"

"Stop with the acting," Julian said and swatted him upside the head, losing all that princely poise that he had when he entered the Hall, "And anyway, Nora," she turned her attention to him, "The theatrical clown that is declaring his wife a traitor is my younger brother Julianus, he's already dead by the way he just looks alive."

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Nora said, "You shouldn't pick on your younger brother like that."

"He's telling the truth," Elsa butted in, "My husband and I are truly already dead, we just look alive due to being in this palace, and I'm Elsa by the way," she then introduced the other two people at the table, "Now this other fine couple is Lord Rowan and Lady Emmeline of House Ravenclaw, and they're very much alive."

"Grandmum, you're making me blush," Rowan said jokingly, he had inherited his ancestor's sense of humor. He too received a whack on the back of his head courtesy of an annoyed looking Julian who held the napkin by which he had whacked his relatives.

"Ouch," Rowan and Julianus chorused, "Why'd you have to hit us so hard?"

"Emmy, help me out here," Rowan asked of his wife, semi-jokingly.

"You got yourself into the mess, you get yourself out of it," Emmeline said as she began picking at her salad, and switching over to talking with Elsa who had gotten Nora to talk to the older in-law.

"So what do you think of our family so far?" Elsa asked, "I admit, when I first found out about Julianus' true nature, I was a bit hesitant to continue our relationship."

"So what kept you from breaking it off?" Nora asked, not that she had any plans of breaking away from the man that had saved her countless times, and kept her from stepping on death's door.

"I decided to trust him," Elsa said, "Though his mother did and still does make it hard at times."

"Oh, she seems kind of intimidating," Nora admitted.

"Of course she is," Emmy added to the conversation, "She's a high born lady of quality. She was treated as a princess before she married her husband. At one point in time, in history itself, she could have been considered as some kind of princess. She's also the mother of your beloved."

"I kind of figured that last part out, I was expecting it actually," Nora said, then asked, "What do you think she thinks of me?"

"Stop acting all insecure," Elsa said, "It is unbecoming a lady of any of our births or boys for that matter."

"I'm.." she began to say, but was cut off by Contristo standing near her.

"No need to apologize my dear," Contristo said, "My wife does get a bit out of hand at times," he was freely speaking about Helena as she was busy fussing over her two and only sons, "She means well, for her sons anyway. Do not let anyone else's opinions sway your decisions and actions when it comes to my son, understand?"

"Yes sir," Nora said, the other two girls were rendered speechless since Contristo hadn't spoken to them on the matter when it was their turn to face the family.

"I sense a dance coming up," Contristo said, "Would you honor me with a dance fair maiden?"

"I'd be honored to," Nora said, not really thinking that declining such an invitation would be a good thing.

Once the young lady and her beloved' father left the head table for the dance floor, Julian and Julianus kept their mother busy, and the two brothers double teaming their mother into viewing Nora in a positive light. It was due to Julian's actions that convinced his mother that the girl was good for him since he seemed so much more active and confident and courageous enough to confront his own mother. Something that neither of the two brothers really ever did unless something important was on the line.

"Fine," Helena said, "I give up. I'm convinced that she is worthy of my only remaining unmarried son."

"Good decision mother," both brothers said in chorus, but they sensed a but.

"But of course, it still remains to be seen if she will indeed stay," their mother stated, "After she is told the truth of what we are. She thinks you are human, or something only slightly more than that, but not the extent of what you are Julian, what we are, and specifically what your father is."

"She'll stick around," Julian confidently said, "I know she will."

"Well she had better," Helena said, "One wrong move, and well, let's not get into that."

Both boys knew that she only wanted what was best for her two boys.

Back on the dance floor several pairs joined Contristo and Nora. It was a rather slow dance, but it suited Contristo and his patient ways.

"Relax child," Contristo said as he lead her around the dance floor, "Pass my wife's test and a test of your own choosing and you shall be one of the family in no time at all."

"I'm sorry sir," she said, "Its just all so new to me, and I hadn't thought that when I'd be meeting you, sir, there would be so many others in attendance."

"My son should have warned you about that," he said, "Should you pass my wife's test for you, you shall be bombarded by all of these other family members and more probably. But I know you can endure it, you never did give up during your own trials after all."

"But Julian was with me all those times," she said as they danced, "I was never alone."

"This time is no different," Contristo assured her, "He will still be with you.." he twirled her around, "So..shall we get my wife's test over with? Or do you wish to have more time?"

"I think getting it over with would be for the best," she told him, thinking that it couldn't be any worse than having a large number of pairs of eyes locked onto her form, or the mysterious things going around in the shadows. She knew about magic that was certain, she thought that they were all of such lot. But she was sorely mistaken if it ended at just that.

Contristo lead her back to the high or head table where his immediate family was chatting amongst themselvs.

"Did you enjoy your dance?" Julian asked Nora as soon as she sat back in her seat.

"It was alright," she said, "Your father says the same things you do."

"He didn't tell you that he loved you did he?" Julian asked in jest, "My mother would try to kill him if he did."

"He did nothing or the sort," she said, "I'd've kicked him where it would really hurt if he tried to get fresh with me, not that I find any reason for him to have done so what with your mother being so beautiful."

"Ah my mother and her beauty," Julian said, "No need to feel insecure about your own, as you are beautiful in your own right. She had many suitors back when she was not yet married to my father. Frighteningly many suitors, my father was more like her knight in shining armor."

"Oh? What did he do?" she asked him.

"He saved her from suitors that had decided that if none of them could have her, no one ever would," Julian said, "I kind of take after my father in that respect, saving damsels in distress when the need arises."

"I see," she said, and so teased him about it, "So should you come across another damsel, will I have to share your bed with another?"

"Wha..? Huh? Where'd that come from?" Julian panicked a bit, to the pleasure of his dining companions, then composing himself he replied properly, "You won't have to worry about that. I love you too much."

Contristo had spoken with his wife briefly before standing once again, and addressing those gathered. All conversation ceased, and all gazes locked onto Contristo's form.

"She claims she is ready for the true nature of things," he said, "Let us test her on that, for she will not manage to survive long with us if she is unable to accept things as they truly are."

His announcement was met with quite a bit of stirring. The lively atmosphere grew even livelier, shapes and forms shifted and changed below the raised platform upon which the head table was situated on.

Nora watched as even her dinner companions at the table changed. The only ones that remained as they were were the living and the human. It was a bit frightful, she thought that she should have connected the dots in her head from the first clues that had been presented to her. She was in a den of monsters, and even her beloved changed right before her very eyes.

"_Trust in me still my lady love, no harm shall befall you, just trust in me,_" Julian's voice became like that of his own father when he spoke in the form of a Death Reaper, he was the immortal prince of Death and thus gained some of his father's traits.

"J-Julian..is that you?" Nora fearfully asked as she shrunk back in fear of his new form, everyone she knew knew of the form of the Grim Reaper, but to see so many of them appear around her, was more than frightening. She thought she would not be able to take it, and was about to run when she felt his arms around her, comforting and trying to calm her as he did many times before, when nightmares of her treatment came to haunt her.

"_It is I, my love, trust me, please,_" he pleaded with her, "_I'm here for you, and promise that no matter how much of the dark you see here, including myself, no harm shall come to you_."

Surrounding her were nightmares come to life, had she only been spared an early death to be devoured by monsters and demons, those any much much more filled her mind, crushing her hopes, her wishes and dreams. She wanted to be away from them all, but at the same time she wanted not to leave the surprisingly warm embrace of the hooded figure whose arms were wrapped tightly and protectively around her.

"I.." she tried to think of something to say, at the same time as trying to wrap her mind around all that had happened to her. It had all happened so fast, not counting her relationship with the Being that was trying his best to comfort her, "I...I don't know..I'm scared Julian."

"_As you should rightly be, child,"_ came Death's more twisted and sinister voice, his voice was unmistakeable for anyone that heard it, Julian only managed to inherit the echoing and multiple voices, but not the quantity of the voices.

"We are in the Great Hall of Palacio de Azkaban, the home and very seat of power of Death himself," Julianus spoke up near Nora, who turned her head to face him, "Father is Death himself, and I am a spirit or a soul. Most of us are counted among the dead, but not the damned. You are the only mortal and human here, aside from Emmy."

"Calm yourself," Emmy decided to speak, comfortingly and supportively, "All of this is as much a part of who Lord Julian is as are the things you know of him. We are the only two mortal humans in all of this Hall, you do not see me shying away from anyone here, though I guess my husband being more or less human himself does not help my case by much."

"I..." Nora began to say.

"Child," Helena, in ghost form, spoke, "If you cannot accept this truth that has been revealed to you, then you have no business remaining with my son."

"But I..." Nora began to say, and Julian unwrapped himself from her, which stopped her mind from moving on.

"_Come with me,_" he asked of her, extending a gloved hand for her to take, "_Join me for a walk, and let these people continue with their feast._"

She hesitated for but a moment, before reluctantly deciding to place her hand in his, and be led out and away from the Hall. As soon as they left the Hall the sounds of celebrating resumed, but the cold chill of death remained and permeated the air. That colder than winter's chill surrounded her, blanketing her in its frozen splendor, drowning out any warmth she could have felt in the place or had felt before.

She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to bring some warmth to her body, but found that as each moment passed such a feat grew more and more impossible a task.

"_Cold?_" Julian asked once they stopped walking, he had led her to the only rose garden in the whole of the palace.

"Y-yes," she said stuttering due to the cold.

"_Here," _he said as handed her his outer cloak, which she gratefully took and wrapped around herself.

"T-thank you," she said, then hesitantly asked, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"_I didn't want to frighten you or scare you away, I didn't want to lose you,_" he honestly replied, "_You'd have probably thought that you had indeed sold your soul to the devil had I revealed this secret before we got to know each other as we know each other now_"

"I...I know," she said, the cold had left her, "What happens now?"

"_You can either accept that I hid something still from you, as well as accept this,_" he motioned to himself as he was, "_And we continue as we were, just with some additional truths to our relationship_."

"Then..." she said, steeling herself against anything that might change her mind, she trusted him and he had been there for her and was still there for her. He hadn't left her to fend for herself once the truth of their natures were revealed. He had tried to comfort her in the only manner that was available to him in the form he was in, by order of his father.

"_Then?_" he prompted.

"This might be a bit bold for me to ask...no demand," she said as confidently as she could, "Can we just get it all over and done with?_"_

"_This is rather different from what anyone would be used to_," Julian said, "_That is, if you are wanting what I think you are._"

"I am wanting what you think I am," she said, "Please? Before I lose this courage and change my mind..."

"_My father was probably not expecting this,_" Julian said, "_Come then, I'm sure that he has prepared for it anyway_."

He led her to the small chapel that his parents had gotten married in, but instead of a whole host of Beings waiting for them there was only Death, Helena, Julianus, Elsa, Rowan, Emmy, and those descendants of Julianus that she would not run away from the surprise that was sprung on her.

"_I hadn't really thought that you'd decide to get this over and done with,_" Death said amusedly, though it was difficult to tell that that was what what he was feeling at the time due to the sheer volume and quantity of the overlapping and echoing voices coming from everywhere around that could hear his words.

"I'd have thought that you would want to get to know the family a little bit better before committing yourself to all of the remainder of eternity," Helena said, "But it is your choice, and if you chose to go through with this, I won't stand in your way."

"I'm sure of my decision," Nora said, she wasn't planning on backing away now, she didn't want to shy away from this amazing path before her.

"_Very well,_" Death said, "_But know that you shall be forever changed, but unlike my wife that may not have a living body in the living world, you shall be permitted to have one. In shadows alone shall your other form rise above your mortal shell._ _Is this alright with you?_"

"Yes sir," she said, "Is there anything else that is expected of me?"

"_Never waver in your love and trust of my son, and he shall do the same for you,_" Death said, "_Then come here to the altar_," he vanished in a swirl of shadows and souls, reappearing by the altar at the end of the chapel, where the vows of marriage were to be exchanged, "_And we shall proceed with the ceremony post haste, before some idiots decide to crash the wedding._"

The ceremony was short, simple, and to the point. There were no fanciness that occurred during the whole of the proceedings. Those gathered for the occasion had not said a word or interrupted it. It went as smoothly as it possibly could, and in the end Nora found herself eternally bound, soul to soul, to Julian. When the ceremony was over did the problematic things finally arrive.

Pandemonium broke out as the souls of the dead were ushered back to their afterlives, while the warriors of Death stood their ground. Death himself split himself into his pieces, Letum, Wishmaster, Charom, Contristo, and Death. Helena retreated to the her and her husband's room. Rowan and Emmy were spirited away by their guards, while Julian stood protectively before Nora his Death Scythe held in one hand, while a sword was held in his other.

"_What right have you to trespass in my domain?_" Death questioned the new arrivals that were intent to cause some trouble.

"Meddlesome immortal," one of the new arrivals, a helmeted seraphim from the heavens spat out, "We are here to take that which belongs to us. Your scion took what was ours once, we shall not permit another to be taken from where she rightfully belongs a second time. We shall use force if necessary."

"Pure souls have no reason to be with such lifeless creatures such as yourselves," another seraphim said, "Hand the soul over to her rightful masters, lest ye face the forces of the heavens."

"_Your Masters have no power here! This is my dominion! My realm! My Home!_" Death proclaimed, bringing forth his full power to the fore, "_Should I wish it I could end the war your All Heavens has with All Hells! Devil my cousin be, so I respect his wish for my forces to remain neutral! But here you dare come, barge into my home, and demand that I hand over my daughter? You forget your place!_"

"You forget yours! The Golden Throne has no need for worthless entities such as yourself!" the seraphim declared, his master a lesser Throne had ordered that some chaos be sown amongst what allies All Hells could summon to their aid, this being the best way, and this particular Throne was sure that all of his heaven's forces would be enough to match the armies of Death.

"_For every soul in existence there is a reaper waiting to take their soul to the Halls of Judgment,_" Death stated with finality, "_Since you continue to forget your place, we shall show your Heaven what it means to mess with __**DEATH!**_"

"_End the long lived suffering these fools have been forced to endure under the rule of of a foolish Throne!_" Julian shouted, rallying Death's forces, he then turned to his lady wife, "_Leave not my side my lady wife, no harm shall come to you, should you remain at my side._"

"Heretical dog!" one seraph shouted before he shot forward intent on decapitating Julian in one strike, but he was stopped, not by the prince of Death, but by another, less powerful warrior.

~Harm not my prince while in my presence~ Primoris stated with an angered tone ~Your fight is with me, as the fight of your comrades are with mine own!~

~Death Reapers! Seal their fates! None may defy death!~ Secondaris shouted ~Show this Heaven why Death should not only be respected, but also feared!~

~Shadow Hunters! Hear our call! Your victims have trespassed upon the lands of your master! Slay them! May their eternal souls not find rest beyond the doors of the Halls of Judgment!~ Tertius roared.

The two armies clashed, the army of death holding back the army of heaven quite easily since they were fighting in their home turf. Home turf advantage and all that. It was as soon as the two sides clashed did Nora notice that Death and his other forms were no longer in the chapel with them.

"Where is father?" she asked her husband who was keeping an eye out for any that would break through the line of takers of souls.

"_Taking the fight to the leader of this madness,_" Julian replied, still not yet relinquishing his reaper form.

"Shouldn't you go back him up?" she asked him, and of course I'll come with you so you can protect me properly.

"_Are you sure about that?"_ he asked her as he didn't want to put her in any unnecessary danger.

"I want to see how you fight," she said, "I can also feel your frustration at being unable to join the fray..so.."

"_Very well_," he said, spun around and lifted her off of her feet, literally, carrying her bridal style they vanished in a swirl of shadows, smoke, and death, reappearing at the stereotypical pearly gates of a lesser heaven, one that had already been torn to pieces, the lofty heights already stained by the taint of Death. It was no longer worthy of being called an afterlife or paradise.

Due to the insanity of one with a heart of greed and arrogance, this heaven had sealed its fate.

"_I think I know where my father went.._" Julian said as he continued to carry his wife in his arms, while his weapons were strapped to his back.

"Where?" Nora asked, trying to look around and find some sort of evidence of Death's passing through.

"_Over there where the crack in the skies is forming,_" Julian said, "_Father is not meant to rule a realm other than his own...this battle shatters reality, even though he is the Alpha of New Time, and the Father of all the Gods this existence has. This heaven is separate and somewhere else. For declaring its intentions it is no longer a realm that my father can conquer for himself._"

"I really didn't understand that," she told him.

"_You will in time_," he said, and dashed in the direction of the crack in the skies of the Heaven.

By the time they reached the source of the crack, the Throne that the Almighty in charge of this particular Heaven had already been split in twain, while the Almighty himself and Death duked it out, blade against blade.

"**If I can't have her soul! Then no one can!**" all three of the supposed trespassers in the Heaven heard the Almighty shout, and for once in his immortal life Death was too slow to act as he had only realized that his son and newest daughter were in the battlefield with him.

A stereotypical blade of lightning was sent flying in Nora's direction, the Almighty didn't know where she was, and had just blindly sent the lightning blade to strike her dead. But since she was married and bonded soul to soul with the immortal prince of Death, it wouldn't have managed to kill her, only maker her feel more pain than dying ever would.

Julian knew the consequences if his wife were hit by the attack and since he was just there with her, in one swift motion he moved her behind himself, and drew his weapons and successfully deflected the attack. The Almighty that had thrown the attack so blindly was so shocked that his attack had dissipated so quickly.

"_Father if I may, he has attacked my love and my life,_" Julian said, with as much killing intent as he could muster leaking out of him, "_Let me slay this piece of filth in your place that I might also heal the crack in existence as well as defend my wife completely._"

"_Should you defeat him, which you will be able to do more so than him you," _Death said, "_You shall pay a price. Removed from my ranks you shall be, as you shall rule in his place. Are these terms agreeable to you?_"

"_Beats getting bored, and it'll give me something to do in my free time,_" Julian said good naturedly and seriously at the same time, "_The House of Acerbus could use some more action in its existence._"

"_Then remove this filth from existence as this battle that has been waged shall be won by those with the power to shatter souls!_" Death declared, and moved aside to let his son continue fighting.

"**You think you can best me when your father could not! Fool!**" the Almighty roared and taunted at the same time, then attacked with a blade of light which struck Julian's two weapons at the same time, holding him back and stopping his attack, "**You are weak Reaper of Death! Weak, pitiful, and useless! I shall best you and have you watch as I eviscerate your so-called wife!**"

"I would have forgiven you for your earlier attempt on my wife's life," Julian said as he relinquished his reaper form which gave way for his more human or wizard one, "But I shall not take such threats to my wife lightly. So die here and now, I challenge you to the right to rule, existence for existence, what say you?"

"**I say you are a fool, and as such I shall accept for even the fabled Death himself was not able to ****best me,**" the foolish and prideful Almighty stated agreeing.

"So mote it be," Julian said, sealing the agreement, then struck lightning fast and sealing both of their fates, "Love conquers all, and since I love my wife too much to leave her alone. You lose."

It was a statement of fact as the former Almighty slipped off of Julian's Death Scythe and fell to the Heavenly ground which reverted to its pristine state at the whim of its new master. The former Almighty turned into nothingness, the dust of its former greatness was sucked into the Gate of Exit never to be seen from nor heard from again.

"_Well..now this was unexpected, truly,_" Death said, speaking to his son who stood gobsmacked at what he had actually done, "_Congratulations are in order. Good luck and have fun as one of the few Almighties that the Golden Throne will be unable to rely on._"

"You're going to be the death of my father," Julian said as Nora walked to the father and son pair.

"What just happened?" she asked them.

"Standard procedure when completely eradicating the soul of something that would in most cases be un-killable," Julian replied, "Congratulations love, we're now a pair of royalty in an Afterlife."

Nora fainted.

"_I would to, after all the excitement and all that,_" Death told his son, "_I expect that you shall follow in my footsteps and keep the balance should you chose to have children of your own._"

"_Sounds like a fun thing to do,_" Julian said as he picked up his unconscious wife, and walked off in the direction of the palace, that actually looked like a palace, and had it rebuild itself as Death returned to his palace that did not look anything like a palace.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU. (filler-intro-sort of)

Note 2: Death = Harry ; Harry = Death. "_Death speech_" "Human speech"

Note 2.5: Harry = Death, Wishmaster, Letum, and Contristo Acerbus

Note 3: ~Dementor/Death Reaper/Shadow Hunter speech~

Note 4: Reaper = Death Reaper; Hunter = Shadow Hunter

"*"

"*"

**Devil's Handshake**

"*"

"*"

_**chapter ten**_

"_*"_

"_*"_

With seven days in a week Julian and Nora spent their weekdays, Monday through Friday, in the land of the living and spent their weekends, Saturday and Sunday, in the Heaven that Julian ruled over. It was a rather new experience for the Prince of Death.

While used to being a prince in his own right, royalty among royalty, he was not used to being worshipped as his father was worshiped. He was considered an Almighty, one of the few that sided with All Hells in the war for the full control of the Afterlives, the Paradise and the Inferno.

Since his wife didn't want to feel somewhat useless, she had been assigned to look after new arrivals, those lucky or unlucky few that had been sent to this Heaven, there weren't that many but there weren't so few that the job of meeting with the new arrivals was a simple task.

Nora was like a department head, she headed the greeting committee as well as a number of sub-committees and departments. Her subordinates were all sorts of angels, regular ones with only a single pair of wings and not the three sets that the seraphs had.

There was a lot of work even in the afterlife, it became apparent that souls grew bored with their eternal reward, and so this afterlife changed from simply being fields of dreams to being something like the living world. The main government was an absolute monarchy, as it should be, but there were departments that governed certain sectors and the like.

There were jobs, businesses, currency, salary, schools, colleges, universities. There was a military but only a select number of souls were permitted to join the elites known as the seraphims.

There was also the option of reincarnation which was soul rebirth or re-entry into the lifestream. The afterlife of the afterlife was reincarnation, usually anyway.

It had long since been proven that even though one was already in paradise or in the afterlife one could still be injured, and in rare cases be killed again. This was why there were laws in the afterlife, rules, a police force, a judicial system, courts, judges, and the like. It was much like the living world.

Over time souls lost their memories of when they had been alive in the living world, they gained new memories that overtook their living memories. These living memories faded over time and were rarely, if ever, noticed. With the fading of these memories, souls could start anew, without having to worry about the regular inability to meet up with former relations from when one was alive.

The only exception to that were soulmates.

King Julian was what he was called in his heaven, and of course Nora was his Queen. But in the living world they were simply the Lord and Lady of House Acerbus, a rather Most Ancient and Noble House that predated the Magical Educational Institution of Hogwarts, even though its creation came after the school was founded.

He wasn't a worshiped god like the previous Almighty of the Heaven he had won, he was just another god in existence with the power to manipulate reality of the existence. Like his father, but no supreme control over one specific thing. As soon as he was elevated in the greater scheme of things, he had to give up the life of false mortality which prompted the conception of his first and only son (for the time being anyway). The son was mortal, but was assured an automatic spot in his father's domain when he was finished with his tour of the mortal coil.

The son had only one son before he rejoined his father in heaven, and the son had the same, and for many years and generations the sequence continued. The headship and lordship was passed down from father to son, but it was only the soul of the first son that was given an automatic place every time he returned to his father's heaven. The descendants of House Acerbus were treated just like any other soul, unless they chose to remain in the Halls of Judgment working there as their eternal reward, while others chose to serve their House founder as Death Reapers or Shadow Hunters. While others still chose to be reincarnated or moved on to lives in other existences.

But of course family reunions did always happen when there was a death in the family, mortal parts of the family. While memories faded after one died, and were replaced with newly formed ones, there was still some sort of existential archive of those memories which were used on the souls of those that were pulled to attend family reunions.

The House of Acerbus eventually went into decline as time moved ever closer to modern times. House Ravenclaw did as well. Both Houses were tied to one another. Eventually the two Houses merged into one through marriages between heirs of heirs of heirs.

Pureblood families had a tendency to intermarry, in which case Acerbus and Ravenclaw married into the direct line of the House of Potter, which added to some already old blood, ancient blood even. The lordship laid dormant and unclaimed, even though there was a single known and recorded member of House Acerbus that served at the maximum security prison Azkaban, he was ineligible due to exactly who he was. Contristo Acerbus still worked as the head of the maintenance department of Azkaban through the years.

#

"Your son left to rejoin the lifestream to be reborn once again," Julian informed his wife after a hard day's work for the both of them in their jobs.

"I know," Nora said to him as she greeted him with a kiss, they were in the kitchen of their palace, the servants had to have been threatened for them to take the day off so that Julian could keep his culinary skills up to par, "I signed his release form."

"So what do you want for dinner?" he asked her as looked through the fridge and freezer for possible ingredients not that he really needed to since they had literally everything in the kitchen when it came to food.

"I was thinking Japanese," Nora said as she sat on a stool by the central table of the kitchen were usually servants sat around for their own meals, "Some tempura and unagi maybe, sashimi, and miso soup."

"And dessert?" Julian asked as he carried a few pots and pans and bowls and stuff to the sink for cleaning, he didn't like to use his powers or magic for cooking or baking, he preferred the old tried and tested way of doing things. By hand.

"Leche flan," was Nora's reply, she decided to go over some reports that she had brought home from work to look over while her husband did his thing in the kitchen which was their usual practice. He cooked she brought home work.

"Drinks?" he asked her.

"Vanilla flavored Italian soda, please," she requested, it was a thing that she had gotten hooked on after tasting it the first time.

"Gotcha," he said as he continued his preparation for actual cooking.

One would think that they would rely on their servants to do everything, but they didn't really enjoy being pampered, both of them preferred doing some things by themselves, though that didn't mean that they didn't permit themselves to be pampered. Lady Death would frown upon their disregard of servants when there were those that were so willing to serve, and these people got paid.

After dinner the two of them went about their nightly routine of bathing together, brushing their teeth, and whatever else they did before their nightly romps in their bed or sleep whichever came first.

But this night was different, after washing up and going to bed Julian stopped moving, as if paralyzed. Nora grew a bit worried when he shifted from wearing his nightclothes to his Death Reaper garb.

"_Our descendants...I must go.._" he rasped out in veiled anger.

"What's happened?" Nora asked him worriedly.

"_A death in the family...many deaths in the family.._" he growled as he took out his scythe, a weapon which he had not had to bother taking out in years, "_I must go..to save at least one._"

She told him to go and be safe. He leapt out of their bedroom window and soared through the sky, going faster than any seraphim ever could, the ones that had been out on patrol in the skies had felt the chill in the night air. They knew something was up for their king to decide to take matters into his own hands.

Julian wasn't the only one that had felt a concentrated chill race up and down his spine. In Azkaban Contristo felt it as well and had to stop what he was doing before leaving his wife a bit startled and worried about his sudden departure from within her. He shot out of Azkaban followed by quite the contingent of Dementors, such a thing had never happened in the history of the prison and the Ministry guards were stumped at the sudden turn of events. Not knowing what to do, they were forced into visiting the Gray Lady who remained in the prison who told them that there was a disturbance in the circle of life and death.

"What happened?" they asked her, she was fully clothed as soon as Contristo transformed into his primary state which was that of Death himself.

"A soul has been splintered an innocent soul lost, shattered," she woefully moaned as she was told what had happened by her husbands angered whisper on the wind, "Death has been cheated in the most vile of ways.."

"How do you know that, my lady," a former Ravenclaw asked.

"I am dead am I not," she stated, "We souls that chose to remain in this mortal plane know these things, but there are those that are closer to death than any other and are privileged to know a little bit more.."

"This abominable act that has caused the dementors into a frenzy of aggression," the former Ravenclaw said, "What is it? Is there some way we can help?"

"There is no help that you may give," she told them, "The deed has already been done. It is now a part of unalterable history, yet even now _Death_ speeds to the site of the crime, to avenge the souls that have forever been lost."

"*"

At a campsite often used in summers by an orphanage, the adults were running about like headless chicken in their worry and searching for three missing children. There was dread in their hearts at the possibility that had transpired that night. There was death in the air and even the living could feel the foul stench of the unnatural cause of it.

Julian and his father arrived at almost the exact same time. They arrived at a cliff overlooking troubled blackened waters below. The waters tainted for the night by the deaths that had occurred. A splintering of a soul at the sacrifice of an innocent one.

"_The deed has been done, and we were too late to stop it,_" Death stated mournfully, "_Bastards they might have been, but of our line they still were. Ineligible for the mantles, but family still. Orphans of orphans from older wars than this._"

"_I felt them, two whole lines wiped out in a single action, and I was unable to save them, save even one...two souls that have gone back to this plane countless times, doing marvelous things of good,_" Julian mourned, the deaths in the family that he had felt were those of two descendants whose blood would have birthed more and more had they lived. But now that they had died, their souls forever lost due the actions of a single man, those many possible family were lost for all time.

"_There is only one line remaining, one blood heir living, he is as the same age of the abomination,_" Death stated, "_And so the cycle begins again. But this time around, we shall intervene and the mistakes of old time will not be repeated a second time._"

"_Can't we just kill this abomination? Can't we just rip the soul to shreds? Vile souls such as this one deserves it,_" Julian asked.

"_We may not..but there will be one with the power this dark lord knows not,_" Death stated prophetically, "_Born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... With sword and scythe this foe shall fall, and fear shall rise up above it all."_

"_Are you certain?" _Julian asked his father.

"_I am certain of this, this one thing is as inevitable as _I_ am,_" Death stated, "_This abomination should be felled by a mortal, a recognizable one, not one of us, lest someone try the same stunt again in the far off future._"

"_So..home we go?_" Julian asked.

"_Home we go..or at least you do,_" Death said to his son, "_My shift at Azkaban is not yet over._"

#

Death was prepared for things to come, while his son was barely ready for the influx of souls. The second world war was devastating and many lives were lost in it, many souls were reaped, and many more were sacrificed by the abominations. Through the world war, and the magical world wars, Death and his son watched the world and made sure that the heir to their names were kept relatively safe, that their mortal family would continue the flow of blood through time.

As one Dark Lord fell another more sinister took his place. The abomination's rise to power was a bloody and violent one. Magic and non-magic alike fell to his hate, but there were a few that were spared, few that escaped, and a few that defied openly defied him.

There were two couples in particular that the more sinister Dark Lord, with darker ideals, found as just as great thorns in his sides as Albus Dumbledore, the so-called and self styled Leader of the Light. These two couples being the the Longbottoms and the Potters.

Both also bore sons, born as the seventh month died, but only one of them came into the world just as the seventh month died, born on that split second before the new day of the eighth month. His birth certificate was filled in with July 31st.

A prophecy by one of seer blood was given and witnessed by Albus Dumbledore who put much stock in anything that could potentially end the war that was being waged in his home country. A war that he could have prevented had he acted instead of had a habit of giving people the benefit of the doubt and second chances.

The Dark Lord, the self-styled and publicly recognized Lord Voldemort heard of the prophecy as well. His spy within the ranks of Dumbledore had overheard it and shared it with him. He planned and schemed the demist of this Chosen One, even going so far as to already decide which one was the one that needed to be eliminated.

Then on a silent Halloween night, as a blood red tinted moon hung in the sky, Voldemort made his move. Bypassing ancient barriers held together by a secret given to him, he came upon them, and there he found his first taste of doom and true loss.

Two servants were at the scene with him, two that served as precautions. One was simply there to make sure that the protections could be bypassed, while the other had been a trusted servant who wanted a prize once the slaying of the child of prophecy had been done.

James Potter fell to the green curse that blasted out of the wand of the dark lord, his body trained for combat had been no match for the full and focused might of the dark lord. While he had some warning from wards that he had placed around the perimeter, he knew that he would not be waking from the nightmare that had come alive around him once he was informed of the fatal arrival on his land.

He told his wife to run, to save their child, the chosen child of prophecies. She ran to his room as it was where they had left the emergency ticket out of the house in case their location had been compromised.

Before she could escape the dark lord came to the room and cornered her. She offered up her life for the life of her child, but he would have none of such nonsense. To him the child was too great a threat to let live.

She jumped into the path of the first killing curse, it killed her, but in doing so it sent out a signal that would allow her child to live past that night.

As soon as her life finally faded from her eyes, _they _were made aware of what had happened. Deaths in the family had occurred once again, and the line was in danger of ending. The prophecy spoke of marking the child as the equal of the abomination, but that was a protection that _they_ refused to rely on.

As soon as the cursed incantation left the dark lord's lips, Azkaban prison once again exploded with activity, for the second time in its extensive and expansive history the guards were scared and baffled. The dementors flew about in a frenzy, screeches and wails broke out around and throughout the prison halls and echoed off of the walls. But unlike the last time it happened, the dementors didn't fly out in a swarm, there was no leader that lead them to battle.

The Killing Curse struck its target in the forehead, it was supposed to be instant death, forcefully tugging on death's touch to take away the life from a victim. But in this case, the death magic was reflected back to the caster sending the fractured soul into a comatose like state which he would remain in for a few years.

Death himself stood in the path of the spell from reaching the soul of the child, the soul fragment that had also accidentally been created in the dark lord's madness was destroyed upon contact with Death himself, as well as the child's heritage igniting like a bonfire then exploding into an inferno.

The souls of the Potter couple had needed no escort to the afterlife. Their souls needed no aid since their souls were no more, only the memories of their child had remained after the dark lord had used a variant of his killing curse to sacrifice their lighter souls to amplify his magic for the deed that he had planned.

A sorrowful Julian entered the room where his father and the last of several houses were in. He had checked and double checked, James and Lily Potter's souls had been shattered for all eternity, they were soulmates and where one went the other was sure to follow. They had also been the souls of Julian's own grandson and granddaughter-in-law that had opted to undergo countless reincarnations.

"I don't like this," Julian in mortal form said, "The price that had been paid...it was too great."

"I agree," Contristo said, as he lifted the child in his arms to get a better look at him, then wistfully whispered, "_He has my eyes..as his mother had my own mother's eyes.._"

"Did you say something?" Julian asked his father as he thought he heard a whisper of longing.

"It was nothing, just a passing thought," Contristo said, "There were two others, where are they now?"

"One comes up the stairs, cautiously," Julian said, "While the other has run off, fleeing in terror at what he had witnessed. Do we take the child now or later or not at all?"

"I know of how this shall play out," Contristo said, "His godfather will come to take him, but will be persuaded into letting another take care of the child in his place, forsaking any right he has to the child."

He put the child onto the floor near where the body of his mother lay, he pat the child on the head as a sign of reassurance and weaved protective magics around the child.

"A foolish old man will then plan out his life, leaving him in the care of his mother's sister, one that is not fit to care for the child," Contristo told his son as he forced the two of them to turn invisible to mortal eyes and watched events transpire before them, only the child could see them as he was of their blood, "The first sign of abuse, we shall act and take him, and by Magic's blessing we shall take custody of the child, or rather you and your wife will."

Things happened just the way that Contristo had described, Sirius Black did arrive a few minutes after Severus Snape had reluctantly left. The child's godfather willingly yet hesitantly gave up the child to the half giant Hagrid's care, who then passed the child to the care of the Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore who thought that Petuneia Dursley would look past her differences with her sister and care for the child as if he was her own.

The decision to illegally leave the child in the care of the one family that the Last Wills and Testaments of the Potter couple stated should not ever be given the child to care for, was a costly one. It lost Albus Dumbledore his most important chess piece. It lost him any power over the child other than that of headmaster.

Instead of being kept with his aunt, uncle, and cousin, the one year old was dumped into the cupboard under the stairs. It was the only act that needed to be done for Contristo to come-a-knocking.

Petunia Dursley was left cursed, as was the rest of her family. They had been given chance to redeem themselves in the eyes of those who held sway in the afterlife. Their hate had been far too much and caused them to be cursed. They would never be normal.

Albus Dumbledore had leaked the information about the defeat of the dark lord to the media which spread the news far and wide like wildfire, a child that had survived the killing curse.

The Boy-Who-Lived.

Had Dumbledore bothered to actually check up on the child, he would have found out that he had no power over the child, even though he had retained some access to the Potter fortune through the use of a corrupt goblin account manager, he used his stolen funds for himself under the guise of preparing for the war that had only been stalled but had yet to be truly ended. He would have also found out that he was dealing with powers beyond his control, and was a mere novice in the game of life as compared to his opponents.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU. (filler-intro-sort of)

Note 2: Death = Harry ; Harry = Death. "_Death speech_" "Human speech"

Note 2.5: Harry = Death, Wishmaster, Letum, and Contristo Acerbus

Note 3: ~Dementor/Death Reaper/Shadow Hunter speech~

Note 4: Reaper = Death Reaper; Hunter = Shadow Hunter

"*"

"*"

**Devil's Handshake**

"*"

"*"

_**chapter eleven**_

"_*"_

"_*"_

Harry James Potter, the second of his name as he had learned at an early age, lived a good young life. He had family and friends around him most of the time, unless he was at school, private lessons, or the others were busy with work. He even got to know his parents, though only in the forms of memories given ghost-like forms so that they could interact with their child, but those memories could not last indefinitely lest they be lost forever like the souls that they were only mere echoes of.

He had two sets of parents, his biological parents that were there for him to get to know but were mere echoes, and his adoptive parents who were his ancestors at the same time. He had grandparents in the forms of the Lord and Lady Death, he had friends in the forms of his guards as there weren't that many souls of children where he lived.

He visited the land of the living on weekends as those were the only days of the week that his parents had some time off, even though they were rulers they still had responsibilities to take care of and they took their jobs very seriously.

The awakening of his heritage brought about a few changes to his physical and magical makeup. He was magically powerful for his age, at a level that surpassed even the strongest of mortals in this day and age. As for physically, he was stronger in all aspects, and had even gained the power of transformation, true transformation and not partial. He also gained forms that had previously been kept sealed away from mortal descendants of his parents and grandparents. For one thing he had wings, angelic wings that he had inherited from his mother after her mortality was stripped from her when she became immortal, she was her husband's angel of death after all. He also gained a reaper form, like his father and grandfather.

From an early age he was taught the way of a warrior, his magic was developed, as were other parts of himself. His mother insisted that he take his education as seriously as he took to his physical activities.

He enjoyed studying, as well as the martial arts. He also adored sports as much as he adored just reading. He was a typical child but at the same time not. It was like he had a split personality but at the same time did not. He was definitely weird and different, but at least no one ever called him a freak out of malice or spite. Had anyone tried they would have met their doom at the hands of the over-protectiveness of his mothers, and grandmother.

So long as Harry was concerned, one didn't do anything to the kid when the major women in his life were around lest one wanted to die a very painful death even though one was already dead to begin with.

Whenever he visited the land of the living he tried to make some friends, but couldn't seem to keep them since he was rarely ever around and they sometimes actually forgot that he existed and thought that he was a very realistic imaginary friend.

There was only one child that he had managed to form a connection with, but those that the girl talked to about him thought that she was just imagining him up since they never saw him with her. He had managed to keep her as a friend since it was so easy to locate her on weekends. He even spent time with the girl's family, but had to stop visiting her when he turned ten due to two reasons.

The first reason being that his grandfather had decided to take up his weekends and take him on a tour of different cities of the world. The second reason being that he had been the one to take the girl's mother to the afterlife. It was a rather unexpected thing, but the girl's mother had been sick for years.

He had been there when the girl's mother had called the two of them to her room, the girl's father was already there. From the look on his face the two children knew that things weren't good. Harry had tried some of the things that his father and grandfather had taught him about saving lives and extending lives, but none of them worked on the woman. He would later find out that the woman's life had already been extended by his very presence, but the soul could only take on so much help before it started to reject it.

He had been the one present at the time to take the woman's last breath of life, and with it and a scale that his grandfather had given him one birthday he weighed the worth of her soul and found it good enough that the Halls of Judgment could be skipped and she could chose her reward.

She was rather surprised when she felt better all of a sudden, memories only began to fade after all the procedures leading to the reward for actions in life were all done. She could still see her family, as well as her body. She was given some more time with them by Harry who had chosen to appear as an angel, rather than the ominous grim reaper, to her. She comforted her daughter and husband, whispering sweet nothings and comforting words to them, words that they both could have sworn they had heard.

She could have chosen to have stayed as a ghost but didn't like to think of her family growing too dependent on her or even more attached to her for there was a chance that she would be forced to leave them suddenly in the future. So she chose the next best thing that she could when it came to looking after her family. The request was instantly granted, and she became her daughter's second guardian angel.

She became a guardian angel to her daughter since she believed that she needed her more than her husband needed her. This was probably one of the rare cases that a soul got to retain its memories from life. It was also a wish that Harry had made, and his family had granted for him.

Harry had not been seen by the Lovegood family after that incident since he could have drawn too much attention to himself had he stayed. He was told by his parents that he couldn't afford the added attention just yet. So he left his first real human friend a parting gift and a note that they would be able to see each other again, she'd just have to wait a while. The gift being one of his feathers for her to make into a quill or be used as a wand core for her.

Xeno Lovegood had decided to use what had happened to his wife in his newspaper/tabloid/magazine. Most people already didn't believe the stories about most of the creatures that his daughter and wife cooked up of discovered, so what was one story that he knew to be partially true. Harry, who they didn't know the last name of, a friend of his daughter had been an angel in disguise who helped the small family. He had mysteriously vanished after the man's wife had passed on, but left a souvenir for Luna, the man's daughter and Harry's friend.

#

On Harry's eleventh birthday, he celebrated it with his family but not in any of the palaces but in Diagon Alley of all places. He hoped to be able to see his first friend again on his special day but it was not meant to be since his grandfather said that the girl and her father were out of the country at the time questing for creatures that existed but were hard to locate.

He had managed to make a few more friends in his time away from his first friend, and during the trips that his grandfather had taken him on. He had learned even more things from the travels than he ever could have through books.

He didn't live a sheltered life, but an adventurous one.

His celebration was held at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Ice cream and cake were served along with some drinks. It was an odd gathering since two of the people attending (Contristo and Julian) the small party reminded some people of Death Eaters. Some visitors of the alley had actually called for auror aid, who did come but found themselves unable to question the two cowled figures as they were stopped dead in their tracks as they approached by their instincts screaming at them to turn around and walk away lest their eternal souls be in danger of everlasting torture.

The aurors didn't bother the party, they wrote in their reports on the incident that it was all a misunderstanding and there was also the fact that Death Eaters wouldn't celebrate the party of a child, they were far too coldhearted for that.

He had a fun filled birthday. He liked his gatherings small even though his grandmother had tried to arrange one of her infamous family reunions like she had done on one of his past birthdays. People that passed the gathering could have sworn that they had seen the ghosts of the Potters, James and Lily, their ghost-like memories were floating around making the birthday party complete.

The day after his birthday, Harry received a letter of invitation for a school that his biological parents had attended in their own youth. He had heard a lot of things about the school from his parents memories, his parents, and from his grandparents. It was after the reply was sent that he was told that he would be visiting Gringotts Bank to claim his birthrights earlier than expected.

No one would know about it until it was time to reveal who and what he was. He went there accompanied by Quartus, his Death Reaper body guard, and Primo, his seraphim body guard, they were both in their human forms which they used when they were sent into the living world for some mission or whatever. He'd have a third companion, but his grandfather believed that his hellish godfather needed the man power more than the child needed additional protection.

He ignored the warning that was etched on the plaque outside of the bank, the one that warned thieves of trying to steal from the bank. He had been told by his grandfather that if he did not read it, the protections that were tied to the warning would not be activated once he first stepped into the bank. It was a one time thing. Once he stepped into the bank, he was immune to a number of things that the other clients were for the rest of their lives forced into doing or having.

Apparating and portkeying into the bank were two of the things that were permitted if one did not have the spells tied into reading those words. It was a privilege to be given permission to freely come and go from the bank as one pleased after all.

He walked up to the nearest available teller to begin his business with the bank followed by his body guards..

"I would like to speak with my account manager," Harry calmly stated, it was not a request, his choice of dress was something that looked like a combination of a Japanese high school uniform and a business suit. There was only one thing that stood out if one bothered to look: he wore sneakers.

"Name," the goblin spoke, not bothering to even look at its client.

"_Harry James Potter,_" Harry whispered as to not be overheard by the other patrons/clients, he didn't want to draw any unwanted or additional attention to himself.

"Follow me," the goblin growled out as it motioned for another of its brethren to take its place as it led Harry and his guards to the offices of the account managers.

Harry followed along, not really bothering to look around, he had business at the bank with the bank, so he left the observations to his guards who would report anything of interest to him later on once all business had been concluded.

He was shown to the office of one of the goblins of the bank, one named Cockrot.

"Place a drop of blood into this bowl to prove your identity," the goblin growled in annoyance, there had been a number of black haired and green eyed youths with guardians that had tried to gain access to the Potter fortunes since no one really knew where Harry Potter lived or even if he was alive, Albus Dumbledore didn't really keep up with updates of whom people thought was his charge.

"Just a single drop of blood?" Harry asked the goblin, he knew all about the power of blood when it came to magic, so he demanded.. "I need a signed agreement that my blood will only be used for the verification of my identity and for nothing else for this meeting."

"Do you have so little trust for us goblins?" the goblin half growled while sneering and looking at him sourly, "Do we not already bow to your laws and the restrictions you have placed on us?"

"Blood is highly magical," Harry stated, "I know for a fact that the goblins are quite knowledgeable when it comes to the use of magical blood, even more so than Nicholas Flamel and Albus Dumbledore. So forgive me for not trusting you when it comes to using my blood."

"Very well," the goblin said, slightly impressed that a wizard knew about such forgotten things, but it was still a little insulted, it was a goblin after all. He drew up a contract with a few loopholes in it, but had to rewrite the thing due to Harry spotting those loopholes thanks to some lessons he had been forced into enduring since he would one day have to go into business and possibly politics.

When both parties were satisfied with the contract, they both signed in blood which instantly proved himself to be who he claimed himself to be. His name instantly appearing under his signature which he had written using a blood quill that took blood directly from his hand, it caused only a minor and healable wound.

The goblin rushed out of his own office once he read the titles that followed below the boy's name. He needed to cover his tracks when it came to the now obviously illegal transactions that he had helped with conducting, as the enemies he could now possibly have were too great to ignore. In his rush to tamper with documents that could be useful as evidence in any investigation and subsequent trial, he failed to notice that as soon as he flew out of his office he was immediately followed by a transformed Quartus, invisible to all save and most especially to his target.

Harry was right to not trust the goblin from the very start, since at the first sign of trouble the goblin thought about saving its own skin. Death, and the family of Death were not to be cheated of anything. Ever.

"Alert the goblin that led us here about the sudden flight of the Potter account manager from his office," Harry ordered Primo, who nodded and left the room, but only after leaving a protective ward behind to keep his charge safe from any goblin-harm.

It took the goblins around five minutes to react to the news of a high profile client having possible complaints and the potential looming threat of riches being withdrawn in their entirety.

They located the goblin that had caused some problems with the regular running of the bank in the bank archives cowering behind a desk as Quartus loomed above him with scythe in hand and ready to take the soul from its shell and was also prepared to open up a portal to hell if need be.

The goblins recognized the Reaper for what he was, and approached without seeming hostile, as was their nature, one which the Ministry of Magic curbed with threats of destruction and annihilation.

"We received word of possible dissatisfaction of a high profile client, but didn't think that the client held contacts in the darkest of realms," the goblin said, "How may the Goblin Nation be of service this day honored Death Reaper? And who is the master which you serve?"

~Harry James Potter~ Quartus stated ~He waits in this~ he kicked the quivering goblin in the side ~insect's office~

"We will launch an investigation in this unworthy one's actions as account manager of the Potter accounts," the goblin that had first spoken stated, "I, Senior Account Manager Smicklegrook, shall oversee the Potter accounts from now onward and any other account that may be claimed by the sole remaining Potter."

~See to it that you perform better than this insect~ Quartus said ~Lest you bring down the wrath of my Lord~

Smicklegrook was a goblin tribe chieftain and so had his subordinates investigate the Potter accounts and what had been done with it since the Potter couple had fallen to the wand of Lord Voldemort. Investigation would reveal that Cockrot had withdrawn funds from the Potter fortune in large quantities every month, keeping a percentage of it under the guise of transaction fees and the rest just vanished into the hands of an unknown and untraceable entity. All transactions had been illegally approved by Harry Potter's publicly recognized magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore. But all official records stated and claimed that Harry Potter was under the care and custody, magical and muggle, of the untouchable Contristo Acerbus.

That was what the papers said, even though Harry was primarily taken cared of by the man's son and daughter-in-law, and it was proof enough that _someone_ had been stealing from the Potter fortune.

"Master Potter," Smicklegrook greeted as he entered the office that formerly belonged to Cockrot, for the duration of the business that Harry had with the bank this day, the office would be in Smicklegrook's care, "I am Smicklegrook and shall from this day forward, until you deem me unworthy, your account manager. How might Gingotts help you?"

It was all said rather respectfully. The goblin before the eleven year old was treating Harry the way he deserved, which was with respect and a healthy dose of fear. He was a little prince after all and a lordling to boot.

"I was originally going to inquire about my finances," Harry said as he took a seat in front of the desk that the goblin had decided to sit behind, "But it seems that an investigation is still underway. So for the time being I shall skip that. I would like to claim several accounts, that as of my biological father, James Potter, remain unclaimed and the vaults related to them sealed."

"What accounts do you speak of Master Potter?" Smicklegrook asked, as he was not aware of the contract but was made aware when a goblin of his tribe entered the office and presented him with the contract that caused his eyes to widen considerably.

"As you can see the magic in my blood decided to claim them officially as the heir to some and the other through right of conquest," Harry said, "Of course I will be willing to pay off any debts that the accounts might have incurred as well as go over whatever contracts have been enacted and such."

"Understood Master Potter," Smicklegrook said, "I'll get right to it," the goblin then excused himself from the office to get his people to fetch the needed documents. He returned a few minutes later with all the necessary files and documents as well as a number of contracts that would need looking over. For any normal child it would have been quite a lot to take in, for any prodigical child it would have been difficult to process as well, but for Harry it was just part of his day to day since he occasionally helped his mother and grandmother go over their own share of paperwork depending on which home he was in at the time.

They went through the documents, contracts, and files. Executing some things, reading over others, activating wills that had not seen the light of day, such as the will of his parents, which would get the person who planned on leaving in with the Dursleys who would cooperate in a trial against anyone that had set them up. There were agreements that needed to be nullified, and a whole host of other stuff.

Primo had to be sent out of the bank several times to run some errands, to purchase this and that and bring them to the office. He was also put in charge of purchasing Harry's school supplies, the ones that didn't need Harry to purchase them.

By the end of the day, Harry was the official Head and Lord of the Houses of Acerbus, Gryffindor, Peverell, Potter, and Ravenclaw, by blood, and Head and Lord of the Houses of Gaunt and Slytherin by right of conquest.

One of the first things he did once he gained Lordship over those Houses was upgrade the security, from key to blood and magical signature. The next thing he did after that was cast out Lord Voldemort, a man or monster that had countless times claimed being a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, from the Gaunt and Slytherin Houses. The family magics would no longer be available to Lord Voldemort, any family related artifacts would no longer recognize Lord Voldemort as its master or one of them.

Had he not mastered his Parseltongue, he would have been stripped of the ability to speak it. But with his mastery over it, he did not need the natural ability for it that he had inherited as the last magical scion of the family before his defeat by Harry Potter.

There were a number of other things that he had gone through during the day. By the end of it he was quite exhausted and decided that getting himself a wand would have to wait for another day. Which subsequently was the very next day.

He went with his the ghost-like memory of his biological father, his father, and his grandfather for his wand. At the traditional place for most English Wizards, Ollivander's. It was a surprising turn of events for the young mage as it was revealed that the old wizard that all British wizardlings and witchlings got their first wands from was in fact not a wizard at all. The man was actually an elven wandmaker, one of the few elves that chose to be seen by humans, and willingly interacted with them.

The wandmaker was equally surprised when Death himself walked through the front door. He nearly had a heart attack and almost died on the spot were it not for Death's intervention. None in Diagon Alley had seen the arrival of the trio as they had appeared just outside of the establishment's door and entered as soon as they had arrived.

"My lords," the old elf said, his unkempt hair hiding his tell tale ears from view, but that didn't deter those before him from figuring out the truth of the man, the man's true form, "How might this one serve thee?"

"_It would be best if you would quite with the theatrics and find a suitable wand for my grandson, then we'll be on our way to that seedier cousin of yours in another alley,_" Death spoke his scythe glinting in a nonexistent light showing that he was rather quite serious in that he didn't want the elf going into his traditional introduction and dramatics.

"Of course, of course," the elf said bowing slightly and led Harry over to his counter and told him to wait. The saying was that the wand chose the wizard, but that wasn't entirely true since Magic himself did that indirectly and directly. In this case even Ollivander knew which wand was to go with Harry. It was a pre-destined choosing, one wand to match another. Holly and Phoenix feather were the combination.

"That would be ten galleons," the elf said.

After handing over the money, the four gentlemen left the store in a whirl of shadow and smoke, appearing just outside of a rather small and dingy establishment with the signboard of a wand and stave on it. They went in before anyone saw them, not that there was anyone that would have paid them any attention.

The man that had been waiting for quite a long while for a customer placed his hands before his heart in shock that the Grim Reaper himself, along with a ghost, and another reaper walked into his shop. He was rather perplexed when the three spiritual adults moved aside to allow a child, not even into his teens, to walk before them.

"The child of god is here for me?" the man asked in awe, he knew he hadn't done anything good nor bad in his life, nothing terribly on either side of the scale, yet here were four figures that sent him to the heavnes and to the hells.

"No," Harry replied, "I'm here for a seond wand or possibly a staff, if you can make one, Master Elf."

"You know about that huh," the revealed elf said, "I wasn't expecting someone to out me so easily. Very well then, would you care to tell me why such grim Beings are in my shop with you, and who are you anyway. By the way the name's Emrys, Emrys Enid, nice to meet you."

The Death clan believed that the man might have a split personality or some sort of personality quirk that he tried to not advertise or was known for seeing as his shop didn't seem to have had that much traffic in recent memory.

"The Grim Reaper is my grandfather, his son is an Almighty and my father, and the ghost is a memory of my biological father," Harry said, "As for me, well, I'm Harry Potter."

_**thunk**_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU. (filler-intro-sort of)

Note 2: Death = Harry ; Harry = Death. "_Death speech_" "Human speech"

Note 2.5: Harry = Death, Wishmaster, Letum, and Contristo Acerbus

Note 3: ~Dementor/Death Reaper/Shadow Hunter speech/Parseltongue~

Note 4: Reaper = Death Reaper; Hunter = Shadow Hunter

"*"

"*"

**Devil's Handshake**

"*"

"*"

_**chapter twelve**_

"_*"_

"_*"_

"The child of god? Really?" Nora asked her son, she was listening intently to his tales of the world he had visited with the males in his life, "That does kind of fit what with what your father is, and his father did."

"I still say its weird," Harry said as he tried to get himself ready and away from his fussing and listening mother.

It was September first and that meant that it was time for him to leave his home for most of the year and spend it at the school that he was going to attend. His mother had picked out his clothes for him, the thing to wear to the platform and for most of the ride. It was a mix of white, gray, and black.

It was a rather good outfit, made him stand out just enough, but not enough to have people flocking to him. He had told his parents, ghost parents, and grandparents, that he wanted to make the journey to the plaform alone. They hadn't minded that he wanted to be a little bit more independent, but the women in his life had told him that they couldn't do that for him. No matter if he begged or pleaded, they would all go together as a family, in their human forms of course, save for Helena who didn't want to be stuck in the body of the living dead for more than necessary, and for this time it wasn't necessary.

King's Cross station was unlike anything anyone had ever seen that day, it was packed with security personnel, it was as if some foreign dignitary was present in the place and would be using one of the trains. Even the people that usually worked within the place had been told quite firmly that they were not permitted inside until the important person was finished or had left.

Death had used less than a percentage of his vast army to provide the security cover for his family as they made their way to the platform, they were the first to arrive thanks to the cordon which finally left when the signal for them to leave was given. They melted into the crowds of gathered people and left to go about their usual business which was escorting souls here and there beyond the veil that separated life from death.

Being the first ones there the males decided to rig the place full of pranks it was their form of starting off the year with a bang, ranging from dungbombs to lost dead relatives's memory selves saying 'hello'. The women, there were thre of them, stood off to one side watching as their significant others went about their work, they also watched as Harry contributed to it as well.

The Potter pranking gene ran thick in the males it seemed, of course considering that the females present had all married into it...

They were done with their prank preparations several seconds before the next family made it to the platform, followed by a downpour of people onto the platform as was expected of the first of September. The Death clan remained in between the train and the portal that lead to the muggle side of things. They acted as inconscpicuous as they could while watching out for anyone that managed to get snared by the pranks. Several had gone off, and once a pack of red heads entered the station, the twins of the group were instantly bombarded with accusations and summarily blamed for the pranks that began exploding into activation as soon as the red heads stepped on a prank mine.

It was funny to watch and listen and whatnot..

"Now remember," three males spoke at the same time, "Whatever you do, don't get caught!"

They might have been in human form, but they really sounded as if Death was speaking minus the thousands of other voices. James sounded just into his late twenties, Julian into his late to early forties, and Contristo...well he was the oldest of the three.

"I understand sirs," Harry replied as he was supposed to before they each patted him on the head and left him to their lionesses, or wives. Each of the woman gave him bone crushing hugs, save for Helena of course as she was a ghost. Her own hug was rather cold, or would have felt rather cold to anyone else, but for Harry he could feel her warmth and love for him, he was her _grandson_ after all.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on him at the school," the Grey Lady said, "But not too much of a watchful eye of course. I don't want him feeling smothered."

"For some reason, I really do hope that I don't end up in great-grandmother's house," Harry said.

"You won't, and I wouldn't want you as a Claw," Helena told the boy.

"You still don't like her that much," Contristo noted.

"Of course I don't," Helena said, and harrumphed a bit, then returned her gaze to Harry, "Now be sure you have fun, don't go looking for trouble too much, you hear me."

"What she said," the other two women said as they gestured to Helena.

"Be sure to be somewhere at the top of your year," Nora said, "I will not have any son of mine lazing about while he is away from his parents. Do you hear me?"

"Yes mother," Harry said, "I'd think I'm Ravenclaw and Slytherin enough to want that."

"So what are you hoping for?" Lily asked, "I'm rather curious."

"Slytherin of course!" Harry excitedly said, "I can't imagine being anywhere else, even though I would fit into any of the Houses."

"Very good choice," Contristo said, "Do well in that House, it could use your influence for the better of course."

"Now remember my son," Julian said in a commanding tone, "Everything that you shall do once you step onto the train shall reflect on your Houses, and having multiple ones...well whatever. Have fun with giving the school some much needed shocks to its system."

"Yes father," Harry said, then braced himself for a group hug as the conductor of the train began to announce just how much time remained before departure.

It wasn't a teary eyed goodbye. It was just a bone crushing one. It wasn't even a real goodbye since they would all be seeing each other again, so it was a see you much much later. Contristo would be keeping an eye on his grandson, Julian would be keeping an eye on his son, and Helena would be taking care of things in Hogwarts if she was needed to intervene with anything.

Harry found himself an empty compartment, sat downbeside the window. He was still wearing the ensemble that his mother had gotten him to wear. And so decided to change into his school robes early. As soon as the outer robe fell over his form a combination of all his House crests appeared over his heart, it was where the House he would be a member of in the school would be displayed.

He wondered if any one was going to join him in his compartment until his mental ponderings found a fulfilment of a vague wish in the form of a bushy haired girl sticking her head into the compartment.

"Have any of you..." it was only then that she noticed that he was alone in the compartment, "I'm sorry, have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

"I have seen no toad," he said, "But I supposed I could help you find it. What's its name? Its probably the only toad on the train anyway."

"Neville said it's name's Trevor," she informed him.

"I see," he said, and felt around for his bodyguards who were sure to still be with him irregardless of what his parents and grandparents would say about their whereabouts, "Primo, Quartus, find this Trevor the toad and bring it here would you."

He didn't need to see them to know that they had heard his orders and had gone off to seek out this elusive amphibian. The girl in the doorway looked at him funny, thinking that he had cast some sort of spell that she hadn't ever read in any of the books she owned.

"Was that a spell of some sort? An intent based one?" she asked him curiously.

"It was not a spell of any kind," he replied, and a moment later the toad was deposited in his lap by one of his two guards, he held out the toad to her which she reluctantly took, "And I don't think I know you well enough to be sharing my secrets with you. You have your toad, so please, leave me to my peace."

It was a bit rude of him, but he had said it and she left him in a huff and didn't even bother to thank him for his help. A few minutes later his comprartment door was once again opened and let him meet a rather pudgy boy.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," he said, "Thanks for helping with my toad."

"I'm Harry," he told the other boy, and waived away the thanks, "Think nothing of it."

"Oh, ok," the other boy said and slid the compartment door closed as he returned to his own compartment.

Not long after the second intrusion into his privacy and peace a third disturbance arrived. The boy in question had blond hair and blue eyes, a typical blonde, and he had two gorillas for bodyguards or allies of sorts accompanying him.

"I hear Harry Potter's on the train this year," the blonde ponce said, "Seen him?"

"Not today," Harry replied as he hadn't bothered to look in a mirror this day which made what he said the truth.

The other boy, or three, didn't bother thanking him or saying anything more and just slammed the compartment door shut, he grumbled about making a proper wizard out of Potter. But Harry wasn't purely a wizard any more, though people would probably rather suck up their pride and deal with it rather than alienate a boy that could rally the fury of the afterlife.

The rest of the trip was spent in relative silence, although could have sworn he had heard some cursing from one of the farther down compartments and even the sounds of an informal duel as well. He sent his guards to investigate just to quench his curiosity and was told that the blonde ponce and one of the gaggle of red heads had gotten into some sort of quarrel, mostly about blood purity and a bunch of nonsense.

Since he was already in his school attire he didn't need to panic to change as the same bushy haired girl from before informed him that they were nearing, and in a bossy manner ordered him into his robes. She was probably used to always being right since she blushed up a storm when she realized that he was already in his robes.

She left him alone after that, even refused eye contact with him when they were off the train and on the boats that were to give them their first offical view of the castle.

He didn't have that awe inspired expression on his face bordering on stupid that was present on some. Sure it was a magical castle, but it was a mere incomplete replica of Palacio de Azkaban which was his grandfather's home and seat of power. He's also seen more magical things in life and death which was his family's specialties.

When they got off and into the entry hall, then all the way to the oaken double doors of the Gret Hall. The Professor that had met them there told them to wait awhile before leaving them for a few moments. It was then that the ghost of the castle all floated or glided into the outer hall where all the first years were waiting to enter the Great Hall.

"Ahh, first years," one ghost said, but before anymore could speak, the first years and the ghost were surprised when another ghost joined them. The Grey Lady was known for keeping to herself and rarely did she ever show herself to the students. But this night she made an exception, her grandson was in attendance after all.

"My Lady," the ghosts all choired and bowed or curtsied to her, the Bloody Baron made to kiss the back of her hand, but the most frightening thing for any ghost happened. Two Death Reapers appeared, scythes held threateningly at them.

The first years were rather clueless as to what was happening, but at the same time they recognized that the two new arrivals were bad news. The Muggleborns and Halfbloods thought them to be _death_, while the purebloods thought them to be dementors.

"Stand down Primoris, Secondaris," came her melodious yet strict voice, "I will not have you scaring the first years."

~As you wish, my lady~ the two Reapers said as they placed their weapons on their backs and stood to the side.

"Good," she said, then floated on down to the ground where the children were standing and watching in both fear and awe, it wasn't everyday that a ghost actually had guards of sorts even in death. But here was one, a lady with two of the most frightening of guards with her, and they scared off the Bloody Baron, said to be the most frightening ghost in all the castle.

She approached Harry, the other firsties giving her ample room to move in as well as room enough that they didn't feel the touch of death that was in all ghosts.

"Have a good year Harry," she said to him and patted him on the head as the males in his life had done at the platform, "Remember, if you absolutely need to, you may speak with me."

"Yes grandmum," he said, not really caring about the consequences of his words, and hugged her. It was shocking and surprising all rolled into one since no mortal was ever said to have been able to touch a ghost. Ghosts were immaterial spirits, they could't interact with the world, yet here was one first year that not only called the Grey Lady grandmum but could also touch her, affect her.

"Good," she said, and before floating up to join her fellow ghosts she added a reminder, "I don't want you in Ravenclaw."

"I know grandmum, I don't want to be in that House here in Hogwarts either," he replied to her words and watched as she smiled at him and floated back up to join the other ghosts as well as within the protective reach of her guards, Quartus and Primo had bowed to her in their invisible states, showing their respect to Lady Death. A fact that the ghosts of the school were unaware of. The Bloody Baron wanted to know who his rival in love was, and when he found out well...he'd be lucky if he even continued to exist if he insisted on a duel to the death.

The first years were stopped from asking any questions thanks to the arrival of the professor from before. She only barely managed to hide her surprise as she noticed the Grey Lady and her two guards floating above the first years. She would have asked what the occasion was, but refrained as she had a duty to the new students to lead them into the hall for their sorting.

The students were led into the Great Hall by the old educator. They generally marveled at the ceiling, floating candles, and the other students. It was an exciting experience for them, save for Harry who was used to the happenings in the royal courts that his parents and grandparents held. He was used to balls, grand parties, and other functions that had a lot of people and amazing sights.

He was an eleven year old Lord of seven Houses, three of which served some purpose within these hallowed halls. He was also a prince of heaven, hell, and plainly the afterlife, not that he'd ever gain rule over those three places. The dead simply titled him prince, it wasn't self-styled, but what he simply was. It was a station recognized in the various courts that recognized his family for what they were.

He didn't really pay much attention to the sorting, he just made his own assumptions and guesses on the matter of where his fellow freshmen were to be sorted, for the most part he got his guesses right. He based them on what he could see from body language and what he had peripherally observed of them. He could have delved deeper into his fellows but chose not to as it could potentially draw him some more unwanted attention, he already wasn't all that comfortable with being this so called Boy-Who-Lived.

There were a number of published works that had used his name to sell them, and those authors and publications would be dealing and making deals that they could not refuse lest they lose a lot more than their money. One does not cheat Death, nor does one cheat a godson of the Devil himself and just not get away with it.

"Potter, Harry," the old educator called, it was but a single name yet it silenced the Hall, all eyes focused on the freshmen waiting to finally get their first official glance at the fabled Boy-Who-Lived.

He walked out from the group of huddled first years, walking with all the poise and grace befitting his station in life and in death. He was of noble and royal blood, he had a bit of immortal in him to boot, so he proudly displayed his heritage with how he carried himself. It was far too mature for him in most eyes, and seemed too out of place, but at the same time it fit him and he managed the act splendidly.

As he sat himself on the stool provided and the hat was placed over his head, he relaxed his mind and had it wonder for a bit giving the hat ample time to view his memories.

'_I had not been expecting to sort such a young lord as yourself,_' the hat spoke, it was only mentally of course to keep the conversation private, '_To think that I would get the chance to sort the Lord of three Houses, but that leaves me with the problem of where to place you. I was given directives by my creators to place their heirs in their houses, unless told otherwise, but in your case..._'

'_Place me in Slytherin please,_' Harry told the hat, '_I would like to go there. I feel that there is much good and evil I can do in that House. It would also have the added effect of getting the blood of the former heir and lord to a boil._'

'_If you say so Lord _SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted the last part, and Harry received momentary silence due to the length as well as the shock of where he had been placed, then as soon as the hat had left his head and he made his way to the table of the silver and green serpents, murmurs raced across the room, whispers, and a large amount of fear covered a number of students.

The most prominent thought in the room, based on the reputation of the House, was 'Is he dark?'.

As he sat, his housemates gave him a wide berth, lots of room since they didn't know what to make of him. The story of what had happened in the entrance hall had already spread by this time, and most believed that if it had anything to do with spirits, then it was definitely something dark, for whatever could affect the dead than darkness.

The professors at the head table didn't know what to think since all of their expectations were not met, save for the expectations of the Potions professor who viewed the superiority act as something that the boy's biological father would do. He saw only his rival in love and in all things, James Potter, when he saw the boy, not even the memory of the boy's mother managed to override his underlying hate for the boy's father.

He was isolated, alone, and he could think of only one thing that he could do to get some semblance of acceptance in the house he had chosen among the three choices that he actually had.

He had his magic alter the House crest that had magically appeared on his school robes, from the regular house crest to the official Slytherin House Crest/Coat of Arms. He had his signet ring also display Slytherin prominently on it.

It was a gradual change in appearance, but only the purest of blood had managed to notice it, only those that actually cared for the history of the world and of their own Houses or families managed to notice the subtle change in the crest as well as the sudden appearance of the signet ring of the Lord of the House of Slytherin.

Most of those that had noticed, those whose families had sided with Voldemort in the last war had thought that they would only ever see the ring on the finger of the defeated dark lord, something that none of them could ever remember their parents or relatives ever mentioning. Even though it was something worth mentioning.

These were the few that decided to move closer to this young Lord of Slytherin, in the hierarchy of the House there was no mistaking where this first year should be placed. He was solidly at the top of the pecking order of the House, the other students just didn't know it yet.

"_So you have noticed it then,_" he whispered to those that had gathered around him.

Those that had moved to sit nearer to him were mostly upper years, those in power in the Slytherin pecking order. They were Constance MacNair, Reginald Yaxley, Marcus Flint, Alphonsus Rookwood, Peter Rosier, Robertson Lestrange (a relative of the infamous trio), Theodore Nott, and Josephine Carrow (a relative of the infamous duo). Theodore Nott being the only fellow first year.

"_Only a true Slytherin by blood or by magic would be able to bear that ring and crest,_" Theodore stated, then asked the question that burned in all of them, "_How?_"

"_By Right of Conquest,_" Harry replied, "_It also helps that an ancestor of mine was distantly related to one of the Gaunt's own ancestors._"

"_Is that why you were placed in this House, with us?_" Theo, as he preferred to be called asked. He had somehow turned into the spokesperson of the group.

"_I don't trust you enough to share such secrets, not yet at least,_" Harry stated, and re-hid his ring and reverted the alterations to his crest.

"_Know that you have our support,_" Marcus Flint, Quidditch Captain and House Prefect, stated.

The other Slytherins thought that the group that had surrounded Harry were putting him in his place as an obviously light wizard and all that. He had no place in their midst in their minds, but in truth they had no place in his House.

Draco Malfoy was at the forefront among those that didn't want Harry Potter in the serpent's den, since he had been tricked by the boy on the train. His father had told him two things before leaving him to his fate at school. Either make an ally out of Harry Potter or make his life hell without being too obvious about it. It was an either you're with us or against us. Malfoy propaganda began even though it was just the first night of school.

Nothing all that exciting or worth mentioning really happened during the feast, Slytherin House knew not to make much of an obvious fuss over the matter of one of their new members, they had to present a unified front to the school, they were picked on as it is. But once they all found themselves within the confines of the Serpents's Den as they called, all hell broke lose.

Severus Snape, Potions Professor, and Head of Slytherin, chose to watch how things played out from the sidelines. He was more of a mediator rather than an active player in the power plays of his House. He did give some start of year lecture or pep talk of sorts to the serpents under his care, but other than that, he stepped back to observe, mostly observe how Harry Potter fared in the den of things that were _obviously_ not his cup of tea.

The students were quick to chose their sides in the conflict of establishing the new school year's pecking order, the order of dominance, as well as who would lead the serpents under the supervisory and watchful gaze of their Head of House (for school matters).

Constance, Reginald, Marcus, Alphonsus, Peter, Robertson, Theodore, and Josephine, stood by Harry on one side of the room right below the empty and lifeless portrait above the fireplace, while the rest of the House stood opposite from them. Declaring their intentions. Harry's side was clearly outnumbered. It would have remained as such had the wards that Salazar himself set around his students' home away from home not triggered a chain reaction within the castle that activated his portrait, it would only do so if his House was reactivated itself, meaning there was a Lord of House Slytherin within his hallowed halls.

The students that had lived in the dorms and studied in the common room from second year to seventh had failed to notice the numerous little serpents that were sculpted into the walls and carved into the furniture. Not even the selected heads of the house throughout the years had noticed these little things. They were not for display, they were placed there to act as guards for those worthy to wear the ring of Slytherin.

Tiny emerald eyes glowed from the walls and furniture as soon as the line that divided the House had been drawn. Numbers might have been against Harry's group, but there was one thing that the majority of the students hadn't counted on..

For the first time since the last time Hogwarts had seen the founders, Salazar Slytherin made an appearance. The torches within the Den and the fireplace burned even brighter than they had ever burned before, illuminating the room in their golden fiery glow. Snakes and serpents all over the room uncoiled from their age long slumber, awakening to the call of their master and creator.

"Who bear's the ring of Slytherin?" Salazar's portrait bellowed, his voice might not have been booming, but it sufficed, none of those present had ever dreamed of hearing the voice, much more seeing the visage of their House founder, and the founder of the line that many of their parents or relatives had sworn allegiance to.

"Who claimed the mantle of Lord?" Salazar added, he was a very patient man, but he had waited for centuries within his portrait for the arrival of one of his descendants or one worthy of his name at the very least, even the last one of his blood that had visited his chamber had not interested him, nor had he borne the ring.

Harry stepped forward, turned, and faced the portrait and made visible his ring, its many faces appearing one after the other before settling on Slytherin. His crest as well shifted once again, through the cycle of all seven of his Houses before settling on the serpentine one.

"I claimed the mantle and title," Harry stated as he looked up at the portrait for what else was he to do, float up before it or fly up before it. No, it was not yet time to reveal such talents or capabilities.

"By what right and who's recommendation?" the portrait questioned, as dawning horror appeared on those that opposed the Potter.

"By Right of Conquest and by the recommendation of _He_ who was Master to Sahl Zakar," Harry stated.

"Interesting, very interesting," Salazar's portrait said, ignoring the others with then in the common room, "Very well Lord Slytherin, tarnish not the name of Our House," then addressed the other snakes and serpents, "A House divided against itself cannot stand. I'd recommend siding with Lord Slytherin lest you fall to the gaze, the fangs, or the sword and scythe of this Lord."

Then the portrait stilled, emptied, and became lifeless once more. But the many eyes of the serpents and snakes remained glowing and gazing at the collection of those that sided against their Lord. All they waited for was the command to strike and they would strike.

"From what I've observed," Harry said, speaking to everyone for the very first time before he joined them, "The House of the sneaky, the cunning, the sly, and the ambitious, has only displayed the ambitious part for the most part. It makes me partially regret choosing this House out of the three that had been placed before me. But I think I'll remain even though I have a right to demand a re-sorting, I'll give those that chose to side against me a second chance, use it wisely."

"That could've all been just some illusion that you came up with!" Draco Malfoy shouted, instead of stated his opinion calmly, proving that he had been wrongly sorted and must have pleaded and whined not to be placed where he really belonged, which was the House of the bullheaded and unthinking, not that they were true characteristics of the other half of the chimera, "You can't be Lord Slytherin, you just can't! You're Harry Potter for crying out loud! You're a halfblood too! You don't deserve to be in this House!"

"Well so was the self-styled Dark Lord Voldemort," Harry stated, as he knew it to be true, "You would willingly serve that weakling, but not kneel before one who can trace his line farther than even you can."

"Tch, yeah right!" Pansy Parkinson said, "The House of Malfoy is a Noble House."

"While that may be true," Harry said, "I am Lord of seven Houses, now who has more right, and if we were to disregard Slytherin and Gaunt, I still have five."

"You lie!" a third year accused.

"You don't believe me do you, you really don't like the fact that I a halfblood was chosen over any of you," Harry said, "Then I swear on my life and magic that I am who I say I am. I am Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw, Lord of the Moste Ancient and Moste Noble Houses of Peverell and Acerbus. So mote it be."

A brief aura of the combination of the colors of black, white, and gray, surrounded him before receding beneath his skin. He then had his basic wand, the Holly and Phoenix feather one pop appear in his hand and cast a simple Lumos spell to show that he still had his magic.

"Y-You picked us over Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?" one fourth year incredulously asked.

"I have within me, all traits of all four houses in abundance," Harry stated, "I chose Slytherin due to its already tarnished reputation. From those that took care of me, raised me, I was told stories of the greatness of House Slytherin, how before the fall of this Ancient and Noble House, the lions, the ravens, and badgers, each considered the snakes as their brother or sister, an invaluable member of their team. Then the fall happened, and no one dared to rise up once again and bring back the past glory of our house. There is no dark and no light, only power and those who know how to use it."

"What would your light caretakers know about power?" a fifth year asked, while Snape wondered why the Dursleys, who he thought were Harry's caretakers, would willingly speak about magic and where they got their knowledge about Slytherin from. It was troubling.

"Contrary to popular belief," Harry informed them, "I was not raised by some light family, nor was I raised by my uncaring muggle relatives. I was adopted by borderline Beings. Can any of you guess what manner of monster my family is made up of?"

"What nonsense are you spouting now," Snape decided to join the conversation, which solidified his place within the House so long as he bore the responsibility as the staff in charge of the well being of the students under his care, "You were raised by muggles, the headmaster has claimed so, multiple times even, claiming how well you have been treated by them."

"Your headmaster is a trusting fool of a mortal," Harry made his opinion known, "He knows nothing of me, nothing pertaining to my upbringing after dumping me on the doorstep of my _loving _relatives who as I'm told shoved me into the cupboard under the stairs, I bet your esteemed headmaster thought about that when he dumped me there. I have a lot of reasons to go dark as you people think I'm walking down the path of. But I won't, I'll stick to my own path."

"If that is what you wish then so be it," Snape said, he wanted proof that this scion of Potter was not just spouting bullshit, "I leave the duties given to me by the castellan of Hogwarts to you. Let's see how you handle a year with all the responsibilities of a Head of House."

"I accept," Harry replied as if the duties as Head of House were nothing to him, he had some experience with what it meant to be the head of something, he knew that it was difficult, balancing many things at the same time, but he would take up the challenge and succeed.

"Very well," Snape said, "As far as the rest of the school knows I remain as House Head, but for everything within the actual House I leave it to you Lord Slytherin."

"Thank you, Lord Prince," Harry said, knowing about his professor's lordship, something which he was sure his fellow serpents were unaware of.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU. (filler-intro-sort of)

Note 2: Death = Harry ; Harry = Death. "_Death speech_" "Human speech"

Note 2.5: Harry = Death, Wishmaster, Letum, and Contristo Acerbus

Note 3: ~Dementor/Death Reaper/Shadow Hunter speech/Parseltongue~

Note 4: Reaper = Death Reaper; Hunter = Shadow Hunter

"*"

"*"

**Devil's Handshake**

"*"

"*"

_**chapter thirteen**_

"_*"_

"_*"_

Harry informed his family about the turn of events after the feast via his grandmother. His grandmother made sure that if the Headmaster insisted on playing games within a castle that was one fourth hers by right, then she would see to it that her descendant was protected as were the other students at the school. There was no reason to call for reinforcements for the school in the past since the headmasters of the past, including Albus himself, hadn't decided to turn the school from one of the safest places in the world to a magnet for trouble.

The forces she had called upon could be commanded either by her or her grandson, they were wresting power from the headmaster who seemed to be abusing his power as of late. As soon as it was confirmed that Harry Potter was attending the school the man went from being concerned for the well being and privacy of all individuals into someone that needed to know absolutely everything.

He made subtle demands and threats, to portraits, ghosts, and elves alike. They were to keep a close watch and eye on the goings on in the castle, of course that knew not what was going on in the mind of the suddenly senile and old manipulative mad man rushed to obey, wanting to please the man.

Helena made sure to inform those portraits, other ghosts, and elves, that their duty was not to the castellan, but to the children, the other occupants of the school. The headmaster, while magically powerful, had nothing on the founders and if not them for comparison there was still the one Being that none living nor dead could match when it came to matters between life and death.

The invisible protectors of the castle grew in number, a whole company of Reapers and Hunters, that was a combination of roughly eighty of the things that roamed the halls and grounds keeping watchful eyes out for the children, those innocents that needed protection not only from themselves but forces out of their control that would seek to use them for their own ends damning the consequences.

The Forbidden Forest grew darker, even darker than it had ever been during its whole existence. The dark creatures in it along with the light knew that something was amiss, there was something stirring in the castle. Whatever it was was anyone's guess. But all knew that it was something important, something special, something else.

The first day of classes passed by uneventfully, nothing out of the ordinary expected from a school happened. For once the stairs were rather cooperative with hurrying students, none of the steps or moving things hindered or hampered any of the students and even moved when and to where the students needed to go.

Harry also got a taste of what it meant to be the leader of the House in school. Snape made sure to dump all paperwork and other such things on the boy's lap. It was a rather odd experience for Harry to have to speak with each member of his house individually, get to know them some, and a bunch of other things expected of him. He was head of a family, the student's family away from home. When they had problems with others or among themselves he was the designated go-to-guy.

He was the leader. He led, they followed. It was that simple when it came to the public.

He acted as the epitome of the English Gentleman, and expected his housemates to follow his example. Of course there were those that tried to go the other way to undermine his leadership, but they were reminded that it would be best to go with the flow of things, rather than fight against the current.

These students weren't threatened outright, but in more subtle ways. Like seemingly ignoring them and other such means. Most of the things that were done were done in ways that most would think normal behavior, but to Slytherins that were supposed to appear and be unified, well...

As the days progressed, the Slytherins went from outright distrust and hatred from and by the other Houses to simply general distrust and mild dislike. It was an improvement, and by Halloween, the change in the house of serpents became rather obvious.

There was no more outright baiting or insulting. The serpents played with words, body language. They thought before acting, they took into themselves some traits of the other houses. They treated others in the same manner that they wished to be treated.

They had turned into ladies and gentlemen in the eyes of society or the sample of society that was Hogwarts. The house of the serpents had seemingly turned over a new leaf. All it took were a few weeks of threats, promises, and a whole lot of scaring thanks to Primo and Quartus still hidden from view of course, as well as leading by example.

He always acted as the better man, he also treated others with respect or at least acted civil with others, even though he didn't really like them, like Hermione know-it-all-bossy-bushy-haired-girl Granger or Ronald hot-head-attention-seeking Weasley, to name a few.

Draco Malfoy among a few remaining Slytherins remained as his opposition to change from within the House of Serpents and Snakes. He continued to act the way he wanted to, and thus was treated differently by the rest of the house, specifically those that chose to follow Harry's example of embracing what it truly meant to be a Slytherin. Outside of the school there wouldn't be any robes and crests that would make it obvious from where one came from, and so it would only be up to what a person was like to be able to tell whether that person was worthy of association or not.

The eyes of the older students were opened to the fact that their parents' connections would only open a select number of doors for them. In order to go even further than the previous generation they would need to branch out or go beyond the commonly perceived mold. Reach out to the other houses to possibly form more bonds or branches, more links and chains.

The upper years were the easier ones to convince when it came to forming connections and alliances beyond the four walls of Slytherin. Harry managed to find ways to make them see the error of their ways, alienating themselves from the other houses was part of the poison that had infected the house for so many years.

He may have only been eleven, but he had been planning such changes since he had first heard of the fall of one of the four houses of Hogwarts from his grandfather who thought that it was such a shame that one of his own students' houses had fallen so far from the zenith of power and prestige that it had reached in the long forgotten past.

His short term goal was to unite his house and make it better than it had been for several years, which was in decline. His long term goal was the unification of the school itself. But that wouldn't take place for quite some time.

Snape was quite happy with the change within his house at Hogwarts, he had more time for his beloved potions, and less time worrying about all the other things he worried about back when he still had all of those other duties he had. He didn't have to deal with all those children that he really wasn't fond of, the only reason he even taught was due to how much he owed the headmaster for keeping him out of prison, as well as all the free potions supplies he could get his hands on.

It was the Halloween feast, and all were enjoying the food and sweets, even Harry who sat somewhere in the middle of the Slytherin designated table. He kept watch over all of those that he considered his before delving into the scumptuous meal. He enjoyed himself, but had been told of the possibility of something bad happening during or right after or even just before the end of the feast.

His grandmother told him that should something happen on this night, he had a company of the deathless at his command. He was grateful to her help and would use them should the need arise.

Harry had worked with his trusted, those eight that had not scorned him when he first joined the house at Hogwarts, and created a code or manner of speaking that didn't rely on words but on a combination of simple gestures and body language in general. It was how he relayed messages to them for them to disperse into the rest of the House. It was how the other Houses were left puzzled with the uniformed movements that the serpents could perform whenever something in their environment changed or something new had occurred.

When the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor barreled his way into the Great Hall at the end of the feast, Harry's trusted and the rest of the snakes looked to him for how they were to act and what they were to do, even amidst the pandemonium. They looked panicked, but knew that panicking was not a good idea at such a time. It was a sign of weakness and the snakes couldn't afford to show somethnig like that in such a public setting or place. So they looked to him, not that anyone else noticed of course.

The Headmaster instructed the prefects to lead their Houses back to the dorms, not really thinking about where he was sending the Slytherins. Harry signed that they were to return to their dorm, he assured them that they would be safe from any troll. Even though it had only been a roughly a month or two, he had gained at least their trust in him, which for the time being was good enough for him.

They filed out of the Hall in the most calm and orderly manner, not that the professors other than Professor Flitwick, short of stature that he was was the last professor to leave the Hall, had noticed. He was impressed and it was thanks to him that Slytherin was well beyond any of the other Houes when it came to the race for the House cup.

"If the Headmaster was serious about protecting his students, a troll wouldn't have been able to enter the castle," Harry said as the House walked to the dungeons, the last place that the troll had been seen in, "If one were familiar with the founding of the school, one would know, especially the headmaster, that the castellan which was and is the headmaster holds control over the protective wards of the school. But no need to fret, there are added protections for the students in the castle for the time being."

"What things?" a second year passed on the question.

"Can't you see them, keeping an eye on our traveling troupe?" Harry said, as he motioned to all around them, thus they all looked around and slowly one by one they saw shadows separate from shadows and move about.

When they were at the half way point to the entrance to their dungeon dorm they were joined by the Bloody Baron himself, who somehow managed to change his clothes into a knight's armor, complete with sword and shield. He nodded to the majority of the students as he searched for Harry and upon finding him bowed..

"I concede defeat, your grandfather truly is the better man," the Baron said, "Lord Slytherin, I have gathered the ghosts of those that were part of Master Salazar's house, and we shall accompany you the rest of the way, know that no troll or any other creature that wish harm upon you shall survive the wrath of the Wraiths of Slytherin."

"Wraithes of Slytherin?" one student asked as they continued their cautious walk.

"We are the ghost of those former students of the school that have stayed in the world for a while longer, but as ghost were were unable to influence the material world," the Baron said, "A curse if you will, we were allowed as ghosts to speak and be spoken to as well as only to observe. But as wraiths we became something more. We share some traits with ghost, like the ability to pass through objects and turn invisible, we share traits with poltergeists which permits us to interact with the material. But was sets us apart from our closer cousins the undead and the dementors is that we are able to transform parts of our ectoplasmic selves into objects, such as my armor and weapons."

There were a few murmurs of understanding, but one person decided to ask, it was a brave Draco Malfoy..

"Are you the so-called additional protection?" he asked of the ghost.

"Oh, no," the Braon replied, "We've been around for a while, but we haven't had a Lord Slytherin to follow. As for the additional protection, well..they're things that would give demons nightmares."

No one could really think of what it was that might give demons nightmares, or reasons why they would even consider guarding a school of children of all places. Then the brighter and more perceptive ones realized that everything, all of the changes, only started to happen once Harry Potter began his journey to the school.

They turned accusatory gazes at him..

"I admit that you have gained some modicum of my trust," Harry said as the approached the hidden entrance, "They are the deathless ones, those that serve Death himself, those reapers of souls and hunters of the ever living. Death defends the living, I do hope that you will keep this secret as well?"

Nods all around, even those that had hoped to oppose him for the rest of the year nodded in agreement of his wishes for now they had the threat of death in the air. It was then that Reapers and Hunters began to appear.

The first years recognized them as the same things that the Grey Lady had commanded, and were the first to figure out who were the Beings that had cared for Harry Potter, or at the very least who were related to them.

"You're the grandson of Constristo Acerbus aren't you," Blaise Zabini queried, his mother had been previously married to a man that had briefly worked in Azkaban and was familiar with the seemingly immortal Head of Maintenance there, as well as the occasional visits from the Grey Lady herself.

"I am," Harry replied as they walked into their common room, once inside he took his place behind a desk made out of the wood of a magically enlarged ash tree, where a few piles of paperwork lay for him to complete for the rest of the night. He didn't really require much sleep everyday, just twelve hours total thanks to the other magics flowing through his veins.

"Who's that?" one fifth year asked the first year.

"He's the Head of Maintenance of Azkaban," Blaise responded, "He's been there since the beginning according to what I've been told. The prison is actually on loan to the ministry by the House of Ravenclaw..."

"...Meaning that our Lord Slytherin owns the wizarding maximum security prison...shit," the fifth year said. That revelation further convinced more of the house to switch over to Harry's side.

"I can hear you talking you know," Harry said from behind his desk and paperwork, "I expect Professor Snape will eventually return to us with news about the troll and what has happened to it, since we are all relatively safe in here I need someone to visit the kitchens, the Halloween feast is not yet over and I'm sure some of you still hunger for a feast."

There were several volunteers among the seventh and sixth years.

"Do any of you actually know how to get there?" he asked the volunteers.

They all shook their heads in the negative.

"Baron are you still there?" Harry asked looking up from his paperwork.

"Sir, yes, sir," the Baron said as he turned visible, "How might I serve House Slytherin?"

"Pick two of the volunteers and show them the way to the kitchens," Harry said, "My serpents and snakes have a feast to finish, thus we need some grub."

"Cromey, Flint," the Baron barked, "Come with me."

The seventh year Varian Cromey and sixth year Marcus Flint followed after the Baron to the kitchen, and they would be the first Slytherins, aside from Harry, to know where that was. Gryffindor would not be able to horde the place all to themselves now.

Professor Snape arrived sometime later with news that the troll had been found dead in one of the upper level corridors, it had been attacked by a number of suits of armor that had unrelentingly attacked it from all sides. Most of the suits would be needing some non-magical repairs though, he also informed the students that had originally been in his care that the suits had not been the cause of death. His fellow professors theorized that something like a dementor had killed the thing as it was in the throes of torture.

Cheers rang throughout the common room as students continued with their hallowed celebrating, Snape joined in as he was still considered as a member of the House. He was deputy of the House actually, thoguh rarely exercised his powers thanks to Harry being mostly around.


End file.
